Twighlight tournament
by kyar
Summary: In a small village of humans and elfs there exsists a small boy named Kyar. Kyar being theo nly demon within the town he faces supresstion and hatred for no reason. but one day after the towns people locked Kyar in a jail cell for crimes he finds that a o


Twighlight Tournament

By: John Federico

Chapter one

Awakening

I sat alone in the confides of my room, as I was held prisoner by the twilights shadow's and evenings silence. My thoughts well even I could say at the moment I was just sitting there dirty and hungry gazing at the room around me with my yellow eyes. A huge hole in the side of my lofty room that made it much easier to see outside at the happy humans or elves. There smug smiles shown bright as they walked around laughing and eating. It made my stomach churn and my head boil with anger, I turned around sharp as I could and gazed back at the darkness in my room. The stone floor I sat on was cold and dreary as my bed was just a few blankets piled on top one another with a stuffed pillow full of grass and leaves.

A small rug in the middle of my room was out of place but made it seem homely almost bearable if the smell of rotten fish from the stores below hadn't filled the air. The smell seemed to be there all the time and wraps itself around my face choking me. I closed my eyes and tried to block every thing out the horrible smell, the laughter outside, and even my own thoughts if I could.

A voice from the bottom of the loft, "damn it Kyar get out here we have a job tonight". I scrounged on the floor and looked outside to a small boy around my age of 13. His face pale and dull whiter then I have ever seen, as his eyes were slanted back a bit but clearly able to see the deep blue with out any white around them. His dark blonde hair long just like mine but his was wrapped back in a type of pony tail thing I found it gay. His ears were pointy as well and twitched every now and then, he was cleaner then I was and was wearing nice garments of green as they resembled leaves. He had gripped tightly in his hand a long wooden bow staff at least six feet long in size, on his back was a holster for his staff that wrapped around his chest to keep it in place, his smile was penetrable but calm at the same time.

"Well are you coming or not fox boy" he cried out again as I could tell he was getting fed up with waiting for me. I sighed and stood up in the darkness as I shifted my gaze back to the west as I saw the blazing ball of fire we called the sun sinking away fast behind the mountains, bring about its disappearance a beautiful pink color of sky. He yelled again and I turned sharp as my long dark red hair flew to my side my gold eyes looking down at him, "just a second" i yelled back to him in a stern voice getting a little fed up with him as im sure he was getting fed up with me. I quickly ran to a small hole in the wall as I felt around for my clothes, I slipped them on, green baggy pants with a brown boots on and a black belt, I threw on a white shirt and tucked it in as I also put on a green shirt over it like a button down but open and flying. I turned around and wiggled my hips as a tail fell threw a rip in the back of his pants a rex fox tail swayed side to side as his fox ears on top of his head twitched slightly.

I leapt forward out of the window of my house witch I also used as a door, and landed on the sandy path below. "Hey Arc sorry to take so long I had to look good for the ladies if you know what I mean". I smiled a smug perverted smile and slapped him on the back as I started walking forward with him, "so where we hitting tonight".

Arc reached into his pocket where i took out a list and said, "well I need to get some things in town im sure you do to like food". He gave me a slight glare as he arched his eye brow he then looked around to make sure know one was listening to us.

"Yeah I do need some food and some Alcohol" I laughed a bit and hung on arcs shoulder with my elbow as he walked.

"You know what Kyar I am starting to think you are a drunk pervert" he gave a slight frown and looked at the ground as we walked towards the end of the path.

"What are you my mom arc don't worry I just prefer the taste of scotch over milk or anything like that" I smiled again as we came to a large bush. I reached my hand into the bush and pulled out a brown sack as i threw one to arc. I grabbed another one and strapped it into my belt, "so you scared buddy" I said with a slight grin on my face knowing already what the answer was.

"Ah you know me I am never scared so don't expect me to back down you just watch you're back and try to keep up" he patted me on the shoulder and strapped the staff into its holster as he sat down breathing a bit. I did the same and kept m hands in my pockets looking around with my yellow eyes as my fox tail swayed behind me I heard it just then the bell of the town ringing to signal the darkness coming. I jumped to my feet and looked at arc he put his thumbs up and smiled.

In a flash we were both gone, each of us casting a green blur from out clothes. My hair was waving behind me as I ran, my hands behind me as I let the breeze flow threw my hair and face cooling off the heat from the night. I looked a bit towards my right and saw arc keeping up but he didn't look so sloppy as he ran he was more slicked forward and low to the ground as I was just running fast. I laughed and looked forward as he were approaching a hill side that lead into the town, "here comes the fun part buddy" I yelled to him.

"Yeah my favorite part" he responded a little more shaky then I was, he was more afraid of this then I was since I loved to do it. we came to the hill side fast and ran down as rock and traps laid in the path ahead, I jumped into the air and landed on top of a rock as I pushed my weight back and sprung myself forward seeing if arc was following behind me. I landed and kept running as I jumped over a few rocks like leap frog pushing my way forward chuckling. Arc wasn't jumping anymore he was cleverly getting close to the traps and moving away from them setting them off.

I didn't see it but a rock caught my leg and I flung forward hitting my face on the floor as I tumbled along the path in front of me, I stopped immediately and felt the hard cold stone ground hit my face. I stood up shaking my head a bit as I ran my fingers along the front of my hair I was bleeding but it wasn't serious.

Arc ran by me and stopped as he gave me a foolish look, "hey you ok". I knew he didn't care but we were friends so he stopped to ask.

"Lucky my head is harder then stone other wise I'd be in pain right now, huh" I laughed at this and walked forward to meet his side I then leaned forward and took off running at the same speed as before. still not being careful. We ran threw the town passing by people as they shopped, I swiftly veered left and right going threw there legs and to the side of them. Arc was on top of the markets running along easily as I took the hard route. He jumped into a open spot in the crowd and we both gave each other a high five and tackled into a market both knocking over the merchant and swiftly taking a few things there and stuffing them into our sacks.

I jumped out of that market and headed a little bit up towards another booth as I stopped and looked then with out thinking snatched a few of his goods and set them into my sack. Just as I was about to run off the man at the booth lunged forward and tried to grab hold of my collar. I quickly moved my head back and flipped forward onto his back as his weight on the counter added with my weight caused it to collapse, wood went ever where as I jumped into the air landing on top of his market booth. Then ran off again, I heard screams coming from all around me some were saying to stop that demon others saying kill him. I hated them all and just wanted to stop turn around and slay each and every one of those bastard's.

Arc met me at the end of the long row of markets and grinned happily as he held a full sack of goods, I did the same we both shook each others hand and I said with the grin on my face, "ha were the greatest thieves in this intier village no one can stop us". He laughed as well and slapped my back as we both calmed down and started walking off leaving the broken merchants and there markets.

"So where should we chill out tonight I was thinking of heading down to lake Rise and go over my goods maybe I grabbed something pretty and sparkly for Kaye". He flung the bag over his shoulders and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"you know Kaye digs me dude".

"Yeah sure she loves you like a disease" I kept forward with my bag dragging on the floor behind me. We walked for about ten minutes until we came to a small path that spread into the forest it was a dirty path of course ridden with leaves making it look like nothing. I turned at the point and walked in followed by arc, we kept walking for another ten minutes growing tired and weary, "we there yet arc" I said ahead of him?

"Hell if I know you are the one who's ahead of me why don't you sniff the ground for me" he laughed a bit.

I payed no mind as I came to a large canal dug by the villagers to keep fresh water coming in and out. I leaped over it with ease and kept forward as did arc. It wasn't to soon till we came to a large hole in the ground filled with sparkly clean water. Fishes were in it but the water was still good all the same. I took my shirt off along with my pants and boxers as I walked into the cold water.

My body shivered until I got used to it and relaxed even though I was naked I could still relax in the water and wash off. I looked to my right and arc was doing the same thing but he was looking threw his bag of stolen goods. His body was pale all the way down and scarred a bit, he was skinny and about only 5'2 feet high. I was a little taller then him by only 2 more inches. We were much different in shape and form, his musculus weren't big while mine were barley visible, his teeth always white as mine were usually a little yellow. His skin pale as the moon as my skin was tan. His eyes a deep sea blue as mine were a blazing gold. And the biggest difference of all was he was a elf and I was a fox demon perhaps the only fox demon in this region.

I shook my head taking these facts out of my head and reached behind me by my clothes to my sack as I poured them onto the grass near the lakes edge. "Lets see" I said as I sorted threw my bounty, I was able to snatch four bottles of wine, some loafs of bread, a wheel of cheese, a glove, a brown cloak with a large hood able to cover my face, and even a gold necklace with a small ruby in the middle of it.

Arc had his stuff but back into his sack and he was laughing, "I got shit this time" he said floating in the water ahead of me as the current from the wind carried him around the water.

I reached for a bottle of wine and took out the cork as I drank, the red wines bitter taste flowing threw me as I drank enjoying it, some of it flooded out of my mouth and down along my neck and onto my chest. The cold lake water I sat in washed some of it away and carried it threw the water only it to fade away into the water.

A slight warm night breeze came threw the trees screaming a endless song as it hit each of the trees making a noise. I found it comforting, my fox ears twitching slightly as I turned and looked up at the night sky. There was a full moon out tonight and not a single cloud in the sky. Stars were in the air as well, decorating the sky in its beautiful colors of white and red. The moon light shown down into the lake on arc and I as it made the water droplets on out skin glow. I could of fallen asleep out here and there was know way I would want to go back to my home in the loft alone. The sounds of the night and wildlife would keep me more comfort then the secluded silence I so often felt back at home.

"You ok buddy" said arc swimming a few feet in front of me his hands behind his head as he stared into the sky with his blue eyes.

"Never better just enjoying some silence under the mood" I said with my elbows on a rock as it leaded back smiling to my self.

"Never heard something so gay" said arc chuckling as he dived into the water only to come back out standing in front of me, he walked past me a bit naked still and grabbed his clothes as he got dressed. "I better get going before it gets to late you just enjoy you're silence and if a villager catches you kill him we don't want anyone finding out about our hide out".

I nodded and leaded back with my eyes closed as arc walked off dragging his sack behind him. I sat in the water for a while as my body began to give into weariness and I started to drift off into a sleep. I stood up slowly as my fox tail swayed dripping wet behind me. Each step I took I could feel my concise slip away from me. I quickly got to a tree not to far away and grabbed my pants slipping them on as I threw a blanket on me. I closed my yellow orbs and slipped into dream lands where anything I wished for would come true. My dream how ever was to wish for someone to say I wasn't alone.

The smell of jasmine in the air past by my nose as I twitched. I was awake now but refused to open my eyes, I hoped I could keep darkness around me so I could sleep longer. I heard the noises of animals around me from the morning, a few chirps of the birds singing there tunes to there young. A few squirrels eating acorns as they made there little noises.

I forced my eyes open now even though they didn't want to. I saw a person standing in front of me giggling. Her face and body was blurred since I just woke up but as I shook my head a bit I noticed a girl standing on front of me, "morning sleepy head" she said laughing. Her hair was long and black as it reached down to her shoulders. Her skin a tan color like mine but hers was more cleaner and didn't have as many scratches on hers either. I looked into her penetrating hazel eyes. I wanted to stare at them for hours since they were like gem stones. She was wearing tight black pants and a white tucked in shirt as she hand her hands on her hips looking at me in a confused way.

"Ugh" I moaned as I moved my head around moving the red hair from out of my gold eyes, "morning Kaye" I said to her yawning.

She gave me a angry look and brought her hand up a few feet as she slapped the back of my head. This caused my head lunge forward a bit as my fox ears lowered themself, I rubbed the back of my head, " what the hell was that for" I said in a angry tone of voice.

"I heard there was a robbery on the strip yesterday a fox demon ands a elf I wonder who that could of been", she gave me a type of prosecution look.

"Hell I know maybe a fox demon like me came in a few days ago and stole some things yesterday" I shrugged knowing she already knew it was me.

She sighed and kneeled down next to me, "you need to be more careful ok one day you might get really hurt and if something happened to you what would I do". Her eyes filled with sadness as she looked at me. Her lip quavering as she stared at my gold eyes.

"Come on Kaye im too strong and sexsai to get hurt let alone die" I laughed a bit. She didn't laugh but she did stand up and rubs my fox ears gently. My eyes widened and I lowered myself to the ground enjoying the feeling. She knew that I was sensitive in that area and she was either trying to make me act like a pet or just make me feel good.

"You're so cute when you do that" she said giggling a girly giggle as he ran her hands threw my hair and ears petting me like a dog. I smiled a bit and lifted my head up as I looked at her.

"So what you want to do now" I said slowly as I stretched a bit.

"Im not sure we can go swimming" she said smiling again as usual. She was always smiling no matter what happened she smiled and it's a comforting thing to see. I remembered the first time I was dropped off in the woods by my mother and left me on my own. I walked around for days threw the harsh dark woods at only the age of four. I remember falling into the dirt and feeling deaths cold dead hands gripping onto my throat ready to pull me into hell. When I heard a sweet voice, looked up and saw a young girl holding her hand out towards me, "hi my names Kaye want to be friends" she said giving her normal smile. I looked away and nodded as I took her hand.

"Um swimming, I just did that yesterday let do something new". I said thinking for a few minutes.

"You wanna go for a walk or something threw the woods since its almost spring it'll be nice and dry out and even better we catch a good day before the rain fall".

It didn't take me long to think and I quickly nodded as she took my hand and helped me up. I wiped some dirt off my clothes and grabbed my sack of goods from the village as I threw it over my shoulder and gave Kaye a smirk as she walked by me. I followed behind her not that far at all maybe only a feet away behind her, she seemed to slow down and was now at my side. I had my right hand in my pant pocket as my left hand was gripping the sack in my hand as it rested over my shoulder.

We were both walking along a path that was set before us, it was a bit muddy from rain fall but I didn't care. The breeze was nice as it flowed threw the forest around us, it cooled my face and moved some strands of red hair out of my face. I turned to Kaye who was looking down with her hands at her side, I wasn't sure what was wrong so I said, "hey chin up there's nothing to be sad about".

she looked down at the ground more and shivered but not from the cold. Her eyes were swelling up with tears as she didn't respond. I was getting into one of my moods again and was just about to walk away as she said slowly and quietly, "why are you the way you are"

I opened my eyes wide as I wasn't sure what she was talking about fully. "What do you mean the way I am"? I said as I nearly dropped the sack in my hands.

She looked at me with her hazel eyes as they were still wet from a few tears just ready to drop. "You steal, you fight, you hate humans, and even though you're nice to me you are cruel to every one else" she paused for a second as she looked back at the ground and then said again, "why are you like that"?

I gave a slight frown and my gold eyes closed as I stared at the ground and then back to her, "I don't have anyone who cares about me enough to help me so I have to steal to survive, I fight to make myself stronger so that one day I can be the best , and finally humans are the entire reason why I have no body they were cruel to me when I was young and that why I cant stand to be around them. "

She looked at me and then started to tear up as a few trickled down her face, "but I'm human". She then flung herself at me as she wrapped her hands around my waist and brought her face to my shoulder and started to cry.

"Yes I know you are human but you are the only human I can actually stand, I guess it doesn't really make that much sense but its nothing to cry about, you big baby". I tried to make her laugh because I still wasn't sure about why she was crying.

"Make me a promise kyar" she said with her face still in my shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears even though I couldn't see them. "Promise me that no matter what happens you'll always be here don't ever die ok".

I thought it was a cheesy promise to make but Kaye meant a lot to me so I said, "ok I promise no matter what happens ill always be here for you". I held her shoulders and moved her away a bit so I could see her face, she was smiling again and that made me fell good.

"Sorry I cried" she said laughing a bit trying to make me feel better. I grinned a bit and started running down the path.

"Come on Kaye see if you can keep up" I yelled to her as I waved my hand and then started running again. I was running slow enough for her to catch up. She yelled back to me and ran after me. we ran for a few minutes laughing and joking as we came to the end of the forest. I skid to a stop as I looked at the end of the woods. It was a river that I found there and it separated the forest from a rocky field. "Never been here before" I said to myself looking around with my head.

Kaye came up from behind me and tackled me as she rubbed my fox ears. "I twitched a bit and got red in the face as I laid back and relaxed she started to pet my ears. She shot a look ahead and stopped rubbing my ears and said, "I think we should turn back" she was scared I could tell.

I got up from out of under her and looked as I saw a chubby creature made of stone. It had a round body and short cubby legs with short chubby arms. Its face was cracked and looked to have no facial features it was just rock. few spikes were sticking out of its back and on its head and arms. Kaye got off me as I stood up after her, we both looked at the creature as it seemed to be staring right at me. In a spilt moment the creatures shot up as it began to crumbles. The parts of rock on his arm fell down onto the floor and rose as they flew across the river spinning and curving around. My face changed from happy to fear as I got in front of Kaye my hands steady and firm as I kept me feet stationary. The rock came fast in a straight line now and just as they were close enough I flung my hand forward punching straight. My hand touched the first rock and sent it flying backwards as the ones behind it spread apart into different angles as one by one they pummeled into my chest, shoulder, and legs.

I let out a painful scream as the rocks flew around me like a small tornado slamming into parts of my body ripping my shirt and making bruises. "Kaye get out of here" I yelled as the rocks flew around me cutting parts of my body now. She nodded and took off running as I stared at the creature threw the tornado around me. It started to move towards me as rocks flew from the ground and reformed a arm but this time It kept adding rocks to itself until its arms look like they had a blade at the end of it.

First thing first I need to get out of this tornado of rocks. I thought to myself as the creature walked into the river and disappeared only to crawl back out on my side like it was just walking. It got close and flung its hand forward as the blade attached to its arm went threw the tornado and almost cut threw my chest, but I found room and spun to my side. It created a small opening as it thrusted its hand forward, so I took it with my right and pulled back as i launched myself threw the opening and outside of the tornado laying on the floor scratched and bloody right next to the creature. It turned its freaky looking head to me and spun its round body to meet me. I stood up fast and jumped into the air over the creatures head, as I seemed to hover for a second and fly down at him using gravity as my ally. I lifted my right foot up as I connected straight at the creatures face as it sent its head spinning around in a circle a few times. Its head stopped spinning as I landed on the ground in front of him, I then stood up and pivoted on my left foot as i swiftly punched it in the face. My hand hit its forehead and didn't do anything except send a painful rush threw my arm and to my brain as I brought my hand away and moved it side to side, "shit that hurt". While I was close the creature moved a bit shifting as its hand flew into my stomach at close range. My back moved outward as my hand face and legs went inward forming a bind around the creature hand as I flew backwards hitting a tree and slowly falling to the ground.

Its arms molded into its own body as did its legs and face forming just a ball. The ball stood there for a second and rolled forward at me. I was against a tree and hurting to badly to get up and dodge. I saw as it rolled at me a small white spot in a little crevasse on its body. "That must be its weak point" I said to myself as I ran my fingers along the dagger at my side. I acted fast and swiped the thick branch over my head as Ii fell. I kicked it forward in front of the path of the creature as it rolled. The two connected and the creature went into the air still rolling and coming at me. I leaded forward a bit and ran like a blur under the creature as it was in the air. I spun around having my back over the ground grabbing my dagger and threw it into the air under the creature as the dagger hit it in its weak point, my dagger got stuck in the crevasse piercing the white spot as the rolling stopped in the air and turned into nothing but falling. It hit the ground behind me and laid not moving.

"Bastard" I said as I staggered to my feet and walked over to it to get my dagger. I looked like a old drunk man dirty and limping falling over a few times. I came to it and grabbed the hilt of my dagger as I yanked it out onto to set it back into its scarab. I then pushed the creature into the river where it sunk into the water and disappeared into the dark void of the water.

The air was still breezey and felt much better as I walked slowly along the path holding a mark on my arm where blood was coming out. Nature was watching me during that fight and now it seemed to be working towards my favor. The trees gave me more shade as I saw fruits hanging along the trees on the path. I kept walking as I stared forward heading for my home to get some rest. I walked for hours since I was tired and moving slower now. Eventually I came out to a hill that over looked the village. It was the same hill arc and I ran down to get to the village, I smiled and started down the hill. I snuck along behind the houses and shops so I wasn't to be seen. I did this for a few minutes until I came to a large building made of stone. It was painted a sappy faded yellow. At the top of it how ever was a large crack filled in shadow witch was my home.

I walked to the back and grabbed a ladder as I climbed up about three stories and then swung around to my right still being stealthy as to not be seen. I found myself inside my home and plopped down on my bed staring at the wall to my right.

I felt as if this was my prison. I was forced here when ever something bad happened. I didn't have anywhere to go, arc had parents that care about him and so did Kaye and I didn't want to intrude on them. I was alone, not the type of lonely ness of just sitting alone with no one to talk to. This lonely was around me all the time even when I was with my friends it was by me like my shadow. I had no one who cared about me, the villagers feared and hated me as did every one else I knew. I did have Kaye and Arc but they were just friends and they could easily get over me if I died.

When ever I thought about it I wanted to cry but no tears fell. Even my own emotions and feelings had no pity on me. I sighed bit and remained quiet as I rested in the perpetual darkness. My gold eyes shined in the darkness as I looked outside over looking the sky. I then sighed a bit as I slowly fell asleep, one tear trickled down my cheek as I drifted out of the harsh reality and into the fake world of dreams.

I wasn't sure when I woke up but I did eventually. I stood and walked towards the hole on my house as I gazed around, it was mid day after noon now my favorite time of day. My arm was still in pain but the wound healed up and I could move now, I grinned and jumped out of my loft and onto the branch of a tree as a I swung around and fell on the normal firm ground.. I then started to walk around aimlessly for what I wasn't sure just something to do, I should of gone to Kaye but I forgot. I kept walking along the outskirts of the village as I came to arc who was in the middle of training against a tree. "Eh hey buddy you wont get much better doing that" he stopped for a second and looked at me.

"Well kyar at least I don't just sit around all day and mope" he grinned.

"I don't always mope dude and I just got out of a fight and am tired as hell" I sighed as I looked at arc as he started up smacking three with his staff again

"Yeah I know Kaye told me, she's really worried but she's ok now that you told her right".

My eyes widen and I figured out I totally forgot to tell her I was ok, I rushed away from arc and started running into the village.

Just as my feet touched the soil all the villagers started to scream as a few guards rushed out of some rooms and from under market tarps. "Freeze you're under arrest" they yelled as they gripped sword and canes.

I grinded my teeth and said, "im in no mood for this" I then leaped into the air as I landed on ones head, a officer swung his sword at my feet but I leapt off his head before I was caught. I kept jumping along them till I got on top a building at witch time I started to hop towards Kaye's house.

It didn't take me long to get there and when I did I leaped onto a small market tarp and it bounced me into the so I could reach her window, I looked inside and saw her looking at a book on her bed. "Kaye" I screamed threw the window, I needed to tell her I was ok and then get the hell out of here the town was full of guards trying to catch me for when I looked down and around I could see uniforms.

Kaye looked around a bit after I yelled and turned to the window to see me. I smiled as she glance, Kaye jumped up from her seat and ran to the window and opened it for me. Just as I was about to speak I felt a strike hit my face and my head turned as a red hand mark formed on my cheek. "That's what you get" she said with her stand twitching for another slap.

"Sorry ok I just wanted to let you know im fine" I smiled a bit ignoring her slap even though it hurt a bit.

"Well I figured that much just be more careful next time ok you had me worried I even started looking at my journal of us when we were growing up".

"Journal" I said puzzled. Just as she was about to respond to me I felt something strike my intier body, it clouded my vison as well as made a puff of smoke. I coughed a bit and pushed Kaye back as I slammed the window shut not letting any get into her room. I felt another object hit my back as that one exploded as well making more gas and smoke appear, I heard Kaye's screaming but quickly fell backwards and flew off the roof of her room and onto the village dirt below.

I kept coughing as I hit the ground the smoke now gone but still I smelt its horrible smell. A few people came to me holding sticks as they picked me up, I tried to struggle but one of the men slammed the dull end of a spear into my gut as I lost the wind in my body and blacked out.

Chapter 2

Proposition, empty promises, and good byes

I heard the scrapes of chains around me as I had my eyes closed. My hands moved a bit but went no where and I didn't smell anything besides cold air and decay. I staggered to open my eyes as I found myself chained to a wall in some prison. My legs, chest, and arms, hell even my neck was chained."where the hell am I" I said to myself as I looked around the prison, a few others were in there with my but they were old and asleep or maybe dead I wasn't sure.

I started yelling as I felt the binds of my chains start to choke my neck. I leaded back hanging free as I heard know one answer me. It was then that I looked to my right and noticed a man hanging right next to me. His body burnt and eaten away as blood was still fresh or it seemed. I saw that he had no eyes and a half of his skull was clearly visible. His skin moved a bit as I saw threw the rips in his flesh a few maggots squirting around inside him.

My stomach churned at the sight of the maggots eating away at the man from the inside until I felt my food lurch into my throat. I opened my mouth as a wave of liquid spewed out making a mess on the floor in front of me. I lurched again as I couldn't control it I just saw something to disgusting for words.

"Please someone help me", my voice grew loud as it echoed threw the walls and faded away along with my hopes of getting out of here alive. Tears started forming in my eyes but I held then refusing to cry even as I smelt the rotten decay mixed with the putrid stench of my own throw up.

Had to get my a hold of myself had to think of something to get out of here. I said to myself as my eyes searched the room around me. Nothing but darkness and dead bodies, a few cob webs and a few rats as well. My eyes then stopped as my hope faded away into the lower bottom of my gut, nothing to do but wait for my death. I told myself a few times looking at the ground no longer struggling to get out.

"Hello is someone here" said a shaky old voice from out of the shadows. It sounded old but at the same time fool of energy. I tried frantically to look around for the one who just talked but saw know one, my mind must of been playing on me, I said to myself smiling in a ironic way. The stench was probably getting to my mind.

"Hello" the voice said again a little more stern but still shaky.

"Yes" I responded thinking to myself why I was talking to my own mind.

"Thanks god" the voice said again, "please person you need to get out of those chains and follow my voice".

"I would if I could" I responded now thinking that the one who was talking to me was actually a real person and not just my mind playing and toying with me like a doll.

"Pick the locks son look for a sharp bone or something and try and pick the locks on you're chains".

I decided to listen as I searched around me with my golden eyes. My fox ears twitched slightly as my eyes glistened like head lights as I could see better in the darkness. Thank god for me being a nocturnal demon I said to myself chuckling. I snapped back to the matter at hands, no I have to focus I told myself again. I then turned to the rotten body near me and noticed his leg was thrashed apart with swords. I could easily latch on to it with my fox tail and maybe get a piece with it.

I swiftly put my plan into action as my tail wrapped around the dead mans decaying body. I could feel the way the skin crawled just with my tail and it was twice as disgusting as before. I let out a small yel as my tail easily snapped a piece off and bought it up as far as I could make it go. I reached my chained hand to it and was able to latch onto the bit of bone. I already being a thief new how to pick a lock and this was simple for me now. I bent my wrist a bit to the lock and started prying at the lock as I heard a click and saw the lock fall.

A sight of relief took over as I heard the sound too metals clanking together knowing I was free now. I quickly took out the other locks on my body and was free even though I kept the chains around me.

"Hurry" yelled the voice again threw a hall way I didn't notice before. I nodded to myself and ran in that direction. My legs were Woking hard as dead bodies linden the hall way some with arrows in there eye sockets and others with swords in there stomachs. As I ran my hand griped the hilt of a rusty but still sharp blade and ripped it out of the skeleton and kept running dragging the tip of the blade on the stone making sparks as the tip started to become normal and sharp.

It wasn't long till I came to another room and there in front of me was a old man, he was wearing a old green silken robe. He had a hat on him and it was odd. It bent forward like a Benet but then shot around the back into a long santa type thing. His face features were dirty probably from the dust around the room and had a few wrinkles, id say he was about in his late forties. His ears were perked up and long like Arcs but his were much longer they reached what seemed to be almost a whole foot long. His eyes were a deep green as they stared at me some of his white hair covering his eyes.

"I wasn't dreaming you are a person" I smiled knowing I wasn't alone now as I looked right and left for a way to free him. His body was more covered them anything I've ever seen before, the chains wrapped around his chest tight giving him no room and barley showing any on his chest as his arms were completely covered except for some green robe.

"Yes I am a real person now lad can you try and find the lock and get me out of here" he said expectantly in a stern voice.

I nodded slowly and looked at the chains finding nothing, "I think they set the lock inside you're chest with the chains so it cant be picked".

"Ah, well then lad if there is nothing you can do to help me then just get going".

"Ha come on now im kyar Komodo the great thief of Hilo village, there is nothing I cant escape from anything and that says the same for you". My face showed a cocky grin as I walked up to him prying at the chains. I sat down thinking for a few minutes.

"Such confidence" he said quietly as his face looked at me intensively "he might be the one" he said again in a low tone of voice.

I was lost and thought and really didn't hear what he said as I stood up and reached for the sword I took. "Hold still old man" I said as I lifted my right leg and put it forward as I moved my left leg back a bit. With a swift hand motion I slashed vertically at the chains as I felt my blade connect with the metal. It made a loud sound as I heard some cracking, I looked at my sword as it broke in half at the point where it was rusted. The shock from the two metals colliding sent me flying backwards and landing on my back sprawled out like I was making a snow angel.

I sat up rubbing the back of my head as I looked at the chains I then focused on the wall that held the chains in place. "One more try" I said standing up brushing some dirt from my pant legs and back. He watched as I walked towards the wall and looked he was only being held by two links for the chains. My fingers ran along the wall behind the link as I found the few cracks and weak points.

My hand moved back slight and balled into a fist as I threw it forward hitting one point only a centimeter from the link. Noises filled my ears as the link fell off the all making the chains on him fall and him along with it. His body hit the ground fast and he was on his knees probably from all the weight of them all. He looked at me smiling a bit as his body rose to about six feet tall. The chains slid off him and he patted me on the head, "you're a very strong lad and you said you're names kyar right"?

My head nodded as I didn't like to be patted but let him do it anyway since he did help free me. He started walking away dragging the chains with him as I stood for a second or two and watched him walk away only to follow. "Hey why were you put in here" I said walking behind him with my hands in my pockets.

A slight grin fell on his face as he looked back at me still walking, "I came here looking for something and when I asked the head master of this village about it he threw me in here". The old man fell into silence after that.

"Well what was it that you asked" I said interested in he mystery, not like we had anything to talk about since we were walking threw a corridor filled with the dead?

"So many questions lad ill tell you once we get out of this gate way of death and trials".

I sighed and put my hands on the top of my head as I didn't understand that crappy term but he was older so I might as well listened to him.

We walked for what was about thirty minutes even though it seemed to be more like a few hours. We were now on a type of stone floor that was rising up at a vertically angle. We stopped in front of a huge stone door, it seemed to be thick and there was no way I could break it. The old man walked p the door as he closed his eyes, not to soon after his body was engulfed in a light green light, it surrounded every part of his body and was like a outline. He pulled his hand back palm facing out like he was going to push something. His hand started to emit a type of brighter green light that hurt my eyes as I stared at it. In just one push his hand slammed into the wall making the green light spread threw out the cracks and stop in a few places as a moment of quiet was following.

The solitude was only a few moments long until it was broke by a cracking noise, the huge stones fell apart like sand and hit the floor as a burst of sun light shot into the entrance and illuminated every thing with a bright white light that came from the sun.

He walked out and I followed as the birds chirped as they sat on hedge stone and graves, I noticed now that we were kept inside a tomb the whole time. He looked at me smiling and spoke in a light hearted voice, "you may call my Kocolo and im a sage from the east".

"Well as you already know dude im kyar Komodo the fox demon from the west" I grinned a bit and laughed. My body gave out and I fell backward against a tree that was right near the tomb, "its good to be out of there" I said trying to block the memories of the dead bodies and the maggots.

Kocolo walked up to me and knelt by my side still keeping the smile on his face, "you want me to tell you what I asked young kyar" he then patted me on the head again

"Yeah" I said as I swished the air moving his hand off my head where my fox ears then perked up again.

"Very well ill tell you" he said s he took a seat making himself comfortable as he laid his arched back against a grave stone facing me. "I came to this village looking for a pupil that I can train for a tournament but when I told the elder about this he wasn't pleased, It looked like he didn't want any type of news about that tournament reaching the villagers ears and tried to keep me from talking. In doing so they sealed me into this tomb and hoped I would die eventually, but im free now and still looking for a pupil. So how about it kyar would you like to grow stronger then every one else and rival the strongest demons every born"?

My eyes lit up a bit as I thought about it, I really did want to grow to be a strong person no matter what it took and maybe going with this guy was my chance. "So kocolo what type of tournament are we talking about here and what's the prize for winning it"?

He gave me another smile and then spoke in a excited tone of voice, "this is no ordinary tournament son, its called the twighlight tournament. It was created so that any race of fighters can come and test there skills in battle and the prize is what we call the Gem of Twighlight.

This gem has a very special power witch it can use every thousand years. Over the years it collects power from the creatures around the world and then after the thousand years it has gained the power to grant only one wish to the user. Any wish you want it will be granted no laws concerning it 's limits. But like I said only every thousand years it happens and it'll be a thousand years from the last time it was used in only four more years. So if you happen to miss it then its over you'll never get another chance again".

I loved a bed time story as much as the next yong boy but this made me quiver with joy. I could wish for anything and all I had to do was beat up a few poor shmuks. I wanted to go and win that tournament, just leave every thing behind me here and get away for ever. Not like anyone cared about me anyway I was just thrown into a tomb by my supposed villagers.

"Well lad what will it be" he said as I thought about what I wanted to do. He kept his gaze on me as he already new what the answer was.

I lifted my head and nodded to him as I noticed the night sky over us, he must of been saying more then I thought since it was already night time. "Ill go but can you give me till tomorrow to leave I need to take care of some things first".

The old man clapped his hand, "splendid ill be back tomorrow evening morning at the crack of dawn I want you to meet me right at this spot with you're belongings." he laughed a bit as his body started to fade away leaving small bits and pieces of him behind until his entire body was gone and out of my sight.

I stood draped in the dark shadows again my shining gold eyes looking at the ground as a night time breeze flew by me moving my hair to the right. "So this is it time for my good byes" I said clutching my hands into a fist and then turning around as I ran threw the woods heading for the village.

I had no idea what I was going to say to my friends as I ran along the path leading away from the grave yard and back to my supposed prison in witch I was now given the chance for freedom. I came to the hill me and Arc ran along in our last heist as I just jumped into the air over it my body blocking the moon as I landed on the bottom of the hill and ran to a broken carriage. I jumped onto it as my foot pressed down on the back and flung me into the air as I flipped and landed on the top of the roof only to start running again.

My clothes flew behind me as the night air hit my face, my fox tail swaying closely behind me as my hair was slicked back along with my fox ears. I leapt like a frog across other houses roof tops as I came closer and closer to Arcs house. I eventually came to a large house rimmed with green painted wood and a small window with no candles burning. I slammed my hand down on the roof of the house I was on now as a board flew up and propelled me onto the roof of his house, I poked my head down to his window looking inside. Arc was sleeping in his bed face closed and his elf ears twitching slightly, I smiled threw the window and jumped off it as I landed on the village streets.

I turned around as I headed to my right like a blur passing by only a few houses as I saw a white house in front of me it was made of a grey type of stone but in the moon light it made it look white. I looked to see if anyone was looking as I ran forward heading for her house. It was a goal in front of me the end of a race and I needed to get there as fast as I could. I quickly got closer as two guards ran out of a ally way each holding staffs as they lit a small bomb with a match and threw them at me, 'bastards" I said. My hands went into the air as I grabbed the bombs and tossed them back swiftly making them hit the ground and spew smoke out hiding the guards.

I ran straight into the smoke and took a few seconds as I jumped out looking back as I seemed to hover in the air. As the smoke cleared the guards laid there each bloody and beat up sitting back to back but still alive. I landed on a smaller roof top as I bounced off it and onto Kaye's window only to back flip off the edge and onto a small window seal as I looked inside the window.

She was staring at the wall in front of her as she had tears on her cheek. She was just sitting there not looking anywhere as her hazel eyes stared at the wall doing nothing. I knocked on the window as he head slowly turned to meet me. I smiled waving to her as she bursted into tears. She ran to the window and opened it fast as she grabbed my waist and held my tight as her head was buried into my shoulders. "I thought you were dead" she said crying more and more as her tears flowed from her eyes like a river of sorrow.

"Well Kaye what can I saw im like a pest I keep coming back" I laughed at this as she clutched me tighter not laughing the slightest. "Kaye there is something I need to tell you ok"? I asked her getting prepared for what was going to happen next.

She gazed at me with her hazel eyes and nodded shaking a bit."well you see there is this tournament that's coming up in four years and im going to enter it".

She nodded again, "so then what's the big deal if its so far away" she asked nicely as tears still falling from her eyes.

"The thing about it is I need to leave for four years to train and then I will go to the tournament so you see ill be gone for a very long time but its not just for the glory of fighting its because I even get a stone to wish for what ever I want". As I stopped talking her hand shot from the window seal and struck me in the side of my face as I moved my head to the right. A red spot formed from where just slapped me as I turned around to see her again.

"You just cant go and leave me here you jerk you told me that you'd always be ere for me, you said, you promised" she said as she let her hand fly at me again.

I lifted my arm as I grabbed her hand before she was able to slap me, I turned her hand over as I took something out my pocket and set it into her hands only to close it again. I smiled to her as I said, "ill be fine you cry baby" I jumped off the roof and ran along the moon lit streets and disappeared in the nights shadow. I was heading for my house as I thought about what I wrote on the paper I handed her.

_Hey Kaye _

_You must be very sad about me leaving you alone but you still got you're family and Arc with you. Besides I cause nothing but trouble when im around so I think it would be better if I left. This tournament I have really no idea where it is to be honest but tell Arc about it and tell him he should enter it with me. I wonder what he will say when he finds about me leaving and not saying good bye, just tell him to save a punch for me in four years. Ill always be here for you Kaye always even if im not around im in you're heart like a memory, please don't forget about me cause I know I wont. Good bye you cry baby _

_You're buddy and sexy fox demon: kyar Komodo_

I thought about It for a while as I came to my house and swiftly ran along grabbing nothing more then my clothes and some food. I then threw the heavy sack over my shoulder and left my lofty prison I called a home and walked towards the graveyard shrouded in nothing but darkness. As I left my prison, my memories, and my friends behind.

Chapter three

Departure and the training day

It was still dark out but the sun starting rising from the mountains cascading a pinkish color threw they sky as it molded into light. My golden eyes were fixed on the sun now since I had nothing to relate to anymore, but I did hear Kocolo's foot steps behind me. Each step he took was like my heart beat, getting faster and faster as he approached me. "Hello sir" I said sitting on a grave stone, my leg propped up with my bag of belongings under me.

"I hope you slept well kyar" he said in a low tone. He probably just woke up and I wasn't sure if he knew I slept or not.

I have been here since I gave Kaye my letter and haven't even closed my eyes for more then two minutes. So I made up a lie, "I slept good not the best but good enough" I sighed and stared at the ground.

Kocolo took a few steps toward me and set his hand on my shoulder, "I know what you're leaving, but in order to gain something must be lost its they way it works".

My hands clutched and I spun around shooting him a glare, "im not losing my friends so don't say that". My golden eyes looking at his green gems ready to punch him in the face.

He smirked a bit and nodded, "you're right lad my mistake, you have such a short temper I swear". He laughed a bit holding his gut like santa Claus would. He then stopped and stared at the sun as I looked at the cold ground under me, "we should get going lad" he said again now in a more serene tone of voice.

"So you got me a horse or something, how we going to get there". Kocolo grinned a bit and went into his pocket as he lifted out a small wooden box. "We'll fly lad" he said as he opened the box to reveal some small powder. He mumbled some words to it as the powder began to glow bright blue some of it spinning into the air like a tornado. When it stopped a saw something over the horizon flying fast, it was like a blur to me its speed amazingly swift.

As it got closer to me I was able to get a better view of the creature, it was massive. On its bottom stomach it had yellow scales that go under it belly like a strip and up its ten foot tail. It had four legs each with six large and thick black claws petruding from the tip of its large toes. On the creatures face was three horns each shaped like a unicorns but two were at the bottom of its mouth while the other one rests on its forehead. Two large red eyes were under the one horn on his forehead and seemed to be looking down at me as its wings gently flapped making a large gust under it. All over to top of its body was blue scales each hard as rock as I knocked on one.

"Behold the blue dragon not many left in this region but I had this one since I was but a we child" said kocolo as he held onto one of the scales and pushed himself onto the dragons back.

"Well it's a big thing but I have something bigger" I laughed a bit at my joke as I climbed up the dragons scales like rock climbing. I threw my stuff onto the back of the creature as I still hung from its side. I finally got on top of it and walked to the head as I stared at the ground. I sighed a bit and gave a faint smile as I stared at the ground I used to call my home. "Good bye" I said quietly so know one could here me. Just as I spoke the huge dragon lifted off the ground making wind blast hit grave stones denting them slightly as tree were almost upturned.

We arose slowly until we reached enough height to get over the trees and we started off east. We passed right over my village on the way and I looked down at the villagers gawking up at me. It made me happy that I got to leave these people forever, the cruel humans who I hopped would die when I left. But at the same time of joy and peace I felt sadness and anger for I had to give up some of the things that made me happy.

It wasn't long before we were out of sight of my old village and now flying over the forest heading for the water. "Where we going" I yelled, I had to yell since the sound of the wind hitting the wings of the dragon made a loud scraping noise and was hard for us to hear each other.

"Were heading to my dojo on the east islands of Kinou" his face gave a slight smirk as he turned back around to navigate the dragon.

"Oh ok" I said as my back fell on top of the dragons rough back. "Im free" I said to myself again like a slave who was just released from his master. I felt like that village was a world one witch I cant escape, I was to die in that place but now am on a rocket ship and leaving that world never to return or I hoped so.

We only flew for about one hour, as I opened my mouth and said, "so kocolo I have a question why did you choose me to train".

He didn't take long to answer at all as he spun around and sat on the neck of the massive dragon. "Lad even though you cant see it now you have a very powerful soul. With my help I think I can teach you could learn the sages aura".

"What's that" I asked curiously. My head tilted to the side like a confused dog as my gold eyes remained set on him?

Kocolo laughed a bit and I felt by just his laugh he wasn't going to tell me yet "I lad ill tell you when we get our training under go". He paused for a few seconds and said, "now here's a question for you why did you decided so fast"?

I looked at the day time sky and thought of a answer to tell him, I really didn't no why I chose so fast either. Maybe it was just I didn't feel like a part of there village. Or I could of been thinking of Kaye, she has to put up with me and the villagers fighting with each other. I always did cause problems for her even when we were younger. I sighed a bit forgetting I was asked a question as my thoughts played over every thing Kaye and I have ever done in the past.

A few tears trickled along the sides of my cheeks as I shrugged my shoulders up and down. I looked at kocolo to find him staring at me, he looked like he could feel my emotion.

My body turned and I hung my legs off the side of the creatures huge body looking at the seas of trees below me as we cast down a light shadow covering almost nothing. I tried to shut out the visions of happy times in my head since they were causing me to cry when I needed to be strong. I gazed at the floor under us as the green tree tops disappeared completely and showed only blue water. A sea of endless tears I thought as a few of mine fell from my eye lid and off the dragon heading into the ocean below me.

"We will be there in about four more hours kyar so make you're self comfy and sleep do what ever you want" he stopped talking and held onto the dragons horns as he maneuvered it like the rein of a carriage or horse. I nodded as my hand whipped the tears from my eyes, I walked back to where I was sitting and stuffed some of my thing under my head as I closed my golden eyes and drifted away from reality.

I sat alone in the belly of the death, the grass a pale grey as the sky was no different. Mist was covering the land scape as it made every thing like trees and animals into blurs. I set my shaking hands into my pockets as I started walking forward, it was then that a voice shot threw the air and into my ears. The fox ears on my head twitched slightly as I turned around to see Kaye there smiling at me and waving. I laughed a bit and started running towards her as my body seemed to shrink and turn smaller as did Kaye's. "Kwae" I said as my short five year old body held out a hand to her.

She giggled as her body was small as well and extended her hand to take mine, just as they were close shadows started to rain down from the clouds above us. They hit the ground all around her and I as the shadows ate away at every thing. I looked right and left and then back at Kaye who was starting to walk away fading. "Kaye" I yelled, my body suddenly turned back to my older self. She looked back and stopped moving as her smile formed on her face again. Just as I started to run for her again the shadows crawled on top of me yanking me down on the ground each one covering a part of my body "Kaye" I screamed again to her my hand out like I was trying to reach for her.

She still smiled as she stood there but her body was getting smaller and smaller not like a changing back to a kid way either like she was walking away from me getting further and further away with each of my yells. My hand stretched out a bit as the shadows rose to my finger tips and completely covered me as my body faded away and sank into the dark abyss underneath me. I fell threw the hole in the ground as the shadows were gone but darkness all around me. No light not even the smallest particle of light inside it. I just kept falling deeper and deeper with no sign on the end.

I felt my body jerk around a bit as I opened my eyes to see kocolo standing there holding my body, "finally you're awake lad" he said smiling to me. It took me a few seconds but I lurched out and let out a yell of insanity from that dream. "You ok son" he said again setting me down onto the grass.

"Yeah im fine don't worry" I smiled a fake smile as sweat remained on my forehead, my hands gripping the grass under me. "wait grass" I told myself looking around. We were on the shore now a little bit behind a beach.

"We are here lad please follow me and we can get you're room ready". Kocolo then turned around as he started to walk away from me his hands covered in clothes as they held onto each other on his back like he was a slave. I stood up shaking a bit still from the dream and threw my belongings over my shoulder and started to walk with him.

We walked up a long stair case as it was embedded into the side of a mountain, I saw all kinds of plants to my side. One even seemed to follow me by turning as I walked. This made me chuckle as I kept walking following kocolo up the fucking ten mile stair case. "Are we there yet" I said a few times as we kept walking.

"No but we can be there In two hour if you do it my way" he said grinning a bit as he looked at my legs and then my face. "Try to keep up now lad" he said as his body bolted off in front of me like a blur he was running up the steps faster then I have ever seen a old man go. My face grinned a bit as I darted up after him falling behind a few times as we kept going. I didn't know what caused me to grin but I would say it was all about the thrill of getting stronger maybe a demon trait.

I was getting closer to kocolo as he ran, the second I came on the same step as him he went faster doubling me like I was nothing, "if you can catch me lad ill give you a free lunch".

"Free"! I said following him my eyes showing a bit of concern. "Fine be that way". My feet seemed to double in speed from the last time and I was heading up the steps faster then I ran with Arc. I got right to his side as he looked at my speed, I didn't take my eyes away from the path ahead as he tried to get me to look.

"You are much faster then I thought you'd be after you're first try" he said loudly as a slight grin happened upon his face, "maybe we can reach it in a hour and a half".

"That's to long lets try a hour" I said running a head of him a little bit as my speed kept increasing. I was being cocky now and it could of been yet another demon trait that my fox ears brought upon me.

I lost track of time as the end came to my eyes. It was the goal now and I hadn't lost any speed from when I ran past kocolo. My head turned to see him as he was only a inch behind. A huge red gate was at the end of the stair case and as we got close to it I swung my legs around hitting the door as it opened. I flew back from the shock of hitting the huge door and flew forward as I went threw a crack slight opening only to fall and skid across the stone steps a few feet. "Glad to see some enthusiasm kyar but please next time just open it like a normal person".

I brought by hands to the back of my head as a grin appeared on my face, "sorry just I wanted a free lunch what ever that means". He walked forward a bit and stared at a huge wooden house, it stretched about half a mile long and had only one story but still it was amazing. There was mist around the floors of the house, I later noticed as I looked over the gate it was clouds since we were up so high. I lifted my hand and tried to see if I could reach heaven. I brought my hand down and sat on the ground laughing to myself a bit.

"I see you aren't tired from the run kyar" he said grinning a bit his hands behind his back still.

"Me no way im built like a ox I wont get hurt or tired so easily" I looked up at him my fox ears twitching slightly.

"Great then you wont mind running three more laps along the stair case go down and back up three times" he kneeled down in front of me and pat my head, "you have until the sun sets to complete it so I suggest you get to it soon" he stood and walked off with my stuff and closed the door behind him.

My face showed a expression of hate and at the same time understanding as I stood up staggering a bit and walked to the door and opened it only to walk threw and close it.

There I was looking at a path, the path of my destiny spread out in front of me with welcoming arms. My body lurched forward as I ran down the steps and didn't stop. I wasn't pacing myself either I was trying to develop stamina so I kept pressing onward. Forcing to run myself ragged by the memories of my friends. I was a chain loose and ready to break as my friends were the lock to keep me in place and give me a understanding of where I was in the world but without them I was just a chain nothing else nothing more.

After five hours the sun started to set and it was my last time getting up the steps I was much slower now but I kept on running as I approached the door and flung it open. I staggered up to the house and slid open the door as I saw him eating, a plate of fish and vegetables was laid out next to him and I knew it was for me. Just as I went to take the food I fell on the ground breathing hard, "eat I know you're tired but you cant get tired during the tournament" he took a bite of his own food not looking at me eyes shut like he was asleep

I forced my body to sit up leaning against the wall as my shaking hand waved over the food and started picking at it only to bring it back up to my mouth and chomp on it. "What will I be doing tomorrow kocolo" I asked him still tired from running so such.

He finished his food and gave me a slight look and smiled, "you run that path all day for twelve hours then you can rest, the day after that same thing and it will keep going until I think you're speed would have increased enough to start fighting".

"What the fuck that's crazy" I said jumping to my feet gold eyes wide open as I looked at him intensively.

"Crazy as it may be the other fighters have been training since the day they were born and you need to catch up to them and this is the only way now go and get some rest you have to wake up at the crack of dawn.

I muttered some words and finished my food as I staggered to my feet and walked away, I poked my head threw a hall way and looked at kocolo smiling, "and where is my room".

He kinda fell on his side still sitting the way he was while he was eating as he sat back up and said, "third room to the right".

"Yeah thanks" I said walking away with my hands in my pockets. The room was panted a light green as the floor was a tan color. A bed was in the middle of the room with nothing under it just a few sheets and blankets piled on top each other with a large white pillow in the back of it. The view from here was great I got a good look threw a hole in the gates as I could clearly see the beach at the bottom of the mountain. "So this must be what its like to be free" I told myself closing my eyes once again and fell asleep.

Te next morning I got up and ran as instructed bye kocolo. And the day after that I did the same thing. It was my routine and it kept going for a full four months until he finally told me, "you're ready to start learning how to block and fight".

He walked up to me and placed a small brown package into my hands it was covered by red string. It was lumpy and felt smooth as I just stared at it and then looked back up to kocolo. I slowly tore apart the paper as I looked at what was given to me. The pants were black as night and made of a thin cotton. It was baggy and hung loose around my foot but it was snug and I could kick easily. I reached into the bag again and took out a red shirt made of the same cotton as my pants. The sleeves were ripped off and had the rips still in the shoulder area like little triangles. I then took the last article of clothing, a yellow silk belt, I tightened it around my waist line as a large amount left over hung at my side. "Hey I like it" I said laughing a bit.

"Well that's good, now that you are wearing those clothes its time to teach you how to use you're new speed against you're opponent. I nodded slowly as we walked outside into the courtyard behind his house. There was a arena built there and it was rather large, "you'll be fighting on something like this only much larger ok" he jumped into the air and landed on the tiles as he walked around a bit only to stop and turn to me. "Come on kyar" he said staring at me.

"Yeah ok" I said as my feet moved and instantly I was on the arena leaving only a few small trails of dirt and a few foot prints in the sand surrounding it. My hands were at my side as I leaded back a little looking sluggish, my red hair was flowing behind me as I stared into Kocolo's eyes. His green eyes resembling jade emeralds, they were inanimate and not moving the slightest until he spoke, "you will attack me and I will block try as long as you can to hit me and then well switch off the other way around".

Just as he finished talking I ran forward making a sort of ripple effect behind me as I approached kocolo. He stood there not moving as I got closer and closer. my hand flew gracefully threw the air heading kocolo. He lifted his arm up just as my hand got close and moved it to the side. His arm was under my arm as it prevented me from hitting him with it, my left leg lifted up as I was about to kick him but his knee shot up as well. I hit his knee with the heel of my foot and kocolo lifted his knee up extending into a kick as he let go of my hand throwing me off balance.

"You need to be faster and more agile never pause always keep up the attack when close." he said his hands at his side. I nodded as I jumped up to my feet and ran forward again. After only a few swift kicks and punches I was sent flying clear across the arena. My face dirty and cut a little bit.

"Ill show you" I mumbled standing up as I whipped some blood from my mouth I then ran forward. just as I was getting close he hurled his fist forward trying to hit my face. I dove to the right side stepping a bit as I was at his side. My leg flew around in a round house motion as I felt it connect with Kocolo's flesh.

"Keep it up lad" he said standing up as his fist and feet started to fly at me. They were faster then I thought and I began to feel him slamming into parts of my body. With one thrust of his arm he hit my gut and caused me to fly backward, I refused to give up as I spun around in the air to land on my toes sliding back on the arena as I propelled myself forward. And ran at him again but this time a little differently. I got past him slowly and spun around as he turned to meet me, my leg swung trying to kick him but he leaped high into the air while I followed him. When I got close to him in the air I moved my hand horizontally trying to hit his face with a punch. He moved his head back slightly as my fist moved past him, he flipped and landed on his feet hopping back to steps. I landed also and took two hops back to maintain distance.

I saw a grin on his face as he took a moment to breath, just as he did this I ran forward from my spot and lunged at him with my fist. He went right as I then flipped into the air kicking at his face, he quickly ducked so I slammed my foot down to try and hit him. I missed as he jumped back. He had a opening and In a split second I swung my hand around palm facing out like a push as it hit his gut. He slid back on his feet and moved his hand in front of his body and then back into the air like a stance as he stopped and stood normal.

"Fast reflexes boy every thing I dodged you came back at me with another attack I could barley keep up with you". He laughed a bit and rubbed some sweat from his forehead "you don't need to learn attacks much but lets see how well you can dodge" he smiled and ran forward at me. I waited as he got two feet in front of me and just disappeared, my gold eyes scanned the arena floor trying to pick up any movement with my eyes. I didn't see him but I sure felt him as his foot hit me in the back, I went tumbling forward on the arena and staggered to my feet.

Just as I stood and turned around he started up again slamming his fist and feet swiftly into parts of my body manly my face and gut. I noticed by his blows that he was attacking in a pattern, I caught on after a few hits and then started to block. His fist and feet were going every where but I still saw the pattern as I blocked barley but enough to stop him.

The sky changed from light of day to the dark of night. We were still going at it and he stopped me with his hand as he spoke, "that's enough for today, you're truly amazing you know that".

"How so" I asked breathing heavy from fighting so much with him?

"In one day you are able to stand up to a fight I don't think you need to be taught how to fight with feet and hands rather using special attacks with energy. such as the sages aura"

"Hey I remember that I asked you about it along time ago".

"Indeed kyar you did now ill tell you the sages aura is a powerful burst of you're inner energy. If you can focus on you're strength and switch you're outer energy with you're inner energy then a light will form around you're body. That light takes form and improves you're speed and strength greatly. And maybe since you are a demon you can change its form into something more".

"Ok sounds good now shall we get started on it" I asked kindly?

"I lad we will start first thing tomorrow the secret training along with the other fighting abilities you must learn. That's the training of the sages and I swear that in three years you'll of mastered it". He walked off the arena and into the house as I followed.

To be honest I wasn't hungry at all so I just headed into my new room and plopped down on my bed. And for once I fell asleep with the thought in my head. And that thought was clear, this is my place in the world.

Chapter four

The tournaments near, time to go

"Wake up fuckhead" he screamed into my ear as my eyes flew open letting the sun from outside shine in my golden orbs.

"What the hell" I said in a older tone of voice rubbing some of the long thick red hair out of my eyes, I looked at kocolo who just woke me up his face showing excitement of something.

"Its time lad its finally time". His face was cheer ful as he scurried around the room I was in gathering my belongings.

"Ugh what's time" I asked still half asleep.

"The tournament lad its but only two more days away and you have to get down there and register".

"The tournament already, seems like only yesterday I set off to start my training" I yawned a bit and stretched.

"Well it has been four years kyar and you have learned every thing I can teach you, its now time for you to be put to the test". He was still smiling as he was throwing my stuff at me.

I stood up and looked outside the window as I threw on my clothes, thoughts were running threw my head again, "wow I haven't noticed how fast time was moving by eh its like only yesterday I was doing running drills". I remembered every thing that I was taught and all the training I under went. I threw on the clothes he gave me when I was four years younger but these were bigger and more baggy around the shirt.

Here I was standing 5'9 at the age of seventeen, my hair was a darker red now and my fox ears grew a little taller with some hair at the tips of them. My fox tail was about two meters long now and still red with a white tip. I had a scar on my left arm from training but it was ok now. My golden eyes still the same but a little more serious looking but at the same time still childish. There wasn't a bruise, pimple, or scar on my face. It was perfectly clear and tan just like the rest of my body. I had more muscle now but not ripping, I did have a six pack under neath my clothes. My long red hair was still long as it reached my lower back around my butt.

"What are you doing standing there boy get you're things together" he yelled again as I was just staring at the window.

I stuttered for a second like a kid who was sleeping in class and then asked a question, "yeah ill get to it". I laughed and kneeled down stuffing every thing into a brown sack as I threw it over my shoulder and whipped some hair from my out of my eyes, "these bangs get annoying you know" I chuckled as I said this.

"I can cut them for you lad" he said smiling as he held up a dagger.

"No its fine ill just keep them" I gave a slight nervous grin.

When we were all packed up he took a deep look at me with his old green eyes. "You changed a lot kyar" he spoke in a sincere tone.

"Yeah I know" I grinned slight and looked at the ground.

"Boy just think of it you will have to beat the girls off with a stick" he walked past me and patted my shoulder.

I laughed a bit I guess kocolo was a type of father to me now. "Yeah you dirty old man" I said quietly, I knew he could still hear me. He took a second glance back at me as I gathered a few more things and then he walked away.

My gold eyes found there way to the window again as I stared outside looking at the clouds, "its been so long and now its time". I stood up looking at the empty room and then walked out of it and into a room where kocolo was eating fast, he saw me and took out a plate as he hurled it with the food on top of it towards me.

"Hey" I yelled as I held my hand up swiftly grabbing the plate and putting it on balance to make sure none of the food fell from the plate.

"Eat we don't have all day we need to get going soon" he was stuffing food into his mouth like a squirrel packing away for winter.

I looked at the plate and then back up to kocolo as I slowly nodded and then began to eat. After a few minutes he ran off and came back holding onto a sack of his own belongings, "hurry up lad" he said running off. I nodded and grabbed my things and followed him, he jumped down the steps that lead into his house as I ran down them tripping once as I fell on the floor of his front yard. I stood back up twitching and shook some dirt off my body and followed him. He opened the huge gate in front of his house as kocolo started running down the steps, I did the same but was running fast skipping a few steps on the way down.

It took us about ten minutes to get down the steps as we ran towards the beach and stood there looking around. "What are we going to do sir" I asked looking at the sky. The sun setting a glare over my face making my eyes glisen.

"What else lad im waiting for my friend to get here" he kept his eyes on the water seeing a few waves hit the shore.

I plopped down on the beach and sighed a bit as I waited for what ever he was trying to do. Only about a few moments later a huge dragon rose from the water near the shore and stared at kocolo as is neck went down to meet him."good morning Miny how have you been these past years".

The dragon moved its neck a bit as I heard a crack, "I have been doing great" he said in a old mans voice. Its powerful looking jaws lined with huge sharp teeth moving up and down as a blue mist flowed from his mouth with each word.

"What the hell I remember you but how can you talk" I asked my eyes wide open.

"Kyar he could always talk you just never listened or asked" kocolo laughed a bit and pet the huge creature under the chin.

"But still that's freaking crazy" I said petrified it seemed my gold eyes still looking at the giant creature as its wing dripped wet with water.

The dragon looked at me with its deep black eyes and chuckled as its wing lowered itself near me, "so lad we don't have much time to waste now do we".

"Why are we rushing" so much I finally asked as I walked up the dragons wings and took a seat on its middle back where a hump was from its butt. I used it like a tree stump to rest my back on.

Kocolo scratched his old wrinkly face and gave a slight sigh as he spoke, "well you see we were suppose to go two days ago and sign you in but I forgot and this is the last day to get you're name on the list".

My eyes were wide open again as I jumped up to my feet cursing and yelling at a fast pace, "what the hell why did you forget what if we miss it huh then what all this training for nothing get this old thing off the water and get over to the fucking tournament". He mumbled a bit and ran to Miny's head and spoke in its fish tailed ears.

"You got it chief" he said as the huge blue dragon wings on its side began to flap in and out of the water. Its tail lifted out and swayed behind him as it let out a roar slowly rising into the air. I was amazed how this old giant body was able to be carried by these wing I was perplexed. But I guess it didn't have to make sense as long as it could fly normally and smoothly I didn't care.

The dragon leaned forward a bit and I began to fly off still close to the ground as we flew higher and higher. I felt the gravity on me get stronger and the air start to thin but I paid no mind and just slowly breathed. The dragon shot out of a cloud and paused for a second flying in one spot as it slowly turned around and flew in that direction ripping its way threw the clouds.

I stared in front of me hands behind my head with my right leg over my propped up left leg. I was staring straight and at nothing else the clouds as they past by us each getting torn in half leaving nothing. We eventually went a little lower to the ground as I saw a forest of trees below. Flashbacks ran threw my head of the first time I flew by this area, we weren't heading over my old village cause we were going northwest. "How far do we have to fly" I yelled over the flapping of the wings.

"We will be on him for about another two hours at the most just try and relax its really not that far away". He turned back around and sat on Miny's forehead. I looked over my shoulder and smiled as we flew at a high speed much faster then when I was smaller. But as I stared over it I felt something in my stomach flow.

I held my gut and leaned over as I yelled to kocolo, "I have to drain the main vein". He shot me a glance and said, "Were making good time and we cant land in the tree so just pee over the side".

"What pee off the side of a moving creature at this height and speed" I asked my eye brow arched a bit?

"Yeah or you pee in you pants I don't care but were not stopping".

"Fuck, oh well" I said standing up and walking over to his side where the wing wasn't attached to. I looked down at the forest below and undid the fast on my pants. I turned to make sure no one was looking as I started to force out a stream of yellow liquid.

"Man this feels good" I said to myself sighing a bit from relief as I slowly fasten my pants back up and sat back down where I was smiling a big smile.

"How was it" kocolo asked laughing a bit at our joking.

"Better then sex" I responded. There was a slight pause for a second and we all started to crack up laughing. Miny opened his powerful jaws and let out a few laughs as well.

When the laughter subsided we commenced with our normal flight over trees more water and mountains. We flew for hours on end at the same speed until we eventually came over a mountain hill to a huge clearing. Inside the clearing was a large city or village full of all kinds of creatures and people walking around. A little further up this tiny metropolis was a large old style built coliseum. We flew over it for a second as I looked down and saw a huge arena in the middle as it was stretched all the way up to the sides of the arena where there was a wall so the spectators could sit and be safe.

"Hey kocolo where we going to land" I asked still yelling over the noise from the dragons wings.

"Were going to land soon just off the coast a bit so that we don't draw to much attention then we already are". I nodded and kept looking over the huge body of the dragon until I could no longer see the village, and the coliseum was nothing more then the size of a house. The dragons tilted forward only to jerk back stopping in the air as it flapped its wings slowly touching down on the ground. Kocolo and I hopped off the massive beast with our stuff and took in a deep breath as I turned to the dragon and pat it on the back. "Off with you now we don't want to get you hurt" said kocolo to the dragon.

"What ever I can take care of myself" the dragon then slowly rose into the clouds and disappeared behind the white vale.

"Well old man how long we got left to register" I asked? I wasn't looking at him when I asked this I was just staring blankly forward titling my head back and forward stretching.

"Well lad we only got", he paused and stared at the shadows around him and then sighed. "We got about one more hour to register".

"Well then you up for a little run sir" I asked even though I was about to take off.

"Hey you know me" he grinned and ran past me. A gust of wind followed him as it moved my hair back, a slight smile sprouted on my face and I ran after him.

My feet were almost unnoticeable as I ran forward leaning straight with my hair flying wildly behind my body. I moved right and left hopping around a bit dodging the trees that came towards me like trains. It was getting harder and harder so I leapt into the air grasping onto one of the branches as I flung my self forward only to land on top another branch. I started to run again but this time I was running along the tree branches ducking and jumping occasionally to dodge a random or a falling branch.

I stopped instantly but my body slid a few more feet as the mist from the dirt settled around us masking our body and preventing anyone from seeing us or us to see them. When it was gone kocolo and I found our selves gazing into the huge crowd of humans, elves etcetera. "Well lad welcome to twighlight it's the place where the tournament is held each and every one thousand years".

"Nice place now enough gawking we have to hurry" I said as I started walking forward luging my belongings over my shoulder. Kocolo was looking around at every single shop we passed by. "What you looking for old man" I asked my hands set inside my pockets as my gold eyes were looking ahead.

"I have a name lad" he spoke in a slightly deluding voice. He the took a small sigh as he said, "im looking for the registering booth it should be on this strip off shops if I am correct".

"Well that's interesting I said staring at the ground now dragging my feet along making trials behind my steps.

After a few minutes of bordem and walking we came to a large wooden built house. It had a man sitting in the back of it with a type of booth set up. His body was blue and his ears were like horns as his eyes were a deep black, "imps" said kocolo into my ear as we walked up to him.

"Hello sir im hear to register my pupil here his name is Kyar Komodo".

"Well isn't that all fine and dandy" spoke the little creature. His arms were crossed as his face had a angry expression. "I don't have time to deal with you so just sign into this book and take this" he reached into his pocket and threw a card.

Kocolo started writing in the paper as I grabbed the card. It was small in size and had a address on it, "this must be where there keeping all the fighters for the tournament" I said quietly to myself as kocolo finished and stood up yawning.

"So lad what is that you got there"? He looked at me with his green eyes trying to get a peek at what I was looking at.

"Huh oh nothing it just looks like the place where the fighters for the tournament will be going to sleep and since im fighting in it then I guess we can go there". I grinned a bit as I looked over the card then turned around walking off.

Kocolo ran at me fast as his body lurched forward grabbing the car, "ok but why you going so slow" he chuckled and started running forward. I opened my eyes wide as he took the paper from me and chased after him.

We ran up a large hill as it over looked the entire village below us, it was a trail like one in the woods as we followed it. The sky above us clear and blue as clouds were puffy as always, "calm before the storm" I thought to myself wondering about what was going to happen tomorrow. I mean it has been four years and here we were only one or two days away from the biggest event in my life so far.

As we ran along the path I noticed a few torches lit and then saw threw a few cracks in the trees a huge inn. People were on the porch laughing and drinking as they smiled to each other toasting off. I looked to my right and saw a girl and guy having sex in the bushes. "Well that's nice" I thought to myself looking away a little blushed in my face.

Kocolo looked around a bit and said, "im going inside to get a room you can walk around and do what ever you want just don't get hurt" he then started off. I watched him until he disappeared and then turned and walked towards the people around me. A young man with long blonde hair grabbed my neck and pulled me into the crowd of his friends as they gave me a drink.

"What's this"? I asked curiously looking at the long cylinder shaped bottle. It was grey and had some writing painted on it in thick bold letters.

"That's sake my young friend come on drink up for tomorrow is the big day where some might die and some might leave". I looked up at him and saw that his face was flushed with red. I laughed a bit and corked the bottle as I felt its burning taste enter my throat. It was very good and much better then red wine as I started to drink more and more laughing still. I was a little buzzed now as I was about to take my last drink. Just as it was being brought up to my mouth I felt Kocolo's hand slap it away.

"Lad you are not drinking to night you have a long day ahead of you". He looked at the bottle and took it as he drank what was left and brought me out of the crowd. "Good stuff now down to business we have a room and its on the far eastern walls of this inn, take our stuff and get settled in there ok".

"Yeah what ever" I said staggering on my feet a bit as I turned with his bags and walked off. They were heavy bags top me since my arms were very tired, my face had a hint of red tone and my gold eyes were closed. The sounds of laughter and yelling was gone now as my mind was empty. To far away to hear there voices nothing but solitude. "This must be it" I said slowly looking at a wooden door with the numbers six six six on it. "Well that's not unlucky" I said to myself as I took a deep breath and reached for the knob. I looked inside poking my head into the darkness as my red fox ears twitched slightly, "its dreary in here" I said walking inside and taking a good look around.

A few windows were there but closed so I opened them letting in specs of light that illuminated the entire room making it a bliss full source of light. Two beds were near one another with fresh blankets and pillows. I sighed again feeling lonely as I looked up at the ceiling wondering about a thought that just crossed my mind. My hands threw the bags on Kocolo's bed as I plopped down on the one to the right, "this feels good" I said to myself smiling as my eyes closed and I drifted into a sleep.

"Get up lad" said a old mans voice as his hand was on my shoulder shaking me a bit.

"What im up" I said ruffling my red hair with my hands. "How long have I been out for" I asked?

"Two hours at the most now listen there's a announcer outside talking with the contestants about rules and regulations on the tournament. So get you fat ass up and get moving" he then walked out of the room.

"Im not fat" I said aloud even though he was already gone. My tired body moved to the side as I fell out of bed and staggered to my feet, I then walked forward pushing the door open and heading for the front again.

"Ladies and gentleman" said a man standing on top of a crappy looking stage. "the time is finally here one out of all of you will be given the twighlight gem for you're bravery and prowess in battle. But alas there are a few rules adding into this tournament, and that rule is simply try not to spill blood in the stands". The man laughed a bit as he took out a large box and set it on a stand. "Every one please come up and take a number from the box".

I did as I was told even though I was still tired and didn't really get a good look around me for every thing was blurry. After what seemed to be a eternity of waiting I finally walked up to the box and took a number, "number forty three" I said quietly then started to laugh a bit.

After every one took there numbers the announcer said, "ok now I will call out two numbers and those two will fight in the brut matches".

Before he was able to talk I heard a raspy voice from within the crowd, "what's the brut matches" it asked as others started to nod.

"Ok first thing you all need to know is since we have so many fighters here this year we cant have all of you fighting in once place so we have set up different arenas around this land where we will have you fight you're opponent while a judge is present. These are called brut matches because only you two and the judge are watching and that means any thing goes. After the brut matches are over we should have a total of sixteen fighters left and from there the remaining sixteen will have the pleasure of fighting in the arena. Now here why we have the numbers, I had you each pick one because when I start calling out pairs of numbers the pair that I say will fight each other every one got that".

I looked around watching as they all nodded, "sure they do" I said to kocolo who was beside me. We both started to laugh as the announcer went on trying to simplify to the fighters about the tournament rules. After about three hours of laughing and listing to him explain the same things over and over again he finally stopped.

"Come to the arena tomorrow where we announce the brut fights every one got that" the announcer said walking away with his box.

"That was very confusing" I said looking into the night sky sighing a bit. Kocolo laughed but said nothing as he patted my back and headed back for the room. "Where you going I asked as he walked off?

"Im heading to bed since we do have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, after all you face you're first fight" he grinned and then walked off disappearing from my view.

"Yeah I guess he's right" I said to myself walking forward a bit, my gold eyes shifting around my surroundings, "this is it all my training will be put to the test. Not to mention the fact that if every thing I gave up was worth it". A slight breeze flew by ruffling my red hair as I turned and walked off my back facing the other fighters as they laughed and drank. I wondered as I slowly walked forward, "Kaye Arc where are you".

Chapter 5

Kyar first fight

The sun rise came with out any warning as I was still asleep. My hair messed up and all over the bed as my leg hung from under the sheets. But while I was enjoying my endless sleep a light shot threw some cracks in the curtain and hit me in the face. I squinted and twitched until finally I opened my eyes. "what the hell" I said rubbing my forehead as I sat up in the bed taking a slight glance along every corner. It wasn't like I was looking for something I was just checking my surroundings like I always do when I wake up. Kocolo was asleep this time, for once in a blue moon I woke up before him.

This made me laugh, I kept the smile on my face as I slung myself out of the bed and onto the floor hitting my face on the ground. I got up like I was doing a push up and stood on my feet wearing only shorts. I looked towards kocolo and then covered my area as I walked over to a bag and gathered some of my training clothes. "I should take a bath before heading over to the arena" I said slowly to myself. I slung the clothes over my right shoulder and slowly opened and closed the door.

I was looking for a hot spring or anything that I could use to wash off the dirt and scum that resides on my body now. After walking on the wooden steps and trails around the inn I found one that lead to four small holes in the ground linden with rocks and inside the hole was steaming water. As I slipped my boxers off I slowly took in the smell of the steam. My red fox ears twitched as I grinned and took a step inside the water sighing a bit and stared into the morning sky.

It was around this time that a little giggle entered my ears, they twitched as I looked left and right and eventually to a small bush that was blocking the view to another spring. The giggling got louder as I slowly swam to the bush and opened up a small hole big enough for my eyes. I stared as my gold eyes found them selves captivated on two girls bathing and joking. I stared for a few minutes then laughed to myself swimming back to the side of the wall I leaded up against when I first walked into the water.

The giggling kept going until I heard a loud piercing scream coming from the spring next to me. There cries getting louder and louder, I leapt out of the water and over the bush as I stood before them my fist clenched. As I looked at them a red streak of blush flew across my face while I stood there naked looking at two naked girls who were just tickling each other. There blue eyes staring at mine as not a word was said.

I wasn't sure what to do we were just staring at each other completely halted in any movements, "um hello" I said nervously grinning as I put my left hand behind my back and scratched the back of my head with my right.

"Pervert" they screamed at the top of there lungs, there hands reaching for stones and other objects as they threw them at me. They missed a few times I wasn't moving until a rock caught me on the forehead and I fell backward threw the bush and then kind of flipped into my spring. "Damn that hurt" I said standing up and leaning back rubbing my forehead a bit. "I guess every one was right don't anticipate danger" I sighed a bit looking down at the water.

When my bath was done I stood out of the water and started to put on my clothes, they were the ones I was given by kocolo since I think that's all he packed for me to wear while im here. Even though I was dressed I was still wet, my long red hair a dark maroon color as my ears soaking wet hung to the sides of my head. My tail was not swaying or moving at all. It just sat there soaking wet and dripping from its white tip. I took a second glance behind me and then started walking, my stomach growling so I decided to stop by the town for some food before I went to the arena.

The sky outside was still bright but a little bit of darkness was still looming over me. I felt as if it could turn dark at anytime even though I knew that was impossible, I kept up my pace as I started down the path and towards the village. My hands in my pockets and my eyes closed, the wind made a eerie sound as it flew by my head and through the trees around me. When I finally got to the village I found it full of people and creatures. I could conclude that most of them were fighters for the tournament so I knew I wasn't late. The smell of all kinds of food were entering my nose as my gold eyes lit up with joy. I followed a distinctive scent and into a diner type place with seats and maids running around feeding the people inside.

"Hello sir may I take you're order" said a old lady with a bib over her head. Her eyes were nearly shut but I saw a hint of green in them. Her skin white and crusty with a lot of wrinkles on it.

"Yeah do you happen to have any bread and ham" I asked looking at her with a kind smile.

"Yes we do and what would you like to drink with that" she said giving me back the same kind smile.

"Ill just take some milk" I said leaning back on the bar stool type chair I was sitting on. She walked away and disappeared behind a crowd of people as I sat there waiting for my food. She finally came back after about ten minutes and laid my food on the table as she looked up at me waiting for her pay.

I searched my pockets for any sign of gold silver what ever but found myself to be broke. "Sorry miss im out of money". I stood up and was about to walk out.

"Its ok sir I just wanted a thank you, didn't you know that fighters get free food in this diner but don't go around telling every one".

My body sat back down and a slight chuckled flowed from my lips, "well t hat good and don't worry I wont tell anyone". She bowed to me and then walked off leaving me to my food. the smell that the food was emitting made me quiver it has been so long since I had a decent meal. Kocolo's food was good but always burnt or under cooked. I started to eat with my hands ripping the bread and biting into its smooth white center with my teeth. I cut two pieces and stuffed some ham in-between them as I slowly bit into it savoring it's taste inside my mouth. I drank my milk as it soothed my throat washing away the bits of food that resided in my throat.

"That was good" I said leaning back again and patting my gut, "im eating here again tomorrow". I reached across the table and grabbed a tooth pick that I then used to pick at my teeth getting the extra pieces of ham. But when I was doing this I heard a yell coming from the front of the diner. When I opened my gold eyes I saw two demons with blue skin like the imp I saw earlier. They had long claws and had them up to a young maids neck. The girl was human by my view and I didn't like humans so I decided just to let it happen.

"Come on what do you mean free food for only fighters" said one in a raspy tone of voice.

"You have to be a fighter to get free food and you told me you weren't in the tournament so I cant serve you for free". The young lady was crying now since the claw was getting more into her skin almost piercing it.

"Not my problem that human doesn't need me help" I said slowly to myself trying to pick at a piece of ham that was stuck between my two front teeth.

"Some one help me" she cried out again screaming now as every one was just sitting back watching.

As she screamed I began to remember that Kaye was a human and if I let this one die then how would I feel. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the two imps and the girl smiling, "hey can you let her go she didn't do anything wrong".

"Who the hell is this" said one to the other.

"Not sure but he has funny looking ears maybe we can rip them off" said the other as there claws were aimed at me.

"Ill take care of him just make sure that the girl doesn't run away" said one imp as he took his claws away from the girls next leaving the other imps claws still there. He walked up to me and in a swift hand motion his hand flung forward with his large claws folded together forming just one large claw. My hand went up and I opened two on my fingers as the blade past threw them, I brought my two fingers together as the claw didn't go any further.

He tried to pull his claw from between my two finger but he couldn't. I gently turned my hand around as the claw snapped in half. "Who the hell is this guy" said one of the imps who was still at the girls neck.

" I suggest you two leave right now" I said looking at both of them with a heavy glare in my eyes. The two imps nodded and turned around screaming as they ran off out of the diner and up the street.

"Thank you" said the girl her voice a little raspy from screaming so much.

"Hey don't mention it" I replied helping her off the ground and patting her on the head. I turned around and said, "thanks for the food every one" and I started off outside and heading along with a huge crowd towards the coliseum. It was odd that I didn't feel completely out of place in this crowd usually when I was in a crowd it was full of humans and nothing else. But now they were elves, demons, dwarfs, all kinds of creatures in the mix and I didn't feel so out of place.

My gold eyes found there way over the crowd as I found myself gazing at a huge coliseum. It was made of stone but painted golden. On the outside I could clearly see a open roof and almost forty entrances. We kept walking until the crowd stopped and got into a line where at the front of the line was a huge man. It seemed his stomach was bigger then the door so I just waited till I got up there to see what was going on.

"What's you're name sir" he asked me in a low but kind tone of voice.

"My name is kyar Komodo" I told him looking at his eyes trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Ok you're on the list go on threw" and he opened up the gate for me. I started walking into it and threw a long hall way, I heard cheers of joy and expectation coming from the roof above me. I kept walking along the dark tunnel hearing more people behind me going threw the gate that I just previously passed. I eventually came threw a light at the end of the tunnel and found my self standing on a huge platform. The bottom of the plat form was made of white tile. I looked around a bit and saw thousands of people in the stands watching us and cheering yelling names of fighters. I listened closely and heard no one call my name.

It was around this time that I noticed a bunch of other fighters in the arena with me, some big some small. I could of kept going and comparing all the others but I would be here for hours since there were so many of them in this arena with me. After a while the gates behind every shut and the crowd grew silent, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop from the top of the stands.

Every one heard a trumpet play and all the heads in the arena turned to our rights. There in front of us dropped a huge screen like paper. It came rolling down like a scroll and when it was completely unfolded it had every ones numbers paired up with another number. I scratched my head as I stared blankly at the screen and then starts going threw my pockets for the piece of paper with my number.

Eventually I located it inside my back pocket, I took it out and stared at the number. "Forty three" I said over and over again looking at the paper and scanning the huge scroll of numbers with my golden eyes. Way at the top I found my number paired up with the number twelve. Just as I was about to walk away I noticed that by my number was a time and location, "dusk in the fields" I spoke again. It wasn't dusk yet but it was around mi after noon so I thought hey why not just go check the spot out. I turned around and started walking off wondering who I would be matched up against.

After a few hours of searching the land around me I found a large field with a large wooden sign on it. The sign read_ fight forty three and twelve at dusk time_. My hands went to the back of my head as I stared at the sky watching the clouds change from day time to sun set. When the sun set finally came I looked forward waiting for my opponent to show up.

No one was here yet so I just sat down against a tree trunk with my eyes closed waiting. "There you are lad" said kocolo smacking me over the head with his palm.

"Ah nice to see you to" I replied rubbing the back of my head with one eye closed.

"Well if I didn't go to the arena and see the match ups I wouldn't be able to find you now listen up you're fights on the way he talking with the judge right now and there only about five minutes down the trail. He looks tuff but im sure with you're skills you can beat him just remember what I taught you".

"Yeah yeah I got you just relax before you have a spazam" I told him laughing a bit as I noticed a small man walking with another guy dressed in all white.

The small man had a long thick red beard and heavy purple eyes. His muscles were very large and long as his short stubby legs were amazingly able to hold up his torso. He had no hair at the top of his head but it didn't matter his beard had most of the hair on it. On his back was a sling that held a large metal hammer. "So you're Kyar Komodo" he spoke out in a stern and raspy voice

"Yup that's me" I said jumping up from where I was sitting and landing on my feet smiling to him.

"Well my names Boris Fernando but you can just call me Boar" he said with his face staring directly into mine.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that the time was almost dusk probably about two more minutes. The man in white lifted his hand, "when it drops you to may begin fighting" he said his hand raised in the air still.

Boar took out his hammer and held it with both of his hand as it remained stationed in front of him. "Well lad lets see how well you do" he laughed a bit as he kept his hammer straight.

"Id be more worried about you" I replied with my hands in my pockets. My face sending him a fearful glare from my golden eyes as I waited for the judge to drop his hand. There was a pause from both of us as a slight breeze whipped by moving strands of my hair to the right. When the breeze stopped the judges hand instantly dropped to the ground and the fight began.

Boar took hold of his hammer with one hand upside down and ran forward stopping in a split second letting go of his hammer as it flew threw the air twirling and spinning and heading for me. When it was only a few feet in front of me I pressed my feet down and flung myself over it front flipping. But when I was coming down to land I felt a strong presence in the ground under me. I looked at the floor and saw a green light forming and then shot up at me. What shot up wasn't the light it was the ground like a pillar of rock. The pillar connected to my gut and slammed me higher into the air where I hovered for a few seconds only to come back down on the floor. I got up immediately but on my knees and held my gut leaning over in pain.

"What wrong boy cant handle it" said Boar laughing a hardy laugh as he slowly took a few more steps forward his hand with out the hammer.

I quickly stood up staggering a bit as I flew forward my feet running at a high speed making me look like a blur, I got close to Boar and slammed my fist into his cheek. His intier body spun around making me face his back. I ducked and flung my leg around tripping him. When he fell I slid back and then jumped forward onto his stomach and spun around hitting him in the face over and over again only to back flip. When I did the back flip off him my foot caught his chin and sent him flying backwards sliding across the grass and into a tree. "You shouldn't talk so much it makes you sound stupid" I said looking at him against the tree un moving.

I turned around and began to walk off as I heard a voice from behind me, "nice hits boy".

I spun around to see him standing up with his hands at his side, "to bad you don't have enough strength to inflict any real damage on me" he laughed out loud and then sent me a glare as his beard began to move from a breeze. I should of felt the breeze as well but it didn't reach me. I quickly put my hands up getting ready to attack but before I could move at him a felt something sharp enter my back. I fell forward and looked as I noticed a few stalagmites sticking out of my back. I then looked forward to see Boars body surrounded by rocks. They slowly formed over his bod making armor of stone.

"Bastard" I said slowly grinding my teeth as I slowly stood back onto my feet ignoring the blood that dripped from my wounds. When the rocks around him fell Boar stood fully armored in stone. It made him look taller and more fierce. Just by looking at his face I could tell he wanted to finish this fight as soon as possible and move on.

He darted forward running in a straight path. Both his hands covered in rock, he got close and swiftly swung his arm around as I felt it connect into my face sending me flying to the right. "Say good bye" he told me as his huge body jerked left and right laughing. While he laughed I stood up and began to hit him in the chest with my hands. After only a few hits I retracted my hands and moved the side to side. They were red with pain now and I didn't do much damage to him, I looked up as I saw his hand swing at me. The back of his hand caught my left cheek and sent me hurling into a tree causing it to fall down. "Is that all you got" he said walking towards me each foot step he took making a dent in the ground.

He stood over me and lifted his hand as he was about to slam his fist into my face. He twitched a bit getting ready and then in a swift second his hand came down heading for my face. But when it got close to my face my hand jolted up and caught his hand stopping it from moving any further. I moved his hand to the right and jumped up slamming my knee into his face as Boar was sent spinning backwards.

I stood on the ground with my hands to my side. A slight grin on my face as a yellow light surrounded my body. The light was every where and made it look like I was lit on fire but the flames were yellow not orange. "I call this the sages aura" I said with my eyes opened and sending a glare towards him.

"Nifty trick lad that actually hurt" he said standing up whipping some blood from his face. "But that fancy glow wont make a difference" he said lifting his hands into the air and them slamming them into the ground. I felt something on the ground coming fast and quickly I jumped up as a few spikes shot from the ground coming up at me even though I jumped. I saw them coming and moved my hands rapidly and landed with each of the earth spikes in-between my fingers. I let them go and darted for Boar with out any emotion on my face.

A rock pillar shot out of the ground in front of me as I quickly stopped and back flipped off of the wall from the pillar and slammed my foot into it casing the pillar to crack and fall. He yelled a bit as another pillar formed under me and shot up fast. I was on top of it and felt the gravity pushing down forcing my body to kneel down as the rock pillar got high and higher. I eventually began to feel my body giving out and I new that if I didn't get off this thing I would be bounded to it. So I crawled to the edge and jumped off. I fell for a few second and looked behind me only to see the rock pillar still there. I pushed my body weight towards the wall as I was standing on the pillar and started to run down it. I was running side ways now as I came to the bottom and flung myself forward at Boar.

My hand went to the sides as I became more agile heading straight for him, I looked up to see him with his hand out. The rocks on it grew straight and formed a type of blade made of rock attached to his hand. He thrusts it forward at me but I put my foot down and side stepped feeling his blade graze the side of my cheek. "Sages blade" I yelled as the light around my right hand grew straight just likes boars. When it stopped growing I had a sword made of only yellow light it was attached to the light around my hand though so I didn't have a handle to hold or grip.

With the sword around my hand I swung it at his chest causing a small tear in his armor. A saw Boar get a little scared as his chest armor fell off his body leaving his tender flesh open for attack. He quickly slammed his foot down and pivoted as he came face to face with me. He swung his blade down at me but I lifted my sword up to block. They connected and I pushed forward taking a step forward forcing Boar to lift his sword up and loose his balance. When he did I spun around slashing his stomach horizontally, causing him to fall on his back and lay there not moving.

"Pathetic" I said with my hand and blade at my side. I looked over him and then started to walk away until I heard something enter my ears bit it wasn't a voice rather it was a buzzing noise. My fox ears twitched as I turned around to see his body glowing bright green. Particles of green light coming from the grass and trees entering his hand as Boar stood up grinning.

"So long" he said as his hand began to shake violently, I got into position waiting as my yellow aura grew a little bigger. He pointed his hand out at me as the green light formed into a small ball, he grasped the ball and pulled it back only to throw it forward straight at me. I dove to the right and felt the ball wiz past me, I landed on my knees and got ready to attack him until I felt the same energy he threw coming at my back. I turned around and saw it just before it slammed into my body exploding and sending a cloud of mist and dirt into the air making sure my body wasn't visible. Boar started to laugh at me looking threw the smoke trying to find my dead body. "What's wrong lad you aren't talking any more".

"Well maybe if you'd listen" I said as the smoke cleared. I stood there my shirt torn off and a few scars and bruises on my body from the explosion. My eyes were closed and a slight grin was on my face. The yellow aura still surrounding my body as the blade around my hand was still there.

"Impossible what are you" he said his eyes wide open. Fear has stricken him like a lighting bolt and I knew he could feel his demise.

"Im a fox" I told him as my body disappeared from his view only to reappear two inches in front of him, my blade rose up and struck his gut going threw it but not all he way just enough to take him down. Blood spewed out of his wound as Boar staggered back holding it, his armor began to disappear and fall off his body and I knew the battle was over. Boar stopped for a second and fell on his back spread out like he was making a snow angel.

The light around my body began to fade away and leave only the scars on my body that Boar dealt me. "Winner bye knock out Kyar Komodo" said the judge holding up his hand.

"To easy" I said with my eyes open barley my hands at my side waving with each wind gust making me look like a rag doll who was at the winds mercy. I let out a sigh from my mouth and collapsed to my knees. I felt Kocolos hand on my shoulder as I felt a little drowsy.

"Come on lad" said kocolo as he grabbed my arm and threw it over his shoulder helping me up. I gave him a thumbs up and a slight grin only to fall asleep shortly after with my hair covering my eyes and blood still flowing from out of my back.

Chapter 6

Reunion

When I woke up I found myself in a odd type of room. It had white walls with nothing else around it. There was a window how ever and it let in nothing but darkness, "probably still night time" I said to myself with my hand ruffling up my bangs. My gold eyes shut as I though about the fight I just won. I kept my eyes shut as my left hand ran along my back hitting a few bandages what ever happened someone had healed me. "Probably kocolo" I said to myself with my eyes still closed.

"Well he brought you back I just helped him out" said a girl in a happy toned voice. The voice entered my ears as they twitched, I opened my eyes up fast and looked at the girl who spoke. Her hair was long and black as her eyes were a deep hazel color. Her skin tan and with out the slightest scar or mark. She had her arms behind her back probably gripping on another. She was wearing clothes made of the same material as mine but the difference was hers were green. She had on light brown pants made of a tougher looking material. She gave me a kind smile and said, "hello kyar".

I didn't answer I just kept my eyes on her it was like when you see something very strange and just cant take you're eyes off of it. I had to say something had to see if I was right, "Kaye"?.

"Well that's what they call me". She smiled a bit and walked over to my bed and sat down on it still with her eyes looking at mine. "You changed a lot Kyar but you're ears are still goofy". She smiled and laughed as a few tears began to form under her eye lids and then trickle down her cheeks.

"Still a cry baby" I told her as I leaded forward putting my arms around her hugging her close and not letting go as her hands moved around my waist and hugged me back.

"I missed you" she said to me smiling but crying at the same time.

"Well im here now so stop crying" I replied with my hand gripping on her shoulders as I kept hugging her. I found myself caught in her embrace as my golden eyes stared at her hazel gems. Even though they were soaked with tears they were still beautiful to me, this feeling was new and I never felt it when I was younger.

"Yes you are here now but I wont let go unless you tell me you wont run away again". She kept her grip on me and didn't let go.

"I wont run away so don't worry about me" I told her laughing a bit.

She nodded and let go of my body as she leaned back still sitting on the edge of my bed her hands folded on one another as they rested on her lap. "Arc should be back from his fight soon enough so I take It you won".

"Arcs here" I said loud but not yelling. I forgot all about the question she asked me. My hands were on the bed sheets gripping them as I waited for her response.

She giggled and said, "yes he's here and very eager to see you again". She smiled and stood up, "il be right back ok" and she walked out of my room and closed the door.

There I sat in the white room with so many questions rushing threw my head. What could of happened while I was gone, and how did Kaye find me, and where is Kocolo? After a while of sitting down I slowly stood up and yawned stretching even though I could feel the skin that was over my wounds slowly tear apart. I stopped stretching and walked threw the door that Kaye went out of and found myself in a large room where Kocolo was sitting down eating some food and talking with Kaye. "Hey insomniacs" I said walking over to them all laughing and then taking a seat in front of them both.

"Hi to you to" said Kaye staring at me for only a second and then going back to her food.

"Good fight lad but next time don't scare me like that" said kocolo as he went back to his food as well.

I was sitting down on the floor Indian style with my hands in-between my crossed legs. My face was a little funny looking as I had a big grin on my face showing all my teeth and my eyes shut from smiling so big. It was around this time that I heard the door behind us open and a young man walked into it. His eyes slanted and a deep blue, his skin pasty white as his long blonde hair was in a ponytail. He had on a large brown cloak that went up so high it covered his mouth. It was torn at the bottom just enough to see large brown boots sticking at the bottom of it. On his back was a sling that held a small club about only to feet long. "To easy I didn't get touched" he spoke walking forward passing bye me only to stop and slowly turn.

"Hi Arc long time no see huh" I said to him with the smile on my face gone now just a slight grin and open eyes looking at him. He didn't say anything he just stared at me and then swiftly moved his hand to the right as it connected to my face and sent me tumbling backwards into the wall of the room we were in. I stood up whipping some blood rom my cheek and said, "well what was that for"?

"You told me to save a punch for you so that's what I did plus you couldn't of even told me good bye". His hands were balled into a fist even though they were blocked by the brown cloak around him I could still feel them and I could still feel his anger. "You left me alone in that hell hole and for what a old man and you're dreams" he said jumping from where he was standing and landed in front of me. I was standing up by now and my hands were in my pockets I just stared at him with out saying anything. "Well what do you have to say you bastard" he yelled grabbing me by the collar and lifting me off the ground.

"You got taller" I said to him smiling a bit even though his fist was ready to hit me again. I kept my hand in my pockets even though he had me in the air by my collar.

He gave me a slight look and a small smirk appeared on his face as he tried to straiten it out and then drop me. "Yeah I did and you still look like the young smug fool I used to steal with" he grinned a bit at me.

"Yeah what can I say but you know the girls love it" I looked to my right and to Kaye laughing a bit as she laughed into her hand with her eyes closed.

Arc chuckled a bit and turned around walking off, "where you going pretty boy" I said to him.

"Going to bed fox boy maybe you should sleep also and get rid of those wounds on you're back" he replied disappearing behind a door.

"Where are we now" I said leaning against a wall wondering about it.

"Well lad were in the medication center off the inn our room is only a short walk away if you care to get some rest".

"Sure" I said staggering to my feet and taking my hands out of my pockets to move some of my hair out of my face. I turned around and started walking until I felt Kaye at my side.

"Ill walk you there ok I don't want anything to happen to you" she smiled up at my face and started walking pulling me threw the door and outside along a wooden trail. "So what are you going to do tomorrow" she asked?

"Ill probably go to the coliseum and see me next fight then eat some food and wait".

"You wont have a fight tomorrow there's going to be a days break between the brut matches or that's what Arc told me".

"Well that's good im still feeling the pain in my back so a days break would be just great". I laughed a bit and pat her on the head.

"Well tomorrow ill be shopping and exploring the town so you care to join me"?

"Yeah why not maybe we can catch up on some things" I said smiling as I looked into her eyes. The same smile I gave her the day I left her at the village. She bit her bottom lip and nodded as she spun around walking off leaving me alone in front of my door. I could of guessed that Kocolo was going to tell about what I had been doing for those three years. Better him then me I said to myself opening the door and walking into ever lasting darkness. I removed my clothes all for my boxers witch I kept on as I crawled into the bed and wrapped myself In its warmth. A slight tear forming while I slowly drifted away from this world and into a bliss ful slumber.

I was awoken by the scratching of my ears. A slight red lush struck my face as I couldn't move frozen by her touch against my sensitive ears. "I missed doing this" said Kaye leaning against my bed and rubbing my fox ears as I laughed a little bit.

"Really so did I" I said smiling as I moved my hand to her hand and pulled it away. "I got to pee" I told her standing up and walking outside still in my boxers forgetting they were on.

I got outside and then came back in after five minutes, "that was better" I said smiling and putting on my pants and shirt. I didn't want to where the belt today so I just left it there with my stuff. "So what do you need in town" I asked?

"Just some supplies you know, bread, cheese, fruits, bandages, medicine".

"What's with all the food do you really need all of that" I asked her walking out of the door as Kaye remained at my side?

"Yeah im cooking a feast today for you and Arc".

I gave a slight grin and said, "that sounds good". We kept walking forward along a dirty path heading towards the town for Kaye's supplies. The sky was blue and the air was warm, not many other people on the path with us so it was silent. Silent if you didn't count the birds chirping in the trees whistling there morning songs as it buzzed into my ears. Every note every tune could be heard witch I rather enjoyed.

We soon came upon the village to find that It was still full of people just like yesterday. Kaye was holding a small wooden basket to carry the supplies in while I on the other hand had nothing but my claws. I reached out and grabbed the basket holding it for her.

"Thanks" she said walking forward looking left and right, probably for the store to buy her supplies. After walking down that strip of road surrounded by shops we finally found one it was a big building and full of food and medicine. "Here we are" she said o me grabbing my hand and forcing me inside where I stood like a lama in a town.

"Just wait here and don't do anything stupid" she said to me with a slight pat on the forehead. She then smiled and walked around the store leaving me leaning against the wall with one leg propped up, my arms crossed, and my eyes shut.

I felt two finger strike the top of my head and I snapped out of my trance standing rim with my lip quavering like a marine. "You're a dork you know that" she said giggling a bit.

I had my right eye closed and my teeth showing as I gave a huge grin. "Yeah I know that but come on im still a bad ass". I chuckled and pat her on the head as she growled and grabbed hold of one fox ears tugging on it. My eyes went wide open as I twitched, "hey hey hey" I said with one leg in the ai hopping as she held a basket of supplies in one and hand and my ear in the other heading for the exit. We got out into the streets and started down the path eventually coming to the end where there was a small trail leading up a hill.

"Want to go" asked Kaye? She let go of my ear by now and was standing with her bright hazel eyes staring up at the sky.

"Sure why not" I replied to her my hands resting in my pockets.

"Well then lets get going" she said grabbing my with her arm looping it into my arm and then practically yanking me up the hill until we got to the top and took a seat.

My hands were at my side as one of my legs were propped up while the other leg was sprawled out in front of me. I had my head bent upward staring into the sky as I spoke, "so what happened while I was gone".

She was silent for a few minutes with her head buried into her knees as her hands were wrapped around the legs. She looked up a bit and said while starring at the village below us, "well the day after you left and I told Arc he kinda disappeared from the village and didn't show up for a week. When he came back he told me that he was going to start training like I was but he remained in the village fighting anyone he could. The towns people pretty much fell in love with Arc and hired him to do many things that made him twice as strong. My parents left though leaving me only after a year of you're disappearance, so I had know where to go but I found a place to live. Its you're old house sorry to use it but I needed a place to stay and Arc was very nice to keep me full of food and water. Eventually after two years we set away from the village and journeyed around to hundreds of other places learning new things witch in turn led me to be able to heal slightly. Nothing really interesting after that until we came here and found you again."

"Wow I didn't know that" I said still looking at the sky, the sky changed to a pinkish color as he sat there. It was like around her and I was a different world where time sped up.

"Yeah but you know im a tuff girl so I can survive" she said to me giving a slight nudge with her arm

"Sure you are if only you didn't cry so much". I laughed out loud falling backwards as she gave a grim look and grabbed my ear again.

"Ill show you who's tuff" she said grinding her teeth as she moved her thumb and index finger up and down gently at the tip of my ears. I let out a groan and fell on my back unable to move from the feeling of my ears getting rubbed. "Tell me in tougher then you and ill stop" she said looking at me smiling.

I laughed a bit and said while laughing, "ok you're tougher I give".

She released me from her grip and pat my stomach, "hey lets get back to the inn before it get dark out". I saw her staring at the pinkish sky above us as it became dusk.

"Yeah lets go" I said standing up and picking up the basket for her, I nudged her arm and we started walking down the path. The path lead us threw the village and up into the forest that finally brought her and I back to the inn.

"Welcome back lass and lad" said kocolo in an unwity voice. His hands parted behind his back as he stood strong looking at me in the eyes.

"Thanks sir" said Kaye bowing to him as she took the basket of food and walked inside probably to set the table for dinner.

"So what's wrong you don't usually stand out here waiting for me" I asked standing in front of him while the tree tops moved slightly every time a wind gust flew by.

"You're fight tomorrow is at mid day near the ocean front, you'll be fighting a guy named Kiloni".

"How did you find out already"?

"Arc went to the coliseum and checked it out for you so thank him when you see him" he smiled and walked inside to help Kaye while I stood outside looking into the night sky. It was oddly warm out much warmer then I thought it would be on a night like this.

"So you ready for tomorrow" said Arc walking towards me with his hands in is pockets.

I laughed while I spoke, "yeah I always am". Truly I was nervous the fight with Boar wasn't that bad but this guy could be stronger. I clenched my hands into a fist but released trying to make it look like I was calm.

"Guys come on dinners ready" yelled Kaye from inside the house.

Arc walked past me with a slight touch on the arm before disappearing into the room. I stayed out for only a few minutes before walking inside to join them for the feast. This was the first meal I could eat with Arc and Kaye by my side. No humans trying to kill me just good friends, but I felt odd still like I was forgetting about Kocolo.

Chapter 7

The trap

I woke up on the cold wooden floor of our room. Arc was on top of me in the opposite way with his hands to the right and his feet to the left. Kaye was sleeping soundly curled up with my tail while kocolo was drooling on the wall where he leaned. Bottles of different alcohol's were piled up around us, I had no idea what was going on or what happened yesterday at the dinner.

Slowly I pushed arc off of me and remembered about my fight in the beach front, I checked the window when I was out from under Arc's light weight body. It was still morning and I had about two hours left before I had to be at the water front for the fight.

A few minutes after I left and started gathering my belongings for the fight I heard foot steps and looked to see Arc standing next to me looking at my arms and face. "What is it man" I asked him in a slightly stern tone not looking at him but just gathering my things.

"Is just you changed a lot, you're no longer standing sluggish plus I feel a strong energy in you now" he smiled and patted me on the back.

"Yeah you know it ,remember what I said that day a long time ago I have to look good for the ladies".

"What about Kaye"? He said to me looking at her while she slept curled around a pillow that I replaced with instead of my tail.

"What about her"? I replied looking at him in the face with confusion on my face.

"You really are dense you know that" he said laughing a bit.

"Hey you're the blonde not me" I said back to him returning the same laugh.

"Well some things never change I guess fox boy, just be careful today and don't get you're self killed since the last one this guy fought did happen to be found lifeless in the battle field.

"Yeah but don't worry im to stubborn to die" I said all finished with gathering my stuff and was now ready to head off to the battle field.

"Go on ahead ill get every one up and in one hour well meet you there" said Arc walking away from me but leaving the door open for me to walk threw.

"Sure thanks dude" I said to him hanging on his shoulder starting to walk towards the beach or waters edge.

The sky was a clear blue matching the deep color of the ocean that was on my right. The smell of salt flew threw the air every time a wave crashed on the floor making its white wake. Seagulls were circling the beach area while I sat in the water not deep just on the bank gazing at the water with my golden eyes. A wave crashed right in front of me and sent a bunch of white water into the air like a blockade but then diminished while I remained looking out over the blue ocean seeing how the time of day was changing.

As promised about one hour later Arc came back with Kaye and Kocolo, "hey lad are you ready" said Kocolo walking behind me and patting my shoulder.

"You know it old man im all set" I smiled to him while he sat down next to me, Kaye on the other side and Arc behind me. Every single one of us looking at the sky change and shift to mid after noon.

I didn't see him but not to soon after they all arrived a man standing about six foot happened up a few feet behind me sitting on a rock. "How cute" he said laughing. His raspy voice caused everybody to look at him, I stood and took in his appearance.

His skin was a light red color like faded red. His green hair was slung into the air spiked up in a pony tail but not loose and going down. It was sticking out from the back of his head in the air each in a spike formation. He had a mouth cover with a few holes in them and he was wearing a assassins uniform. Dragon scale grey armor that only covered his chest, legs, and arms. He had piercing yellow eyes like mine but his were more intensive and untrusting. "A demon it seems" I said looking him over two or three more times.

He was early very early like me but what would happen now. "Yes im a demon and my name is Kiloni the assassin" he laughed slightly while he ran his hands along the two Katana's at his side.

"So were early just hang out and wait until the referee comes along" I said to him glaring with my golden eyes getting ready to sit back down.

"Here is a slightly better idea we just start fighting now". He started to laugh and pick up his katana's, slipping the, into two sheaths that were attached to his back. His piercing gaze from the yellow eyes he had, he was trying to make me afraid but I didn't fear him.

"Sorry but we should just wait to the referee gets here" I told him standing up next to Kocolo and Kaye while Arc stood behind me all of us looking at Kiloni with eyes of understanding.

I heard a grunt escape from his lips as the demon stretched and then took a straight glare into my eyes again. A stale unsteady wind flew by "I hate waiting" he said kicking the ground with his feet and then bending down, "besides finishing you off before the referee is much easier then waiting". He laughed slightly and then disappeared from my vision, Arc took Kaye and jumped along the rock wall leading to the small cliff of rock that seemed to hover over the beach. Kocolo was right beside him while they ran and stopped.

I looked frantically for Kiloni as I moved my head around. A slight grunt entered my ears so I looked down and saw him on his knees two inches from my gut, he lifted his hand back and swiftly slammed it forward connecting to my gut and sending me flying backwards into the deep water disappearing underneath the waves. I saw him from under the water standing and waiting, I also saw that I was underneath the water my air was running out and wouldn't be able to hide under there any longer.

I put both my hands to one another and muttered some words as a large yellow light arose around my body. My hair flowing behind me from the water and the light. This was the sages aura as Kocolo liked to call it, I turned my attention to the top of the ocean where there was air and thrust myself upwards towards it. My body broke the surface and I leapt into the air splashing water in every direction, I flipped a few times and landed firmly on the beach shore coughing a bit. "Ah the sages aura I hoped you'd use it soon I sure hope it helps you" Kiloni grinned and took a step forward only to run forward at me like a bolt.

He came close and unnoticing slipping his right katana out and pushed it forward trying to stab me, I moved slightly to the left avoiding it by a hair as I took hold of the blade with my fingers and pushed it upward. I then proceeded to strike his stomach with my foot.

When my foot reached the point where I wanted to strike I felt nothing and then saw the image of kiloni fade away like mist, my fox ears twitched as I heard something coming, when I turned two circles made of metal were quickly approaching razors at he sides even though the speed made them look like winding wind. There were small strings tied to middle and when I looked at who held the strings I saw kiloni, "he fast" I said slowly. Turning my attention away from him I set it on the two circles that were approaching. The one on the right was coming slower then the other one so I thought that dodging it would be much easier. I veered to the right as the circle missed me and then got ready to jump as I felt a slash hit my cheek. I fell backwards underneath the passing string from the left metal circle that had just sped itself up and strike my cheek. I ran my fingers along the mark while blood slowly trickled out of it.

I wasn't hurt to bad so I stood back up and saw the metal returning again, I held up my hand and said, "sages sword". With that the light around my right hand lit up and a sword made of light sprung out like a thin triangle. It didn't have a hilt, it was just around my hand so I couldn't hold it. My arm was doing most of the work with this sword. When the two metal circles were close enough I let out a powerful slash cutting ones string while it stopped spinning and fell to the ground, the same slash caught the second string and threw that one down as well.

Where was kiloni now I said to myself turning around looking for him wondering what tricks he had ready to throw at me. I turned my attention forward and saw him running at me with both katana's in the air gripped in his hands, he got close and jumped up slashing one down at me, I lifted up my sword to block but the other one came from the side and struck me. The blade entering my tender flesh while I let go of his sword with mine and flew to the side sliding against the beach sand and getting into the water slightly. He had two swords and I had one this was not good odds, I forced myself to stand up and held the sages sword at the ground with the tip of the blade pointing down. He arched his eye brow taking a few glances around slowly walking forward. His stance was odd he was crouched low to the ground and was standing on his tip toes.

He got close for a second and I took the chance, thrusting my sword forward at him while I felt the blade hit nothing but air, he had his chest back like he was playing limbo. His foot kicked the tip of my sword and moved it up knocking me off balance as he flipped forward again slamming his fist into my stomach while I fell backwards onto the wake.

"He is good" I told myself staggering back to my feet holding my stomach, he was smiling grim and quickly leapt backwards flipping in the air a few times.

"Im a assassin fighting what I do there is know way you can kill me". Kiloni smiled and then started to chuckle. When he was chuckling his eyes were closed so I took my chance and ran forward my feet hitting the sand making small dents, but when I took a step towards him the ground under my foot exploded sending me into the air and onto a stone. I rolled off the stone getting to my knees gripping my back. This pain was unimaginable my foot was injured and my back was bruised even though I could see it. "The floors rigged lad I came early this morning and took care of it so id watch where I stepped if I was you".

He smiled again and his body faded out from my vision and he reformed standing on the rock over me, he brought his sword up about to finish the fight while I did something that Kocolo had taught me. My sage sword disappeared and formed into a tiny ball of yellow light, I jumped back in time while his blade missed and reformed the blade but it was different now this time the blade was not straight it was a Lil wavy and unstable. "Lets see what you got" I said to him with my new weapon ready.

He bit his bottom lip and ran at me slashing horizontally and vertically with no sign of stopping. His attacks were like a silver blur with both blades and most would be cut up from just standing a few inches away from the tips. I moved my body left and right in a pattern after I caught onto it and was able to dodge, his swings were wild but were also in a pattern and took me only moments to figure it out. He was moving forward probably trying to push me backwards onto a bomb. When he took a giant step forward I leapt into the air above him while a explosion under me followed, "I no you're tricks now" I told him in the air pulling the wavy blade back and then forward making the tip of the blade extend like a chain. It caught Kiloni right hand and cut into it a bit causing him to drop his sword. I pulled the hilt of my glowing blade backwards as I was sent forward towards Kiloni, when I was close my foot went up and I felt it connect to his cheek. His body spun around with his back facing me. I whipped the sword back into place letting go of his wrist while I took three steps backwards. When he turned back around I met him head on thrusting my fist and feet into his chest and face relentlessly non stop. I pulled my right hand back as the light from the sword swelled into a ball around my hand. With one powerful punch to his face with my glowing hand, he fell and slid on the ground a few feet only to get back up whipping some blood from his lip.

He reached into his back pocket and took out three small metal objects while they started to glow bright green like my aura, "lets see how well you do now". He threw them at me while the three objects molded into one like a spear and struck right next to my cheek grazing it. It was stuck in a rock behind me and missed my body completely. But I heard something like slithering and turned to see rope fly from the spear, the rope was green and chained around me body keeping my hands and feet from moving.

Kiloni didn't attack yet he just walked around while I was bind and reached into the sand taking out ten small black balls that were the bombs. He quickly pulled his hand back and threw them at me one by one each striking a different part of my body. I screamed as blood shot out of the edges around my chest and arm, I doubled over on my legs, face in the sand as kiloni finished throwing the bombs and proceed over to me. He cracked his right hand letting two small claws grow out of his index and middle finger. His hand went up and then came down at me fast but I forced all my body weight to the right so I rolled missing his fingers by a hair, I closed my eyes trying to take in all possible outcomes and solutions for the battle and then reopened them with a plan.

The light around my body started to grow brighter and larger the golden flames on my body slowly forming over the green chains around me fading its light with my own. When the light was gone I simply broke out of the chains and moved to the left creating a sort of ripple effect dodging another slash that he threw towards me in only seconds. "Triple strike" I yelled while the light around my body disappeared in a flash leaving only some sand upturned from the swirling wind that was created by the aura.

"What are you doing now don't you get it I won" he yelled and leapt into the air with both hands extended ready to strike me. His eyes were dead set on my neck and I guessed that was where he was going to strike. I looked up and grinned he was in the air the perfect spot, my body instantly lit back up spiking out, I let out a slight yell and just like the sword on my hand many more like that formed all over my body making me look like a ball of gold spikes. The swords that surrounded most of my body shot forward not disconnected themselves just growing longer and curving like a snake at a high speed stabbing into different parts of Kiloni who was in the air coming at me. He was suspended in the air unmoving while blood trickled out of the twenty holes my swords have made in him. He wasn't coming down his body was held up by my swords each one going threw him, his eyes slowly fading away until he coughed up a large amount of blood onto the ground and didn't move anymore. His eyes still open gazing at me but no facial expression changed. He was dead.

The light around me faded once again and this time when it did kilonies body plunged from the air and onto the ground laying lifeless, Kaye, Arc, and Kocolo came running towards the battle scared water front and stared at the dead body in front of me. The odd thing about it was I thought I would of been devastated since I just took my first life. The depressions that should of wrapped itself around me while the blood slowly poured over the sand soaking and staining it wasn't there. I felt normal like it was nothing no hint of anger or sadness kind of like. I enjoyed it.

My eyes were set on the dead body with my hands in my pockets ruffling a small item inside it. I licked my lips slowly staring at all the blood and a slight smirk formed over my face. But the moment was shattered like glass when kocolo got close to me. "Lad are you ok" he spoke looking directly at me.

I shook off the feeling and took a second glance back at the body and replied with a fake mournful frown on my face, "yes im fine just a little". A pause followed while I said finishing the sentence, "shaken that's all".

"Well go with Kaye back to the inn and get you're self cleaned up, be lucky I taught you that attack otherwise you'd be a goner" he gave me a kind smile and then patted my shoulder.

"Hey the referees here ill tell him what happened" said Arc he headed over and started talking with him while I started to hear yelling between the two.

"I better go help, kyar go with Kaye" he laughed slightly and ran over to the ref and Arc joining in there argument.

"Come on red" she said to me playfully hitting my shoulder.

"Yeah lets go" I replied laughing and then started to walk with Kaye up a long pathway heading into the forest and back to the inn.

Chapter 8

Ying is to yang or yang is to ying

When I was bandaged up Kaye gave me a slight smirk and patted my hair, "you always get hurt when you fight but still manage to win that's what is so amazing about you".

"Yeah" I said quietly moving a few strands of hair out of the view of my golden eyes getting a better look at kayes face. I hadn't noticed it now but she had grown to be a lot more beautiful then the times of our youth. Her eyes a bondful amber and her hair black as cole. I moved my hand up and ran it along her right cheek touching her white skin, "Kaye you look great today" I said to her smiling.

I noticed a blush in her cheeks and she set her hand over mine, "thanks you're not so bad you're self fox" she said to me giggling like a small girl.

I wanted to kiss her now wanted to feel her soft lips press upon mine but at the same time something in me hated her hated her touch and just pushed everything away. My eyes fluttered open and shut as I tried to figure out what to do, I hated and liked her witch was the right feeling. All of this was way to confusing for me to handle, I pulled away and hid my expressions with a kind smile. "we still have the whole night why not wait for Arc and kocolo to get back and we'll go into town or something" I said directly towards her.

She seemed a bit different when I pulled away and looked at the ground, her eyes so full of sorrow I could tell. After I spoke she looked up and masked her expression just like I did, "no I think you should stay down for a while and just rest till tomorrow".

I sighed slowly and set my hands on top my hair moving it down so the bangs were covering my eyes, "I guess nurse Kaye" I said laughing out loud.

She smiled and ran her hands threw my red hair standing up, "well as the nurse I say you get in the bed right now and rest" she scratched my head ruffling my hair.

No words came from my mouth but I did nod and stand up staring at her with my golden eyes turning around slightly and walking off and out of the part of the room we were in. I felt like the room I was just in was light, full of friends but walking away and into the next room made me realize I was in darkness.

I was laying in bed unmoving just letting my wounds seal up while they soaked in a green liquid that Kaye dropped into them. Anyway while I was laying down I heard Arc and Kocolo enter the room, "he can stay in the tournament but he cant fight before his matches".

"Well he didn't have a choice in the matter remember" said Kocolo.

"Still he didn't have to fight he could of just dodged or something"

"Fool didn't you see the attacks that demon was using kyar couldn't of dodged for long".

"Stop arguing you two its all over and he is still in now Arc you should be on you're way to the fight you were assigned". This voice sounded like Kayes sweet and innocent I could tell that voice from anywhere.

"Yeah im going" said Arc walking out, when he left the silence was followed Kaye and kocolo probably were sitting down talking quietly or eating. The room around me still dark and the sky outside, twighlight hour I told myself seeing the hint of red at the bottom of the horizon.

Taking a second glance back at the door leading to the main room where Kocolo and Kaye were I slowly got out of bed and crawled out of the window.

It was vaguely hot outside making me sweat slightly so I removed my shirt and tossed it back inside the room and started walking. I wasn't sure where I was going but I couldn't wait to get there, "had to clear my mine" I told myself walking threw the forest for a few minutes. I found myself standing on a moss covered cliff with the town at the bottom of it, I was seeing the best view, the ocean with a crack of red rising or sinking behind it. I stood there with a large bandage wrapped around my gut three times, a few wrapped on my arms and one patch on my neck.

My head was replaying all the major events in my head why, I wasn't sure but it seemed right at this point. So much confusion around me wrapped around like a blanket each stitch concealing a diffrent problem or question. The tightness binding me so I couldn't move and grasp the answers. Amongst all the confusion I noticed a loud pericing scream come form a part of the village in the Allys.

On impulse I sprung to my feet and jumped off the cliff landing silently on a roof top and following the waves from the sound with my fox ears. Just like when I was younger and used to hop around the roof tops this time was no diffrent. Looking down I could see a bunch of people walking around shopping or doing what ever most probably heading home so they can sleep.

It wasn't long before I came to the point of where I heard the screaming, looking below from the roof top I saw a girl with blonde hair being attacked by two men with large horns sticking out of there heads. One grabbed the girls arm and held tight while the other moved close and held her chin licking her cheek with his forked tongue. The girls eyes filled with tears and reminded me of Kaye when I left her long ago, im not sure if that was what set me off.

Before I knew it I jumped down slipping in-between the two houses that formed the ally. They turned and looked at me with fearful eyes the girls still filled with tears, with out asking any questions I lunged forward at each of the men. One tried to tackle me but I leapt over him and turned sharp taking my hand and slamming it into his back making a large bruise. When he fell I bounced off the wall and landed on top of his back jumping up and down on him like a kid on a bed non stop. I stopped when the other guy tried to jump on my back, with out turning around my hand went up and wrapped around his neck my back hunched while I hovered over the body underneath me. My head never even turned when I grabbed him. I was just looking down my hand backwards a bit gripping onto the demons neck while I quickly took him and slammed his head against the wall of the ally way. The girl who was screaming disappeared from the place where she was. I didn't care if I saw the way I just acted, I would of ran too.

I staggered out of the ally way leaving them there while I saw the young girl not to far up the road talking with some guards holding spears, they turned towards me and started running. Flash backs of when I was a child ran threw my head while I slowly edged towards them. I wanted run but didn't, when they got close and tried to attack me I spun around grabbing one mans spear as he tried to hit me with it. With just one hand I moved the spear side ways flinging it along with the guard into the sand while the other one tried to stab through me. I veered left and the blade at the end of the spear missed my flesh by a hair, my knee went up touching just below the wooden part of the spear while I cracked it in half by slamming my elbow onto it and forcing it against my knee. When the broken part flew off I lurched out latching onto it and hurling it like a ninja star at the final guard hitting his forehead and knocking him out with the bunt end.

Looking at the bodies lay down on the ground not dead just knocked out a felt the same feeling that I felt when I was fighting kiloni. "Is this really me" I said to myself walking away staring at the moon that had arisen during the twighlight hour. "I am a demon I know that but why do I act like a human so much, is the way I act now when im with my friends my real self or is the way I just acted with the guards my real self? Witch of those traits is my real one"?

This was the most confusing thing of all, witch was my true nature? So many questions and some maybe without answers, "look a Kuki demon" said a voice that seemed in very direction.

"Hello who's there" I spoke again looking in every direction, the voice was loud and held a thick English accent.

"I have been watching you're fights Kuki demon or as you're so called friends call you kyar".

"Ok you're freaking me out show you're self" I said again clutching my hands into a fist.

After I spoke a strange man jumped out from the top of a roof, he was wearing a black cloak but while it shined in the moon light I noticed it was a blue color. He had long grey hair a Lil shorter then mine and his eyes a deep gold. I noticed that on his head was two ears, not a fox ear those were wolf ears. "You may call me Sedrick" he said standing up about one foot higher then me.

"Sedrick huh im not interested in names just tell me what you want".

He laughed slightly and said, "I see a lot of potential in you but if you keep hold of the way you act you'll never be able to reach you're fool potential." he grinned a odd type of grin showing two small fangs in his white teeth.

I snarled a bit and then grunted, "ill show you" with that I lashed out running forward. When I was in a adequate amount of space from him I slung my hand forward with it glowing bright yellow swirling with energy.

"Pathetic" he said slowly while my fist hit his gut. Even though I struck him I didn't feel anything it was a odd feeling but then I noticed something. I fell forward from the thrust and saw him moving to the side with a few after shadows following behind him.

"Damn it" I said standing back up and wiping some dirt from my knees.

Sedrick moved in close and thrust his hand forward making it get two inches in front of my face but stopped while nothing happened for a moment or two. Even though he didn't touch me I was slung backwards from a type of wave, hitting a wall I stayed on it for a second and slowly slid down onto the sandy ground. "You see Kuki demon in the way you are now you cant even touch me" he laughed out loud.

"What is a Kuki demon and why do you want me to start acting like a demon should"? I asked standing back up wile the bandages around my body held strong.

"So many questions you have" he sighed a bit before continuing. "A Kuki demon is one that is caught between two paths, in other words neutral. Choosing a path kyar is the only way to power and I think choosing the demon side would benefit you". He then started to walk up to me slowly.

Maybe he was right maybe I had to choose my demon side to become stronger. But then what would happen to me. Kaye, Arc and Kocolo what would happen to them if I changed. Would I even remember who they were. I stood up making my choice and stared at him with a odd facial expression.

"You have chosen" said sedrick standing firm like I was.

"Yes I have" with that I ran forward at him blazing a fist of fury. My hands going in all diffrent directions towards him while I tried to get a solid hit. He was fast moving left and right so I couldn't hit him, I picked up my speed and then felt my hand strike something like cloth. Looking at my hand I saw a piece of his cloak on it and then looked towards sedrick, "I chose my normal way".

He looked at his cloak and said, "do you even know what you're normal way is"?

"Yeah it's the way I always act, purvey and nice" I spit on the ground and started to laugh. When I looked at him he had his grey hair covering his gold eyes and then turned around walking off into the darkness. When I started to follow his body disappeared complete and left me there alone in the town.

"Well now that, that's over maybe I should be getting back up to the inn and tell every one im ok." I smiled to myself and then started running, coming up to the cliff I jumped off I jumped towards it grabbing a rock and slinging me further up and up till I came to the top and then met the path back to the inn.

A crack was in the door so I opened it up all the way and the first thing I saw was a potato hurling towards me. It hit my face and I staggered back falling off the steps and laying on the ground outside with piece of a potato still stuck to my forehead. "You jerk you're injured and just left with out telling anyone. I cant believe you". She took another potato and threw at my gut while I was still on the ground.

I laughed a bit and said, "no matter what Kaye you're hits are the hardest".

"Dude you're in trouble" said Arc walking up behind me. He looked at Kaye and then back at me, "what did you do this time".

"You too" she said hurling a few towards him, I saw one strike his forehead and he fell down right next to me while we got bumbled with fruits.

Kocolo laughed behind Kaye and I saw her turn and grab his shoulder hurling him out and throwing a apple at him in the air. He fell on top of me and Arc as the door slammed shut.

There we were. Kocolo, Arc, and I sitting outside looking at the door wondering what each of us did. We stood up and I said, "it must be that time again" and started walking forward laughing along with Arc and Kocolo following. He opened the door and heard Kaye start laughing as she hugged all of us.

Turning towards Arc he nodded and the four of all shared a laugh. "You know I couldn't stand being mad at you guys" she said giving the three of us a smile.

"Yeah were just to lovable" I said yawning in my sentence, "ill be heading to bed guys Arc I take It you won the fight so tell me about it in the morning. I silently walked towards a wooden door and opened it walking inside and sitting down on the bed with my hands behind my head and my leg propped up. The darkness seemed blue in my room since the moon light was bouncing off of it and illuminating the light.

I could still hear laughing and cheering from the door outside my room and chuckled a bit before looking back up at the ceiling, "I know where I belong now, by the side of all my friends" I smiled and closed my eyes falling asleep for the first time with a smile on my face.

Chapter 9

Friends under the arced moon

I woke to find the blazing sun light entering threw my window. A huge difference when compared to chilled night from yesterday. I stayed in my bed glancing around the room enjoying the solitude and the heat that reeked in from the after noon. Slowly my body rose and I got out of the bed scratching between my legs while I wandered threw the door and into the main room where only Kocolo was. "Hey old timer morning" I said to him while yawning. Within the yawn my shirt lifted up showing my belly button and some hair that trailed down along my tan skin.

"Morning you mean afternoon" he said to me with a cheer ful glow on his face. His green eyes closed and held underneath his thick grey eye brows.

"What no way it's the after noon already where is every one else why didn't anyone wake me up"? I kept asking questions while Kocolo twitched and stood up. He walked towards me and snapped his middle and index finger to the side of my head making contact and hurting me a bit. "God what was that for"? I asked him gripping onto the side of my head.

"You ask to many questions didn't you're father or mother ever teach you to just let things ride out". Said kocolo looking at me again with a happy face trying to make a joke.

Looking down at the floor with my gold eyes I said slowly, "I never met my father and my mother died when I was young".

Kocolo kept his grin trying to make it look like he didn't hear me even though his eyes showed the deep grief. He slapped my back and said. "Well you curious fox Arc and Kaye went down to the coliseum to check out the match ups for the next fight why don't you head down there with them while I stay and hold down the fort."

"Yeah you're right" I said smiling and bowing a few times running outside still in my night shirt and boxer shorts but I was thrown my clothes and quickly got back into them thanking Kocolo again and taking off. While I ran I noticed that the wounds on my body had healed, "wow that was fast" I said wondering why they had healed so swiftly when a humans would be there for days. I was running along a path now looking up I could see the trees parted next to each other while the leaves fell into a pattern halting the sun light from reaching the path I ran. Easily by theses inferences I could manage to tell that I was back in the forest I ran in last night. Coming up towards the mossy covered cliff I felt the memories from yesterday catch up with me like I was running away from them.

Ignoring that witch made my stomach churn I started looking for the coliseum from where I stood. Searching left and right by straining my eyes I found it, the huge yellowish coliseum. The stone pillars organized in stone made the outer yard of it look like a junkyard. A slight wind flew by and moved the trim of my shorts up hitting my thighs witch sent a cold shiver down by spine. I twitched for a second or two under the cold breeze that rose from the heat of the sun and jumped off the cliff like yesterday. I landed with a thud on the floor but staggered back to my feet moving each leg to the side stretching, I then ran forward again weaving in between the villagers who were getting ready for there afternoon activities.

Finally I came up to the huge coliseum, jumping up onto a pillar I managed to jump again to the next and from there propel myself into the air and towards a small opening. I didn't have to take that way but I just liked jumping and playing around. The inside of the coliseum was a huge white arena with tile floor while it stretched out towards the walls that separate the fighters from the spectators who were gathering into there seats and rows watching nothing impiticular.

I saw Kaye sitting alone in a seat around the middle, there was a bunch of people gathering around in those rows near her some giant and with diffrent skin. But amongst all the other spectators I could still see her in the crowd. I turned away from her and saw Arc who was gazing at the numbers on the new board that held the fights. "What's wrong blonde you would be happy you made it to the finals of the grudge matches".

He turned and gave me a grim smile, "yeah I am happy I made it that far but im not sure about my next fight".

"Well who you fighting it cant be that bad" I asked looking at the numbers even though I didn't know who I was fighting either.

"Im fighting you in the field at mid night" he said softly and looked at me. I didn't say anything but just looked towards him with the same grim smile that Arc had on his face.

"Well it's a tournament you know we were bound to fighting eventually right" I said smiling still.

He looked at me with one eye brow arched, "how can you be so cheerful when we have to fight each other"? His tone had a seriousness in it telling me he wasn't kidding around.

"Well" I said walking up to him and setting my hand on his shoulder, "well just have to fight that's all".

He shrugged my hand off his shoulder and gave me a odd look, "I wont go easy on you then friend" he had a sarcastic look in his eyes.

I smiled and scratched the top of my head, "well neither will I".

He spit on the ground and turned away from me, even with his back turned he said, "ill fight you as if you were a enemy so I suggest you do the same see you at mid night". With that spoken he disappeared from my vision in a split second leaving no trace of him.

I stood for a few more moment and then shook my head moving a few stands of my hair from my eyes getting a better look at the arena. I heard a girl scream from the crowd and when I looked I saw Kaye waving me down from the crowd, I laughed to myself and ran in that direction coming up to her, "what is it" I asked?

She smiled and pat my head, "nothing I just like to make you run, so who are you fighting"? She had her childish smile on still.

Scratching the back of my head I said, "im fighting Arc today at midnight".

She gave a grim smile and then looked away, "well im not sure what to say about this except for I hope you guys are still friends. I saw her eyes swell up but no tears fell she must of been trying to hold her emotions back again.

"Don't worry cry baby well be fine, meet you back at the inn" I pat her cheek and turned around walking out of the arena heading towards the inn. As I walked I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me, I turned sharply and looked to find know one there. I pat my chest and turned around only to keep walking forward along the small narrow path that lead into the forest.

Small noises began to enter my ears and make them twitch, a slight chuckle from behind me, a twig snapping to my side. I checked at each one of these noises to find no one there, "this is freaky" I said looking around. I turned back around and kept walking along the muddy path. My feet got stuck a few times since I didn't weigh as much as a feather. I staggered a bit at one point and my shoe fell off, I turned around sharply and bent down setting it back onto my feet . When I turned back to face the path I saw someone standing there looking at me. His gold eyes looking straight at me. He was wearing his normal mid night blue cloak "Sedrick" I said staggering back out of surprise.

"Hello lad" he said slowly watching me with his eyes, his face was blank and I could read a expression from him. "So you'll be fighting a friend of your's today it seems right"?

"Yeah what's it to you" I said spitting on the ground to my right.

"Oh nothing lad just I was wondering how well you'll be able to fight when you're facing down a friend".

"The same as I do when I fight any other opponent" I responded looking at him with a slight smirk on my face.

"Well I wonder if that's how you really will feel and I wonder how he will feel as well. Remember something anger is a emotion hidden within anything. You're smile could conceal it. There is no telling when that anger could arise, trusting someone is what could kill you".

"Yeah well I got news for you". I took a step and clutched my hands into a fist, "arcs a friend of mine and we enter this tournament to win and that's what were going to do if he loose ill move on and win this for the both of us hell do the same if I loose".

He began to chuckle, "such a naive child you are, we will see who is friends when this fight takes place". His voice echoed in my mind as his body slowly faded away into the forest. With his body away from my view I got a clear look at the inn and standing atop the inn was Arc.

"Hey there what are you doing up there when you should be resting for today" I yelled to him smiling.

He jumped down and landed firmly in front of me, "just getting a good look at the village" he smiled.

"Yeah it's a beauty huh so what did you learn in those three years" I asked kindly and a little random"?

He gave a slight smirk and said, "you'll have to wait and see tonight" with that he gave me a pat on the shoulder and walked off.

I watched him pass by me and felt something odd, a new feeling in my gut that I never noticed before. It was like I just lost something dear to me but couldn't grasp what it was. I turned and was about to speak but the words halted in my mouth when kocolo came up from behind.

"Hello kyar come inside you need to rest up for you're fight" he laughed slightly and pulled me a bit while we both walked into the inn. I took one last glance outside to get a glimpse of where arc was but saw nothing in my vision.

I sat down on a small pillow and sipped on a cup of tea that Kaye made for me. I didn't know when she got here but she was here now and that was all that matters. "So how are you feeling" asked Kaye smiling while she poured some more tea in my cup.

"Im ok just a little bit scared now" I smiled with some sweat running along my forehead.

"What are you afraid of" asked kocolo cutting into kayes and my conversation?

I stared at them both and drank some more of the tea, "well im a little scared of what might happen at the fight today what if something goes wrong and he gets hurt or I get hurt"?

"Well when you guys were smaller you got into so many fights and always came out of it still friends so I wouldn't worry to much". Kaye smiled and stared at me, that smile seemed to trigger something for I found myself reminiscing about my child hood with arc.

"_Is that all you got" I yelled in my smaller form running at arc with my fist up. _

"_Not a chance red" replied arc running forward also, we both stopped and slammed our fists together at the same time. We looked at each others eyes each showing strength and no sorrow. _

"_Come on you guys stop it" yelled a short girl wearing a green dress. "Stop or ill tell someone" she yelled again her hands clutched in a fist. _

"_I don't care Kaye" I yelled to her after wards feeling a slight sting in my cheek to find Arc had dealt me a punch. I twirled a bit and fell down with tears swelling up in my eyes while I looked up and saw Arc hovering over me with his hand extended out._

"_You look like crap red let me help you" he smiled a kind smile even though we just got done fighting. _

"_Yeah" I said lifting my hand up to grab his. _

The odd thing was the exact time when our hands touched I snapped out of the flash back to find Kaye waving her hands in front of my eyes, "you ok".

I smiled a ironic smile, "yeah". My hand lifted and took the tea bringing it to my lips while I took a long sip of it.

"Well that was odd you like blacked out on us for a second" said kocolo in a mid way laugh.

"Yeah well I had a slight brain bubble but im fine" I smiled and set the cup down at my feet looking outside. "Hey guys meet me at the battle grounds im going for a walk ok" I stood up slowly and took a slight sigh.

"Ok just be careful out there" said Kaye from behind me.

I turned and nodded then walked outside going forward until I came to the cliff that over looked the village. Looking at it sent me into another memory, one of when Arc and I first met.

_There I sat huddled in darkness. My knees bent up towards my neck while I shivered underneath the huge tree letting the blanket of rain fall around me. I waited for the small girl who promised to come back her name was Kaye its been about a hour now and I was getting hungry and cold. "Hey you what are you doing" said a boy around my age, I turned to see him under the rain holding a large brown sack. His blonde hair spiky even under the rain fall it was still spiked and his eyes a deep blue._

"_Im just waiting for someone" I told him still huddled into my self. _

"_Well you'll freeze out here so why not go home" ?_

"_I don't have a home my mom told me to wait in the woods while she went to market but never came back for me so a pretty girl came by named Kaye and". _

_Before I could finish he stopped me with words of his own, "well if you got no where to go then you can come home with me my parents wont mind". He extended a hand for me to take. "My names Arc"._

_I took his hand and said, "my name is kyar". _

I snapped out of that dream and smiled for it brought me comfort, looking up I saw the moon almost directly over me "its already close to 12:00 wow time sure flies bye".

I stood up staggering a bit and headed into the woods until I came to a small clearing huddled around by trees, the moon almost directly over the opening in the trees. Around me I saw Kaye, the judge, and kocolo.

"How long judge" I asked slowly looking at him with a slight smirk on my face.

"The judge looked at a tree and then back to me, "you have five more minutes".

"Eh that short huh well where's Arc"? I asked hoping he didn't punk out on the fight.

"Im right here red" said Arc jumping from out of a tree wearing a blue cloak with tattered and torn edges at the bottom where his feet should of been. On his back was a long clear staff with a arch at the top resembling a crescent moon. In the middle of the crescent moon was a scythe that came out about two feet. Wrapped around his head was a long red bandana that hung behind him flowing from a stale wind that past by. Laughing entered my ears and I could tell sedrick was close watching. "You ready red" said Arc watching me with his blue eyes. Even though he was older I could still see those eyes never changed from when we were kids.

"I was born ready Arc just don't cry when I win".

"Well see who cries" said arc as he got into position holding the staff in both hands sticking one end into the ground and the crescent part at the top. "I call this the moon staff" said Arc smiling.

"That's good to know" I responded setting my hands into my pockets. I slouched slightly back while my red hair flew freely threw the night time air. My golden eyes staring into Arcs blue ones, my legs close together as I remained slouching with my hands in my pockets. The two small ends of my belt lifted while my body lit up in yellow light. It swirled around me and then stopped forming its normal aura.

"Be careful guys" yelled Kaye from the sides.

"Ready" said the judge taking a pause while Arc and I remained in a staring position. "Go" the judge yelled dropping his hand letting the battle begin.

A loud wind gust flew by our area scraping along the pattern of leafs from the forest moving a few leaves in front of his and my glare. When the leafs were gone and out of few Arc ran forward keeping low to the ground, "here I come" he yelled getting closer and closer. I looked down seeing him approaching while I quickly jumped into the air about ten feet. Arc never struck where I was standing instead he pivoted to his right and turned sharp following me into the air. He got close and began to attack with his fist and feet , each hand and foot were striking me somewhere diffrent but I kept up in speed and blocked. Matching him block for block and blow for blow I managed to push him backwards while he turned into a flip ad landed on the ground the same time I did.

When our feet touched the ground we ran forward like a blur, he took his staff and slid it at me but my right hand formed the sword as I set it to block his blow. We were both stopped on our tracks while out weapons clashed not allowing either of us to move. He smiled and jumped backwards while I stumbled forward a bit, he landed softly on a tree branch and aimed his hand at me. It glowed blue and Arc moved it to the right in a swift motion sending three blue disks of light hurling for me. The lights came fast and I was still off balance, I lifted the blade up in time and felt to disks strike it while the other one hit my shoulder grazing it. A slight trail of blood trickled from my elbow while I looked back up at him to find his body no longer there. Turning fast I saw his hand coming, I ducked and felt it pass, with an opening I lunged forward striking his gut with my fist. I felt his knees buckle from the blow and heard the air escape from his mouth.

Quickly I upper cut his chin and sent him flying backwards and tumbling into a tree. Even though he was tumbling he rebounded from a tree and was sent flying forward at me, he moved his hand back latching onto the staff and thrust it forward even though he was still flying towards me. The staff past a inch by my head missing. The staff also stopped Arc from getting close while arc then quickly spun himself around using the staff as a balancing beam and slamming his foot into my face. I flew backwards and slid along the dirt only to stop at a tree and shake my head looking at him. "Let me show you something" he grinned and took his staff with both hands and began to twirl it. Faster and faster it went the noise of the scythe slashing threw the air caught my attention he was moving it fast. I could no longer see threw the passing staff and saw nothing but the blue from the moon light above.

Upon closer inspection I noticed that the staff was starting to glow, it lit in a blue light and arcs hand let go of the staff even though the staff was still spinning. I noticed him lift up one hand and set the other a little close to the staff with the palm facing outwards. A noise like buzzing flew threw the air and entered my ears as I saw the light grow bright, bright as the moon. "Moon light" yelled Arc as a large thick beam shot from the spinning staff. It ripped its way threw the ground creating a path of dirt in the green grass. Closer and closer it got while I stood transfixed from its beauty and speed. I lifted my sword still pinned against the tree trying to block even though it didn't work, the beam folded over my body and blew the tree behind me away.

I found myself on my back bleeding from the impact but stood back up, "im ok' I said smiling slightly getting back onto my feet while the yellow light went around me again.

"You wont be for long" yelled Arc while another blast shot forward at me, this time I saw it coming and moved out of its path feeling in my feet the way it ripped threw the trees. I turned and saw Arc holding his staff in the normal way again, he ran forward and began to slice left and right. When the blade went left I jumped and when it went right I ducked.

I went to kick him but his staff went down and stuck in the ground stopping my kick in mid air while Arc pressed the tip of his staff down forcing the bottom end to bounce out from the ground and into the air hitting my chin and knocking me backwards. I slid a few feet but didn't fall over, instead I stood strong and saw him getting his staff ready. It was only a second but that's all I needed. I moved in fast and the sword on my hand disappeared instead just giving my hand a casing of yellow light. I thrust it forward and felt It connect into Arcs cheek. His body was hurled into a tree like a rag doll as he sat there dumbfounded for a second. He finally stood back up and breathed heavy as did I.

He whipped some blood from is lip and lifted his staff into the air spinning it fast. I moved my hand and the blade grew one foot longer and a little wider glowing stronger then ever. Quickly we stopped and ran forward boh of us yelling. We got close and brought our weapons to each others body at diffrent angels so not top block. The scythe entered my flesh around the back area while my sword entered his side cutting into flesh. We both let out shrieks of pain but I fell over holding my back as arc lifted his foot slamming it into my forehead forcing me to stand and fall back on my back. "I won" he said spinning his staff fast while he stood a few feet over me.

I saw the light forming and frantically made my hand glow a bright yellow again this time though I lifted my hand over my head grabbing it with my other hand making them both glow. I slid from underneath him and moved a ways away creating distance. He smiled and kept spinning his staff until it resembled the moon, with one thrust he fired a large blast of blue light at me. It ripped its way through the air and dirt the same way as the last one. I let go of the light and forced it forward creating a beam of my own this one was around the same size and shape as arcs. It strained me and burned my chest a little bit from the heat it was creating. The two beams clashed together and created a large explosion kicking dust and mud into the air at the same time engulfing both of us. When it cleared I saw Arc standing there with his staff on the ground, his shirt ripped off and some of his pant leg burned away. His right eye swollen and blood trickling from his lips, "I give up" he said slowly. He started to sway until finally he fell over landing face first in the dirt.

"Winner kyar Komodo", yelled the judge lifting his left hand up.

I ignored him and stood up running towards my friend, "hey you ok" I said smacking his cheek slightly.

Kocolo walked over and set his middle and index finger on Arcs neck and then smiled, "hell be ok just over did it that's all". Kocolo lifted Arc up by the arm and smiled kindly, "you won lad you are moving on to the arena. With that he walked off dragging Arc off and heading back to the inn.

I should of felt joy but didn't I felt a little sad for having to beat my friend in a fight. I wanted to cry from cutting and punching him with my own hands but a warm feeling over took my body. It was a warmness sent into me by touch and emotion, I looked to my left and saw a hand on it. Tracing the hand along its arm and finally to the person face finding it was Kaye who was touching me. She gave me a kind smile and I stood up, "you did good red you even made it to the arena so don't feel so bad". She scratched behind me ear and ran up towards the others heading back to the inn. I watched her run off and smiled to myself. She didn't have to say anything big she had another friend to tend to besides there would be laughing and joyful times tomorrow.

My fox ears twitched while I heard a noise like someone leaving. A smile overtook my face and made me happy knowing I pissed sedrick off. I took one last look at the huge moon that stood over us and then turned facing the path back to the inn. This was it after three fights I finally can move on to the great battle in the arena. Only a few fights left till the end and then I can make my wish.

Chapter 10

The beautiful fighter

I woke in the morning wrapped up again. My back was tended very tightly and I felt like the blood would shoot out of it at any moment. My sides and arms were wrapped up as well and there was a bowl of tea sitting next to me. "Man my head" I said rubbing my forehead gently taking care not to undo the bandage that was covering a bruise from getting kicked. Looking out side I could see it was morning, the green leaves crisp and soaked with droplets from the rain or dew. Birds were chirping there songs and clearly between a few bushes I could see the sun rising slowly. The sun cast a bright golden light upon the inn and my room shining in and causing me to light up with a smile.

I flung my feet to the right and stood up scratching my butt, I yawned slightly and opened the door walking outside and into the main room where I saw every one else eating breakfast. "You all wake up to early" I said chuckling. At the same time I was able to pull up a seat for me to sit in.

"Yeah well maybe if you could win a fight with out getting touched" said Kaye laughing. I twitched and picked up a piece of orange and chucked it at her forehead. The piece made a squishy noise and stuck to the middle of her forehead.

"I like that look better" I said laughing. Kocolo looked at us and sighed only to slip under the table probably knowing what was about to happen.

"Why you no good red headed fox" she yelled a little reaching for the fruit basket and hurling fruits at me.

I moved left and right dodging them laughing a bit since I was only moving my shoulders and head. I looked at Kocolo and smirked only to feel the woven basket hit my face knocking me out of the chair. I fell over and twitched "I deserved that" I said still twitching with the basket over my head.

Kaye stood over my laughing and striking a pose with her weak arms, "maybe I should of entered the tournament to" she smiled and giggled with her foot gently on my back.

"Yeah maybe you could be the dreaded farmer" I said getting up and forcing her foot off me. Kocolo came out from under the table and looked at us twitching in his right eye.

"You kids are going to drive me crazy" he said scratching his grey hair.

"Yeah well im a trouble child right" I asked? I grinned a happy grin and stood up while Kaye sat back down.

"Sure you are" he said sitting back down as well.

"Where is Arc he should be here by now"? I looked to my left and then to my right wondering where he was.

"He is sleeping he took a pretty big blow yesterday remember" said Kaye sipping her tea.

I sat back down and brought my hands to my chin resting my head on them, "yeah I remember". My voice had sorrow literary reeking threw each tooth, the sarcasm in ever word multiplied by hundreds. I never had so much sadness inside at once, maybe If Arc told me It was ok then I wouldn't feel so bad.

"He will be able to walk today so he can go to the coliseum with us for the ceremony and match ups" said kocolo biting into a fruit.

"No kidding but the match ups are today I thought we would get a free day".

"The fights are tomorrow you just find out you're match ups today" said Kaye shaking her head out of disbelief.

"Oh my bad", my hand went behind my head and a grin took over my face showing all my teeth.

We ate for a few more minutes until a noise showed threw every inch of the room. We turned and saw Arc standing in front of his door leaning on a small staff. "Hey guys you didn't start eating with out me again did you"? He smiled a kind smile and that changed into a laugh.

"You're up" yelled Kaye running towards him only to pounce like a cat atop his gut knocking him over. Before he fell I ran to him as well leaping to his shoulder hanging on him a bit laughing. The three of us began to cheer and laugh. That told me every thing was still good between us.

"Well its good that you're up because its time for us to leave" said Kocolo who was still at the table eating.

"Yeah where we going" Arc replied?

I cut in laughing still, "were going to the coliseum you blonde for the ceremony and match ups". Slowly my hand fell from Arcs shoulder, turning I saw my last pair of training clothes. "Ill get changed right now" I said taking the clothes and going into my room. I could hear there voices outside the room telling me they were getting ready as well. It made me happy, to be in the company of good friends. I took off my shirt and rubbed my stomach, it was bandaged up and a few blood stains were showing but I felt no pain from it. I quickly set my self into the other clothing articles and smiled to myself.

"Come on red" yelled Arc from outside.

"Coming" I shouted back running out of the room and heading outside following Arc, Kaye, and kocolo along the trail.

We walked on the muddy trail that made out feet slowly sink. This time I didn't have shoes since I liked to be bare foot. Shadows of leaves were on our body and added a cool shady feeling that protected us from the suns heat. I prefer the moon any day.

We stopped walking at the front entrance to the gate, ""why we stop" I asked?

"Because we cant go in there with you its for fighters remember but well be in the stands". Kaye titled her head, "you can go a few minutes with out us right?.

"Yeah I can just get into the stands" I laughed a bit and waved only to turn and walk into the long passage way and into the arena where I was joined by only a few fighters. I counted and saw only sixteen fighters left in the arena, "wow not many left" I said looking around.

The sound of instruments began to play and I turned looking at a balcony where a odd looking man stood. He had a thick black beard and short black hair . He looked at each on of us and then said with out changing his expression, "welcome all to the twilight tournament where the greatest warrior will come out the winner.

The crowd went wild with cheers of names, faintly I could here mine being called out but just barley.

"The sixteen fighters we have left will be paired into four groups. Group a, group b, group c, and group d. each group will contain four fighters witch in turn will determine the four who move on to the semi finals, and now the groups. In group a there will be Sedrick, Rukino, Oslen, and Feira. Group b contains Fau, Lancer, Intuno, and Gejiu. Group c has the fighters, Kyar, Umi, Diy, and Veto. Last and for most group d witch has the fighters, O, Federico, Lana, and Sulp. Each day four battles will be fought and from there the next four battles and after that the fight to determine the semi finals. The first battles will be tomorrow and those fighters will be, Olsen and Feira from group a. followed by Lancer and Intuno from group b. after that kyar and Umi from group c followed by O and Federico. Congratulations on winning the grudge matches and please show up tomorrow at dawn." with that speech said, the man turned sharply and headed off the balcony and into a corridor.

The crowd erupted into a loud roar of names and cheers. I laughed to myself feeling a bit modest since I did see Kaye screaming my name over the crowd around her. I waved and then began to ponder, who is Umi? Shaking my head I then turned and walked off while the fighters were smiling and posing for the spectators. I didn't want to stay there and act stupid but something caught my eye on the way out. I looked to see sedrick staring directly towards me following me with his eyes. There was just a second where I could no longer hear any one nor see any one except Sedrick. When I passed into the narrow hall I snapped out of my feeling and left the coliseum not far but just enough for where Kaye, Kocolo, and Arc could meet me.

After a few minutes I saw Arc, Kaye, and Kocolo walking up to me smiling with big grins. They sat down in front of me while I sat Indian style on a rock. "You ready there red" said Kocolo.

"Hey man I was born ready nothing can scare me now" I chuckled.

"Well try not to get stage fright you hear" said Arc pointing his finger at me, "and hey maybe if you do win you'll wish for some real clothes cause those training ones look like shit".

"Very funny" I said throwing a small fruit at his head even though I missed he still fell over.

"What would you wish for anyway" asked Kaye with her eyes open wide staring at me transfixed.

The second I opened my mouth to speak I heard Arc say, "holy shit look at that one". I looked up and felt my heart drop, it wasn't love I felt but like when you saw something you wanted really bad.

It was a girl walking up to us. I couldn't tell her age but she looked to be around Arcs age. She had a thin waist and slender arms, her skin a milky white and her eyes a icy blue. She had long wavy black hair still shorter then mine but still pretty long, one long bang of hair covered her right eye while the other eye was noticeable. She stood maybe around 5'5, her lips were a ruby red. She was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt that had two thin straps going over her shoulder. It ended like a dress sliding over her thin waist. I could see a little bit of cleavage showing above her shirt and felt a little drool slip from my mouth. I noticed Arc had the same look. She was wearing long purple boots with heels at the heel. The boots went along her leg and up to her knee cutting off while fish nets were scattered along her legs covering her skin. I noticed one trait of her body that sent shivers down my spin, on top her head was two purple cat ears. They twitched like mine did. She also had a long purple cat tail that was swaying a little low to the ground.

"Hello miss" said Arc in a shaky voice like someone who was afraid or intimidated.

"Hello there" she said smiling and showing a small fang. Her eyes were set on Arc and mine they moved up and down like she was checking us out. "My name is Umi". Her voice was sweet and innocent event though her looks gave no innocence to them.

The name snapped into my brain. This was the girl that I was going to fight in the first match, such a sexy girl and I had to fight her why me. I brought my gaze away and saw Kocolo staring also"dirty old man" I muttered under my breath.

Umi looked towards me and then smiled a gleaming smile as she ran forward stopping in front of me almost tripping, "you must be Kyar Komodo I heard about you". She began to giggle.

I heard something snap and turned to my right looking at Kaye who had a look of anger in them, she twitched in her right eye while I could of sworn I saw flames rising from behind her.

She calmly smiled and walked up to me taking a seat, "yes this is kyar he is a really good friend of mine" Kaye now looked like someone who was very proud.

Umi lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled a bit, "really I would never of guessed".

"What is that suppose to mean" Kaye said shooting to her feet and sending umi a fear ful glare.

"Oh nothing human just a human and demon sounds a little bit unusual" she burst out into laughter at her own remark.

I didn't really under stand what they were saying since my mind drifted off, my eyes staring at Umi's breast witch went up and down every time she laughed.

Arc stood up and separated the two girls I knew cause his hand was on Umi's breast covering my view, he pushed Kaye and Umi away from each other and said, "no fighting today girls just calm down".

"Well you're a cute one" she said lifting her hand and scratching under Arcs chin fondly while her cat ears twitched.

Kaye gave a grunt and walked away heading back to inn and in her hand she had Kocolo gripped and dragging him away. "KYAR"! she screamed loudly, I shook my head and looked at her walking off.

"What you want" I asked? I was still in the dark about what she was talking about.

"You need to rest it'll be dark soon".

"Its only around 2:00 Kaye".

"NOW"! she yelled again. I nodded and looked at umi and Arc who were flirting, "ill catch you later". I turned and started to walk off my hands in my pockets and my head pointed towards the ground.

"Ok bye and go easy on me tomorrow ok" she said to me before I left.

"Ill catch up later ok" said Arc probably still staring at her boobs. "Ok man don't stay to long" I said disappearing behind a green hill with a few leaves blowing behind me.

I walked behind Kaye who was dragging Kocolo by the collar and listing to her yell about something. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying until my name was called, "what do you think kyar"?

"Who me" I said a trying to stumble up with ideas. She nodded and waited, "yeah you're right". She gave me a suspicious look then turned around starting to yell again. Honestly my mind was wandering into a lot of diffrent ideas but one was I was going to fight this girl in the first match of the tournament and she was drop dead gorgeous.

Amidst my thoughts I didn't see us come to our inn, slowly Kaye threw Kocolo inside while she stepped in after him. I walked in behind Kaye and sat down against the wall letting my legs sprawl onto the wooden floor. "When do you think Arc will be back" said Kaye sitting in front of me her eyes still looked like they had flames.

I smiled a smile like I was trying to hide something, I was a boy and new how other guys thought so I knew Arc was trying to get some action, "hell be back soon enough I cant tell the future" I told Kaye smiling still.

"Liar" said Kocolo walking by. He said it in a cough trying to mask what he was saying.

"Im not lying you old man" I replied to him shaking my fist and glaring trying to scare him a bit.

He shook his head and walked away from me while Kaye did the same, I laid back against the wall and closed my eyes. It was almost time my first fight in the twighlight tournament. I was only a few fights away from getting my wish a smile spread over my face while I dreamt of my wish and wanted it even more but first thing was first I had to beat Umi.

My dream was shattered by the closing of a door that was right next to me. I lazily opened my eyes seeing the first thing outside was the night time sky, " I sleep to much" I said getting to my feet and swaying a bit. I turned to the door and saw Arc standing there looking a bit diffrent.

His shirt was torn a bit around the collar and lower stomach area and on his neck were two little red marks like a leach had been biting him, "im back" he said smiling with a perverted grin. I could tell it was a perverted grin because I've had that grin plague my face many times in the past.

Laughing I jumped up from the floor and almost tackled him. I had my arm on his shoulder and a wide smile on my face, "you big pimp" I said moving my knuckle rapidly in his hair.

"Yeah I learn from the best" he replied blushing a bit.

"That's right" I said cracking up laughing. He cheered and laughed as well while kocolo stood watching us.

"There like clones of each other" he said to Kaye who was sitting next to him watching us.

"Yeah you should see them drunk" Kaye then stood up and walked over to us, " oh kyar" she said acting a little innocent.

"What is it Kaye" I said letting go of Arcs shoulder and looking at Kayes eyes.

"When was the last time you took a bath".

"Um maybe two days ago" I told her scratching the top of my head.

"Same here" said Arc who was trying to whip the hiccy marks off his neck.

"Well then you two better get washed up for tomorrow's fight I don't want to walk around with two guys who smell like a waste fill"

"Yeah you're right" I then went into my room and came out with a pair of clothes they were the ones I normally wore at night time. I looked at Arc who had the same thing on as well. We both turned and waved bye to Kocolo and Kaye then walked out.

The night time air was warm. Much warmer then the other nights I spent here. It made me miss my old loft back in the village the cold little wind gusts that found there when in through the cracks in the walls. Occasionally the little bit of water that ran along the wall from the roof that entered my room and dripped. Its quiet beats seemed to conduct the crickets when they made there noises . We were just walking along the wooden platform the lead from the inn to the springs when we stopped to look at the heat rising from the water.

I walked over to it and poked the water with my index finger pulling it out and licking some of the water off it. "Feels good" I said standing up.

"Yeah it usually does but why are we being forced to take a bath." Arc then lifted his arms removing his green shirt showing his white skin and flat stomach abandoned of hair.

"I don't know but I don't feel like pissing Kaye off today she seemed a bit odd when Umi was around". I said this as I sat down slipping my pants off along with my boxers. I turned to make sure Arc wasn't looking and then slipped my shirt off as well sneaking into the hot spring water and leaning back enjoying the steam and heat from the water.

"Oh yeah I told you right" said Arc getting into the spring a few feet away from me?

"Told me what" I asked him, my eyes were closed?

"That umi was going to stop by today and wish you luck for tomorrow".

"Nope never told me" I said to him. I lifted my hand up and rubbed my shoulder.

"Well im here now so no need to say anything, good luck kyar" said Umi. She was standing on the rocks that out linden the hot spring, her eyes were glistening as they looked straight at Arc and I who were naked in the water.

My eyes shot open and I looked at her, for a second I seemed to black out like I was zoning out. My eyes moved down and scanned her body, quickly I turned away blushing.

Arc was doing the same thing but he was smiling a bit like he was having fun. "Odd" I said quietly.

"What's wrong guys no room for another" said Umi sitting down and setting her legs into the water.

"Um well I was going to get back to my room anyway" I said looking at her and then my clothes witched seemed to be moved a couple feet more then where I placed them.

"Oh that's to bad well then ill just hang here with pointy ears" she winked at Arc while I scratched the top of my head. I didn't want to stand and get out cause I was after all naked but I had to get to the inn and calm myself down for tomorrow. I swam to the edge and looked at Umi who was staring right at me. Quickly I jumped out of the water and stood as the cold air froze into my body causing me to pause for a second shivering while Umi began to giggle. I looked at her then turned fast running for my cloths, "nice tail" she yelled to me laughing.

"Thanks" I replied a little sarcastically and headed back for the inn. When I walked in I saw Kaye sleeping while Kocolo was sitting down his eyes closed sleeping as well, a small box was in his hand. I walked over to them and sat down drumming my fingers along the side of Kayes cheek. She was so warm and my hands were so cold. She didn't stir while I moved my hands along her cheek. So beautiful I thought smiling to myself. I then took my hand and moved it away from her looking at the box kocolo had. I kneeled down and swiped it from his grasp looking inside to find a small necklace made out of white and blue string. At the end of it was a small green gem stone that had my initials scribed inside the gem. I smiled looking at it and then turned to Kaye, "she must of wanted me to keep this for good luck" I set it back into the box and slipped it into Kocolos hands once again.

Before heading into my room I took the blanket and moved it up to Kayes shoulders feeling her movement while her hand unknowingly grasped the blanket snuggling into it a little more. I turned to Kocolo and did the same but stood up quickly and headed into my room. The door closed quietly while I sat on my bed looking up at the ceiling. "All this time all the training and waiting I went through will be decided in less then three weeks". There was a satisfied tone to my voice and it made me wonder what would I wish for if I won. My eyes shut and I slowly drifted off into a sleep dreaming about the upcoming fight.

Chapter 11

Moment in the spot light

"Where the hell is he" yelled Kaye from outside my room, her voice echoed and made my fox ears twitch since I picked up the sound waves. I stood up and slid on some brown pants, they were ragged and dirty but worked when I needed to move around. The room around me had no sign of light but I could easily tell it was morning. I stepped outside in my bare feet and looked at Kaye, "where Arc" she asked?

"He isint here" I replied a little confused?

"No he is not now tell me where he is" she brought her body closer as she stared into my eyes looking right through me.

I didn't know where he was so I started to recollect what happened the night before, Arc, hot spring, Umi. Then it hit me. The last place I saw him was at the hot springs with umi. My hands clutched and a grin found its way onto my face, "that little devil" I said quietly under my breath.

"Well"? Kaye was tapping her foot while I noticed Kocolo pigging out on the food grinning. I could tell he knew what I was thinking already.

"Don't worry about him ok Kaye we will meet up with him back at the coliseum". I laughed slightly and walked past her sitting at the table and stuffing some food into my mouth. I grabbed the water jug and drank letting it go and stuffing some more food in my mouth with the other bits of food.

Kaye took a seat next to me and began to eat being very politely she always ate like that and when I looked at how I was eating I would begin to feel like a cave man. "Hey man we got you something as a good luck charm" said Kocolo taking a small necklace out of a box and tossing it to me. I grabbed the necklace and traced my hand along the inscription smiling to myself as I wrapped it around my neck.

"Thanks guys ill treasure this for as long as I live". We all grabbed a glass and raised them for today was my first match up.

After a few hours maybe two I wasn't sure we started waking. I walked ahead of every one else smiling to myself while I walked underneath the green trees. They reflected light off my necklace witch I had hanging loosely around my neck. "I wont let them down ill win this tournament" I told myself. We walked along the trail while I was dressed in my training clothes. These were the clothes that made me feel twice as strong, they had no sleeves letting my arm move freely while at the same time gave my neck room to move since it did have a v shape collar. It was tucked snugly into black pants that were semi baggy. They folded over my bare feet and also looked really sweet when I did a kick. I also had on a yellow belt that had two parts of it flying freely like a rope or something. They were long in size and flowed every time there was even a slight breeze.

"Lad were here" said Kocolo. I looked ahead of me seeing the top of the coliseum point up from behind a hill. The roar of the crowd flowing around my fox ears making them twitch a bit. Anticipation took over my body and I started to quicken my pace. "Kaye come with me let Kyar register" he took Kaye by the hand and stated walking off while I heard Kaye yell good bye.

I waved to them until there bodies disappeared behind the crowd that was entering the coliseum. I set my hands into my pockets felt the wind pick up swaying my long red hair side to side. I began to walk but stopped when I saw Arc with Umi at the entrance to my match. "hey man you ready" asked Arc? Umi was clutched in one of his arms holding him as im sure he was holding her as well.

"Im always ready just make sure that you're ready to face off with Kaye".

The both of us laughed as Umi twitched looking at me. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday but it was red. "What's so funny about that" she asked us?

"Don't worry about it baby now, shouldn't you be getting into the arena the match will start soon"?

"Yeah" replied umi kissing Arc on the lips for a few minutes holding him tightly and close. She parted her lips from his and licked hers as she then turned smacking his chest with her til and proceeding into the arena.

Arc looked at me and said, "Hey man be careful it's a battle and even though she looks cute you cant let you're guard down ok".

I nodded, "yeah same for you or was you're guard down last night also" I smirked and the smirk spread into laughter.

He blushed and scratched his chin, "sure yeah what ever now ill be watching you later dude" with that said he turned and started walking off.

When he was gone I took a deep breath and turned slightly staring into a corridor. It was lined with torches that lit up as far as it could go. I took a step feeling the dirt I was on before change into stone. When I was firmly in place I started walking, the stomping of feet knocking small dust and rocks from the ceiling on top of me. There cheers and cries spreading inside the corridor, it was over whelming. I finally came to the end of the tunnel and walked out feeling a gate shut behind me.

Umi was standing on the other side of the arena stretching and flaunting to the males in the audience. I looked around me, my golden eyes not even seeing one empty seat. The arena was white tile and felt like glass or marble, I rubbed it then brought my hand to my head scratching my neck.

"Take kyar down" yelled someone from the crowd as other began to yell there own comments.

"Come on umi kill him"!

"Kyar we love you're tail"!

"She's all sex, not a fighter"!

"No mercy kill him"!

There were more yells for umi then for me but I new I had three friends who were chanting my name or I hoped they were. About ten minutes later when I was searching for my friends in the crowd I heard someone's footsteps entering the arena. I looked and saw a man wearing tight leather pants and a tight leather shirt. It was a long sleeve and hung open with a black under shirt. His skin was white with no marks or scars on it. Short blonde hair was on his head like Arcs but shorter it was spiked up slightly but not all of it, Like when you wake up with bed head. There was a small horn in the middle of his forehead not large or long just small and white. His eyes were a reddish color resembling fire, "welcome all to the twighlight tournament" he said in a loud voice. The crowd erupted into a wild shout as every one began to stomp there feet with excitement screaming the names of there favorite fighters.

"My name is Rye and ill be you're announcer for the tournament battles. Today we have Umi Higarashi versus Kyar Komodo. To win you're opponent must be dead, knocked out, or give up."

"Wow they must really mean it if you loose just cause you die" I chuckled a little bit as the announcer kept going.

"Well with out further ado lets get this battle started".

Umi stretched like a yawn and then reached behind her back grabbing a small dagger it was laced with inscriptions mostly in demon dialect. It was rigid and to small to be that strong, "well good luck red" she said in a seductive tone.

I sat back slouching as my body lit up in a yellow light. It surrounded my body like fire as my hands rested in the pockets of my pants. I stared at her watching her while she stood there. No words escaped from my lips while I glared looking at her.

"Oh my we can already see the tension within these fighters well now shall we get started 1, 2, 3, fight"!

With that said Umi spun the small stick in her hand as a purple light shot all around her body like mine but not as wild. "Lets see what you got".

"Sure why not", with that said I ran forward like a blur coming up to her fast. I got two inches in front of her body and thrusted my fist forward. I felt it connect to her gut as her touch disappeared. I looked up seeing she was hurled into the air. Her body came down on the arena floor with a loud thump breaking some tile as she staggered back to her feet shaking her head. I stood there dumbfounded I thought she would be able to dodge it but I guess this fight was going to be one of the more easy ones.

She looked at me and taking the dagger with one hand she began to spin it again until finally it began to grow. The dagger transformed into a whip that was made of a black leather. She snapped it once on the ground while it broke into the tile. She brought it over her shoulder and under her arm pit. "Now let me show you some things". After that she undid the whip and sent it flying forward the tip of it closing in on my ankle. I jumped up trying to dodge as the whip snapped right where I was before. I looked up bringing my gaze to the crowd while my gaze was blocked by umi who jumped up to be right in front of me. She winked and took her foot slamming her shin into my face causing my body to fly back to the ground spinning like a tornado. I slammed into the ground skidding across the floor until I was able to grasp a small bit of tile and propel myself back onto my feet.

I watched her come down slowly and saw a moment where I could strike. She took her whip and sent it at me again. This time it snapped against my shoulder. I screamed in pain and held my shoulder almost falling backward. The whip retracted and Umi snapped it again this time it hit my leg and wrapped around it. She jumped up yanking on the whip causing me to fall down and hit my head. I thought for a second when I fell and through my hands down to stop myself. I pushed back on the title undoing it from the ground and flipped throwing the tile at umi who was in the air. It came close to hitting her but merely sliced into the whip freeing me. I bent over and undid the whip from my feet throwing the piece against the wall of the arena.

she took her handle as it formed back into a dagger. She scratched her chin for a second and snapped her fingers spinning it again. This time how ever I ran forward, "sages blade" I yelled holding my right hand out as a yellow blade formed over it. I swiped the sword only to feel it slam against another sword. I looked at Umi who was holding a katana. She took a step forward almost pushing me off balance. I slipped slightly and she thrusted her blade upward slicing my shirt in half. No blood fell since she didn't slice me but if her Katana was a little bit closer it would of entered my gut. "Come on is that all you can do" she said.

"No just wait" I responded running forward at her with my hand still lit up by the blade. I slashed it horizontally but it struck her sword once again, I took my blade back before she could knock me off balance. "This is to much" I said trying to think of a way I could pull out a win.

I noticed her hands moving fast as she stopped and grinned looking at me. Her body began to ripple like a watery effect and only seconds later four Umi's were sitting there with whips. "Shit".

They all stood up stretching as they all turned there attention to me. One jumped as the other three ran at me from diffrent angels. The one in front of me tried to kick my gut but I grabbed her foot and through her away only to feel a whip snap onto my back and wrap around my chest. I was halted from moving as the other two snapped there whips at my legs wrapping around them as well. Each Umi gripped the handle of the whips tightening the hold on me. The one with out a grip on me walked to my face and laughed slightly. Her hand went up and rubbed my cheek while I was stopped from doing anything. She pulled away and walked to the other side of the arena while I was left to think of a way I could get out of this.

"You hit me and that makes you bad so ill show you how I deal with bad boys" she took her whip and flung it up. I watched as it came for me feeling the stinging sensation of it as it snapped against my chest. I fell to my knees still gripped by the whips around me. She chuckled and did it again this time having it strike my shoulder. I fell on my face this time and felt a few more strikes hit my back while each time I was hit I cried out in pain. I had to get out of this grip I told myself thinking and recollecting every way to get out of this. I moved my hand to scratch my thigh when it hit me. I had both of my hands still they were free. I moved my hands to my side like a penguin and let out a yell as my body lit up golden again. My right hand formed the sword witch shot down striking one of the whips only getting one leg free. It wasn't enough to get the other, I needed another sword. I focused like the first time I formed a blade and felt my left hand heat up. "A little more" I said sending as much energy as I could to that area. In a moment I felt a extension and a tear freeing my leg. I looked and saw there was a blade around my left hand as well as my right. Grinning I began to move around getting the feel back in my legs. I took two steps back and flipped feeling my feet strike the umi behind me right in the neck. She fell forward and her body disappeared along with the others. "Eh what you think umi" I said setting the blades into a x shape against my chest".

"What am I supposed to be scared you're blades are to bulky and large they are to slow to catch up with my katana". She snapped the whip against the ground forming it into a katana.

"Well see about that" I said running forward with both hands still in the x shape. The scraping of the two energies against each other. when we got close her katana shot through the air at my chest. I turned slightly as the katana hit both of my blades. I lifted my left hand forcing her sword into the air, as I quickly made the sword around my right hand disappear. Even though it was gone my hand still was lit up with high energy. I looked at her gut and saw it open so I took my chance and brought my fist close slamming it into her gut with mighty force. She grunted and flew backwards sliding across the arena floor until she hit the wall that separated the arena from the stands.

She stood back up and retracted her sword into a whip, she moved in fast faster then I could run. She got close and dived kicking at my ankle. I jumped up watching as she tried to upper cut. My foot touched the ground before her fist met my chin allowing me time to slid back. Her side was now a open spot so I took it with a powerful kick sending her spinning into the air. When she was in the air she took her whip and extended it as the whip snapped itself against my forehead. I fell backwards flipping back onto my feet watching her land on her feet as well. "If you cant use those blades against me you cant win" she laughed walking towards me her hand steady and her expression happy.

"Well then ill just have to use them wont I" I lifted my hands forming them into swords.

"You wouldn't dare would you".

"If its what I have to do to win then im going to do it" with that said I rushed forward at her. When close I lifted one blade and took the other slashing wildly at her. She was trying to evade them by ducking and jumping at the same time trying to find a pattern in my strikes while I had no pattern in my attacks, they were just wild. One went forward as I came down with the sword only to slice the right sword back up. After a few misses I felt it strike something and then again. After ten strikes I took my swords back seeing as they dripped with some blood. I looked up and saw her standing there bleeding on the gut and shoulders. Her shirt was almost completely ripped off shreds of it laid on the ground. Her breasts hung out but umi didn't seem to care, she swayed side to side like a drunk and then stopped as her body lit up with a black light. It sunk into her body and her fags grew a bit more while at the same time her claws grew. With that she ran forward attacking me with both hands.

"Woah" I said blocking her strikes with my own. Every time she struck at me id block and try to get her back only to have her block and strike at me. Her breasts moved up and down to her movement and I tried as hard as I could to not look since id probably get distracted. This was getting dangerous now her claws began to grow bigger and bigger. She stopped her attack and lifted both hands into the air coming down at me with her powerful claws. I lifted my swords up to block and felt them connect only to feel my weight push down. I flew backwards as her hands slammed into the ground breaking the tile. Her attack had so much force behind it that I was sent flying backwards. She grinned looking at me and with a fast motion of her hand she began to glow brighter and brighter. The light was dark though but it was still blinding, a fast wind began to pick up as It carried the scent of blood in it.

The light moved to her hand and she held a black ball. I got ready and set my swords in a x shape watching her and waiting for her to make a attack. She yelled as loud as she could and pulled her hand back hurling the ball straight at me. The demons were yelling as the ball of energy grew wider upon leaving her hand. I saw it come and felt its heat radiating towards me, my body lit up golden an I quickly ran forward heading for the ball. I grabbed it with my hands and felt it explode on me sending me flying backwards against the floor. Smoke erupted from the arena as a deep and eerie silence fell over the crowd. When the smoke cleared umi was face down on the floor while I stood up firm. My shirt was torn to shreds leaving only the collar on me. My necklace was still there witch was one of the best things that could of kept.

After a few minutes Rye walked back over to us and held my hand up witch was another odd thing I didn't know he had been able to get his hand up in that tight shirt. "Winner of arena match up is kyar Komodo the fox demon". The crowd shouted and hollered in anger and happiness. I turned to Umi seeing her gathered up by medicine men wearing white kimonos. They held her and took her out of the arena as I stood there taking it all in for a second. My legs were shaky but I was ok to stand, letting down my guard I felt the light around my body disappear.

My friends jumped out of there seats screaming my name. I turned and saw them, Arc was on top of the guy in front of him yelling my name while Kocolo was flicking off the ones who were booing. Kaye sat there watching me with her hands cupped a smile spread across her face. I grinned myself and turned towards there direction waving. I laughed and turned around again stopping to see Sedrick standing on top of a pillar. There was a complete silence around us. I saw the crowds mouths open and wide. They were screaming but I couldn't here them. "Good job son but you still have much to learn". With that said he disappeared and I was set free from the silence.

About five hours later when the endless yelling finally came to a end I was left on the arena sitting with my knees up to my chin and my gold eyes staring at the night sky. I was alone the stands all empty. The moon that night was full and cast its moon light on the ground, on the arena, on me. Sometimes I thought this was a dream and I was just a little kid sleeping back at my loft. Surrounded by loneliness and darkness, but this wasn't a dream this was real I was really here fighting to get a wish. Fighting for my friends and my own reasons. I had friends here with me too so I wasn't alone, I sat there watching the moon when I heard a voice from behind, "glad to see that you aren't unconscious again red" it was Kaye walking up to me with her hands behind her back who said it to me.

"Yeah well give me a few drinks and ill show you unconscious".

She laughed and took a seat next to me sitting close with her hand nearly on mine. The feeling that I felt after my fight with Kiloni rose up again and this time is was greater then before. "So you won again". She said to me staring at the moon.

A slight chuckle escaped from my lips when I said, "yeah I did". I laughed cause I wasn't sure what to say it was just a odd moment.

She turned to face me and smiled kindly. Her hand moved towards mine and set itself atop of mine. Her touch was soft and warm, It sent a chill through my body it started cold and then changed into warmth. Here eyes closed and her tongue licked her lips as she moved towards me. My eyes began to feel heavy and I to began to move towards her with me closed as well. Right before our lips touched each others Kocolos voice rang out, "hey guys get up here before they close the gates".

We quickly pulled away I blushed slightly while Kaye bit her bottom lip and stood running off into the stands to meet up with Kocolo. A stale wind past by ruffling my long hair when I finally stood up taking in one last breath before I started off walking through the corridor so I could get back to the inn where all my friends waited for me.

Chapter 12

The grey wolf and the forgotten memory

I woke up the next morning to find myself on the floor next to my bed, the sun light shown in and slammed itself onto the floor making the wooden floor glow a bright brown. "Man my head" I said gently scratching the back of my head as I stood. My fox tail swayed lazily through the air from each step I took heading into the main room. "Hey Kocolo, morning". He was looking just as tired as I was, his green cloak swayed from a absent wind while his hand gripped onto a wooden staff. Arc and Kaye were know where to be seen, "hey where is every one"?

Kocolo sat down on a padded pillow and set his back against the wall yawning before actually speaking, "Arc is visiting umi in the hospital wing and Kaye went out to get some air. Anyway what are you going to do today it's a free day on you're part? His voice was older and more stern but it did have a hint of childishness in it.

I set my right hand on my cheek and drummed along it with my fingers, "hm I was thinking of heading back to the arena and watch the fights".

"Ah I see well there's only one more fight left up there so if you want to go maybe you can catch it".

"Do you know who"?

"Yeah some grey haired wolf demon I don't really know his name".

"Sedrick" I whispered under my breath, "yeah hey man ill go get dressed and be on my way enjoy you're self". Turning away from him I started walking back into my room. I checked my clothes and sighed they were all torn and shredded."ugh I cant wear these" I said holding up the collar of my shirt.

Kaye came up to me from behind and rubbed behind my ears while I twitched blushing, "don't worry I sewed up one pair yesterday night so you better not ruin these" she stopped rubbing my ears and through a pair of clothes on my bed. She winked and snapped her fingers walking back and closing the door.

I shook my head and set the clothes over me getting dressed. They were almost my size just a little big for me since that was the way I liked them, I wrapped the belt around my waist and then tied the necklace around my neck.

"By guys" I said waving before I started walking off, the crowd just as restless as before and I wasn't even there yet. The battle couldn't of started I had to get there soon. So I pulled back and darted off like a blur, my feet moving to fast to be seen while my hair flowed freely behind me. My hands were behind me like I just thrusted in the water. The more steps I took the louder the yelling became, there laughter ringing in my ear like a bell. I got close to the coliseum and jumped into the air since I remembered I didn't have a seat, I landed on a ledge and jumped again latching onto a small pillar only to flip onto that and walks along the side of the coliseum where there as a opening. I sat down and looked to my right and left watching two other kids there as well.

"Hi mister where'd you come from"?

"Um well I don't have a seat so I came up here just keep quiet ok"?

The two kids nodded and watched the arena as I did the same. The arena from up here resembled a moon when lit up by the sun light, the man fighting sedrick wasn't moving he just stood there. His body was huge his body height might of been 8 feet long, two large wings shot from out of its back with blue rigid ends. He was hunched forward and had ten powerful looking claws on each hand. A large tail was spread behind him and his face was outward like a snout.

Sedrick was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a turtle neck thing on his neck covering it. It was pressed and didn't have one wrinkle, it was all black but did have a red strip going down from the top of the collar then over his heart and into his belt where it crossed into his pants witch were the same color and type as the shirt.

"Ready" yelled Rye at the top of his lungs! "GO"!

With that said sedrick didn't move he watched his opponent with his golden eyes I wasn't sure what he was doing let alone what he was thinking. The creature he was fighting ran forward he was fast for his size, he came within range of sedrick and brought his powerful claws to the ground like umi did to me. Sedrick just casually took a step back with his hands in his pockets as the claws missed him and struck into the ground shattering the tile. Sedrick let out a laugh and took his hand out to scratch his wolf ears, the creature twitched and jumped into the air letting its powerful wings carry it, "ill make this quick" he yelled as his wings and eyes grew a bright green. Sedrick didn't move again he just watched him and waited, the creature let out a shriek of pain as the light shot from his body slamming into the ground around sedrick like a comet kicking smoke into the air hiding Sedrick body within it. The creature kept flying and looked down smiling until sedrick jumped out of the smoke without even a small scratch on his body. He got in front of the flying creature and grabbed onto its snout pulling down so Sedrick's knee was able to be slammed into the creatures neck. Sedrick then yanked the creature down as the two fell from the sky hitting the floor with a thump even though sedrick jumped off only letting his opponent hit the ground.

When it was able to stand sedrick moved in fast, his clothes a black and grey blur. He came to a complete stop in front of the creature and took it by the hand with his own. Sedrick then spun himself around jabbing his foot into the creatures neck while at the same time pulling down on its arm making it lunge forward. A noise like glass appeared in the air as the creatures neck split backwards like a piece off wood wedged into two pieces. Sedrick let go of the creatures hand while it fell backwards onto the arena floor letting out a groan. Sedrick blew on his knuckles and whipped them on his chest while turning and walking off with out even hearing a cheer in the crowd.

"Unbelievable" I said astounded at what sedrick had done, I staggered to my feet shaking from just watching them fight. I turned waiting to see sedrick jump on the roof but didn't see him I waited a minute and before I jumped down someone arm touched my shoulder. I turned and saw sedrick grinning, his gold eyes gazing into mine. He lifted his hand back and thrusted it forward not touching my gut. A strong and steady wind blew by whizzing from just the force of Sedrick's blow as I felt my body lift. I flew through the air and landed on the ground in front of the arena.

"Oh my you're ok right" he said in a calm voice jumping down following me, his foot touched down a few feet in front of me as he stared smiling.

"Yeah im fine" I said clutching my waist with my right eye closed. A large grin spread on my face while I stood back up looking at him.

"You Havant gotten any stronger im a little disappointed".

"Yeah well maybe im not trying to kill you right before our fight".

He began to chuckle, you know the chuckle im talking about the chuckle from someone who thinks that you're worthless or weak. "What makes you think you'll even make it to the match you still have two more fights before you get to the final match".

"Well im just cocky I guess" I smiled laughing slightly as I waited for his response.

"Hm it would seem so".

"Besides I have a attack just waiting for you" I turned my hand like I was gripping something and poked my index finger out pointing to him. I winked and said, "trust me this attack will take you down".

"Really now, well trust me if you cant learn how to control that aura of you'res then ill win the fight for sure, So I suggest you start training. He started walking and came up beside me, "oh yeah and kyar id watch that friend kocolo he seems a little bit old to stay alive".

He chuckled and disappeared from the spot while I turned my fists clenched. "Ill show him ill beat him down when our fight comes".

"Hey man what's going on"? It was Arc would asked me. He was walking up to me from the arena entrance smiling, "hey you see that guy fight?

"Im just chilling out and unfortunately yes I saw him fight. How is umi"?

"She's great just a little bit sad from losing but don't worry she's tough and will be fine."

"Yeah ok" I looked down at the ground sighing and thinking about what I should do.

"Well man what you going to do now"?

"Well I guess" I looked up grinning, "I guess ill go and train" with that I turned around and started off walking into the woods leaving Arc where he was.

I went deep into the woods standing under the pattern of leaves while bits of sun light shown in. The brown bark of each tree surrounded me like a wall while I checked to make sure I was alone. "Well like umi told me my swords weren't fast enough maybe if I can reshape my blades I can make them swifter". I held out my hand and formed a sages blade while I took my left hand doing the same thing. I set both blades together listing to the noises they made like buzzing bees. Looking up I saw the dark green leaves and then walked to one tree kicking it while a shiver or wave was sent from my foot into the tree shaking it. I watched as small leaves began to fall from the tree tops.

"I have to be fast enough to cut each leaf in half" I told myself watching them closely. When they came within distance I lashed out with my blades slashing on in half only to stop myself and turn into a horizontal slash catching two more. The leaves were getting faster and faster while I was lashing out at them. Trying to catch the leaves with one swing at a time, it was getting harder and I thought that the more swift movements I made the easier my blade felt.

At one point when I slashed my blade it curved into a slightly slicker version like a katana. But it quickly turned back into the normal bulky version of the blade. A few more leaves fell when I took both of the bulky blades and slashed them feeling the swords curve again into the katana shaped blade picking up twice as much speed and slashing the leaves into four pieces instead of two. "This could work" I said practicing my slashes over and over again hitting trees and slicing into small twigs and pinecones.

I thought for a few minutes as I sat down taking a break, "I can summon the blades by forcing my aura around my hand but if I am able to maintain my aura while keeping my blade out will it improve my strength and speed again"? I felt stupid talking to myself but this had to be done I had to train and get better at fighting otherwise I might loose to sedrick, I closed my eyes and focused on my body while the aura formed over it. I looked at my right hand and began to make it shake while taking in bit by bit of energy.

The light around me began to fade away while my hand began to glow brighter but I let some more energy back from my hand into my body to keep it glowing. I started to loose my strength feeling as if I could faint but I had to keep going couldn't stop couldn't let myself go. To close to give up now. I gave myself one final push and began to feel like my skin was ripping apart. Bits of light from inside me shot out and formed around my hands and feet along with my chest and sword. The light was yellow as normal but it was more light then id seen before. It wrapped around my body while keeping the sword around my hand.

It was tired of course on the floor wanting to cry in pain, my skin felt like needles were shooting out. Finally I found strength enough to stand up a little unsteady but enough to make me look like I was sober. I crouched yawning slightly and flipped forward taking the blade as it shaped backwards into a katana shape. I felt the blade strike the ground and send a shock wave through the ground ripping into a tree. "What was that" I said looking at my blade. The shockwave wasn't invisible it was like a gust of wind, think of a fish nearing the top of the water with its gills out while he swims and you see the water parting for it.

Taking the blade I slammed it again watching the shock wave run forward through the ground and collide with another tree not going through it but slightly denting it. I began to wonder if this was what it was like slamming it against the ground what would it be like if I took the blade and slashed horizontally. So taking the blade while my body was still glowing I slashed the air watching as my blade grew slightly longer reaching out two extra feet. The blade reformed into its normal size again when I was finished with the slash. I grinned and went back to training trying to get much better with my skills.

After about four hours of training I walked outside from the woods taking care to each step even though I was limping. My left arm bleeding from a attack I tried to use, "well at least a new aura formed" I said grinning pleased with the new strength I had acquired. Where was I, I thought it was night time and the moon was bright and yellow sticking itself high in the air. I turned and tried to get a good idea of my surrounding until I spotted my locations. "Only a little bit west, no problem" I said walking with my limp and hurt shoulder towards the inn.

When I got there the noise had already started, I heard Kocolos screaming at Arc about breasts again and I couldn't really here Kaye. I slid open the door and saw Arc and Kocolo with pale faces each one staring at me while Kaye sat calmly in the middle on her knees. Arc looked at me and I looked at him, he started to mouth words but no sound came out Kocolo was doing the same thing. "What" I responded mouthing out the words. Kaye opened her eyes and looked at me, "where were you" she asked?

"Um I was out taking a walk".

Her hand shot up and gripped my ear pulling me closer to her, "what was that I didn't hear you?

I twitched with pain and said, "ok I was out training for my fight".

She let go of my ear while I tumbled backwards against the wall. Arc and Kocolo burst out into laughter while I sat rubbing my head. "Well tomorrow you can find out who you're matched up with", she smiled kindly and stood up yawning, "ill be sleeping so have fun what ever you guys plan on doing". She turned and walked out of the room entering another room.

The three of us sat down in a circle laying down just chilling and looking for something to do, "im bored" blurted out Arc spinning a handle to his detachable staff.

"Yeah me too" replied Kocolo yawning under his long thick beard.

"Well then im going to be sleeping if you punks don't have anything to do". I stood up and stretched turning to walk off.

"Hey the rooms that way" said Arc pointing to my room.

"Yeah I know im just going to hang out on the roof for a bit" I then closed the door and found myself alone in the warm night. Leaning back slightly I kicked off the ground with my ankles flipping once only to land on the roof. The moon was eyeing me in the sky casting its pale complection light atop the inn, "wow if I win this fight ill be in the semi finals" I began to twitch with anticipation.

I stopped though when I began to remember sedrick, his mocking laughter and his stupid calm face. I had watched him fight already and know what to expect so why do I have this feeling, I held onto my gut. "This feeling was it fear or was it hatred" I knew well what hatred was but not the other feeling. So I guess I was afraid of him but I wouldn't show it to anyone this was my secret, ill train harder and beat him when the time comes.

I sighed and jumped down from the roof heading back inside and walking past my friends to get to my room. I de clothed and jumped on top the bed snuggling into the covers while I began to fall asleep slipping into the state of unconsciousness.

"_Kyar come and eat, you're foods getting cold" yelled a women from outside the house. I turned finding myself much smaller though. My eyes felt a little bigger and my hair felt much shorter. Chuckling I turned and started running towards the house where the voice came from, the house was painted white with a yellow trim on the roof and sides. A sweet smell over took my mind, I guess from the cherry blossoms that were blooming right next to me. Laughing still I jumped onto the porch and open the sliding door to find a girl about three times my age sitting on her knees. She had long autumn colored hair, her eyes a deep brown, to brown to even see the blackish color in them. _

_Next to her was a man standing firm his arms and legs wrapped around a white clothe, his clothes were blue and black. He bright golden eyes and long red hair the same color as mine. It was spiky and atop it was two fox ears. I laughed walking over to them while the man picked me up under the arms and spun me around a few times only to set me down next to the girl. They began to talk to each other while the girl set her hand on my shoulder gripping tightly and pulling me close to her. The man kept talking it was odd I couldn't hear them or I didn't want to I wasn't sure. _

_After a while the girl burst out in tears while the man held onto her hugging, I didn't cry or smile I still had no idea what was going on. Shouts arose from outside the house and soon small torches were flung at our house catching it a bit and light small bits on fire. The man and women held onto me as we entered the front yard. Many other people were there throwing torches, a torch hit the cherry tree next to us and lit it into a blaze. My mom kept crying while the man stood in front of us yelling at them, another torch was thrown and was heading for me, the man swung around and kicked the torch with his feet sending it flying into a bush. _

_The man grabbed hold of me and the girl jumping into the air about ten feet and coming down like a rock behind them, he started running and entered the forest. _

_We kept running until the women fell to her knees, the man stopped and went back to her checking to see if she was ok I guess. I stood there trying to figure out what was going on. The man picked up the women as blood was showing on her leg small tears of flesh and a few burn marks were there. The man looked at me and said something over and over again until finally he turned and sped off leaving me behind in the middle of the cold and damp forest alone. _

Chapter 13

The mage of three letters

I woke up fast, swiftly shooting my head upright, my heart pounding and sweat trickling down my forehead. "What a dream" I said breathlessly while I set my hand on my forehead shaking my head. I turned slightly so my golden eyes could get a glimpse of the sky, it was early morning and I guess today was the match up day. The blankets moved as I stepped out of bed feeling my weight pressure down to my knees since I was still tired I was weaker.

I checked out my clothes and noticed they were all gone, "Kaye must be cleaning them again I swear she's the best but needs to tell me when she is doing something" I smiled to myself and closed the closet door walking out of the room, unknowingly in my underwear. When I got outside I met up with Arc and kocolo who were each sipping down some tea from a mug, they turned to me and laughed while I looked down noticing what I was in. "Um hey arc can I borrow you're clothes".

"Yeah go ahead man" he said chuckling yet again while I covered my morning erection and ran into arcs room grabbing a pair of brown pants and a green long sleeve shirt. I walked back out fixing the pants and looked at them ,"they look better on me then you I think" said Arc leaning backwards and chuckling to himself.

"Yeah well I have these and they make me cuter no matter what I do or wear" I pointed to my fox ears as they twitched slightly.

"Yeah very cute until someone grabs them" with that arcs hand sprung out grabbing my fox ears tugging on them a bit. I fell to the ground and he let go laughing as kocolo joined in on the laughter.

"Yeah yeah very funny" I said standing up and whipping the dust from the ground off my clothes. "So where's Kaye" I asked still tired?

"She went to the river behind the inn I think she's washing hers and your clothes".

"Thanks kocolo, its still early though so you guys can hang out here but im going to be at the coliseum to get the match ups".

"Well go too man just well be a little late" said Arc laying down with his hands underneath his head.

I nodded a good bye nod before turning and starting to walk out of the house. I opened the sliding door and then re closed it making my way down the steps and following the path to the coliseum. The day was sunny and not a cloud was staining the large blue sky. I kept walking with my hands in my pockets pushing through the heat to force my way towards the coliseum. On my way there I stopped and turned to find Kaye sitting by a river, she was whistling a tune while she scrapped a pile of clothes against the water cleaning them.

"Hey sweet cheeks over here" I yelled waving my hand around laughing.

She looked towards me and giggled yelling back ,"hey you where you going"?

"To the coliseum for my next match up, you going to come this time or what"?

"Yeah but ill be late ill meet you outside the coliseum when the match up is over then all of us can go out and get a bite to eat".

"Eh sounds like a plan" I responded chuckling. She went back to her chore and I sighed turning around walking off only to stop and giver her a second glance. I found myself staring at her face, my golden eyes set on her like I was a jewel thief and she was the jewel. The roar of the crowd caught my attention and I snapped back into reality turning and running off.

Not to soon after I started running I came to the coliseum, people still cheering as fighters entered the ring to find out who they would be fighting tomorrow. I followed the fighters and found myself back on the arena standing on the white tile hearing the crowds cheering and screams of anticipation and excitement.

I looked up and saw the white sheet with names on it my name was there and right next to it was a three letter word Diy. "Well that is perfectly normal" I said scratching my head.

"Sir"? Said a voice from behind me it was light toned but had a hint of strength in it. Turning I saw a man standing in front of me, he had light brown eyes and long black hair that covered his ears completely. His skin was a white color and his clothes were something of a royal family. He had on a long sleeved green shirt that extended over his pants like a dress. His belt was white and his pants were white as well. In his hand he held a long silver staff with nothing on each end, "my name is Death Is Yours but you can just call me diy for short" he reached out for a hand shake.

"Hi im kyar" I replied shaking his hand, his hand had a odd type of heat around it not from thermal touch but something more. We shook and both retracted out hands, "so you're my next fight".

He bowed and then brought his head up, "yes I am kyar and you are my next opponent".

"That I am" I said laughing while scratching the back of my neck.

"I've watched you're fight with umi and to say im very pleased with the outcome you're a strong person but you need more tactical advantages in you're fighting maneuvers."

I stared at him for a second and nodded while he said with a sigh in his throat, "in other words a plan".

"Ohhh I gocha but no I don't need a plan, my plan is too attack when they least expect it and always block" I smiled.

He nodded and slapped the back of my head, "hey what was that for" I sprung out rubbing the back of my head.

"Well you said always block so I wanted to see if it was true". He chuckled with his hand in front of his mouth.

"Yeah very funny, anyway what are you doing"?

"Nothing just came to see my fights and I guess now ill go and get something to eat" he sighed to himself.

"Well im going to eat with my friends you're welcome to come with us".

"That would be most enjoyable" he said bowing his thanks.

"No need to bow diy just enjoy you're self that's all, well come on I think they should be waiting". He followed me off the arena floor and through the tunnel until we emerged out of it and found ourselves surrounded by light. When my eyes were set back to normal I found my friends sitting there looking at me, arc had umi behind him her arms wrapped around his neck while she smiled. Arc letting her as he grinned to me as well his hands oddly placed over his area. Kaye was standing with kocolo while she said, "hey lazy bones ready to eat".

"Yeah and guys meet diy he's a friend of mine".

"Nice to meet you all" said diy bowing to them.

"Hello mister diy are you going to be coming to eat with us" said Kaye.

"Well if im allowed" he replied standing oddly still like he was at attention.

"Course you are" said Arc standing up and walking over to him, he pat Diy's back and laughed.

"Well then its settled" I then walking forward to meet every one, "so lets get some food".

"Where" said kocolo walking up behind me.

"It's a small place where im sure you'll enjoy the food" I grinned and said, "just follow me" with that I started walking forward while every one else followed. We walked into the forest following the trail that lead back to the village. The sun kept beating down on us while he wandered into the village, humans other demons were running around staring, buying, some selling objects.

"Where is it" said Kaye standing behind me.

I searched by moving my head left and right and caught a glimpse of a small hut attached to a line of other huts. The outside had a large red curtain in front of it and the smell of food came pouring out. "There" I said pointing to the small brown hut as I walked forward with every one else following me.

We got inside and the waitress I saw last time I was here came running over she bowed and then brought us to a large table for us to eat at. "Please tell me what you would all like" she said bowing yet again.

I ordered some tea with a loaf of bread while arc ordered the same thing but with some cheese on the side. Umi got wine with some meat and Kaye just got tea and said shed eat some of my bread, diy ordered some water and cheese while kocolo got wine, cheese bread, and meat.

The waitress bowed and swiftly ran off disappearing behind the counter.

"So kyar what do you like so much about this place" asked umi purring a bit.

"Well they serve free food to fighters and im still a fighter so I get free food same as you guys".

"No way that's freaking awesome" said Arc laughing.

"So Diy was it hard for you to make it this far into the tournament" asked Kaye?

"Well of course know one can make it easy when you're life is at stake every time you fight don't you agree kyar". He and every one else looked at me while I was caught with my finger in my nose.

Diy twitched and then laughed while every one else joined in, I took the finger out swiftly and joined in the laughter trying to play off what just happened.

"So kyar are you really a fox demon" asked diy sitting across from me with his back leaning on the chair.

"Yes check out the ears". They popped up from under my hair and twitched on there own. My fox tail swaying slowly underneath my chair.

"Ah I see that is very rare you know"?

"Why is it rare to be a fox demon"?

"Well long ago there was a fox demon fighter named Kin. Kin was one of the strongest fighters out there he killed others for fun and he was said to be the last of his kind".

"So what happened to him"?

"well one day as quickly as he appeared he disappeared some say he was killed others say he just found love but im not sure what to believe he might still be alive you know".

A odd silence fell over to table for a minute or two until our food came, "thanks miss" said kocolo as he passed the food out to every one. She walked away and arc said, "so diy umi where are you guys going to go after the tournament is over".

"Im going anywhere you go" said umi pinning arc down on the bench they were sitting on with her claws she sat on him and kissed his lips.

"The old ball and chain already hooked ya right ac" I said laughing. Umi shot me a glare and I turned around looking straight ahead like I was caught staring at something I shouldn't of.

"Well I have no where to really go after the tournament is over I might just keep training and explore or maybe ill just settle down some where" it was diy who spoke. His mouth had a small bit of cheese stuck in it, he was chewing softly and silently. Maybe the only one among us with manors. I how ever was still stuck on the idea about kin, diy said he might still be alive and I would love to meet another of my kind, eh maybe even fight him.

"Kyar"? Asked Kaye in a kind way snapping me out of my deep thought.

"Yeah what is it" I said harshly, I didn't know why I said it like that maybe just I was so in thought it was like waking me up.

"Well are you going to go back to the village with us after the tournament has ended"?

There was a pause as every ones heads turned towards my Arc sat up still with umi on his lap and said, "yeah are you"?

I had to play it off so I took some meat and stuffed it into my mouth I didn't want to answer why would I. Those bastards at the village tried to kill me every day they even chained me in a crypt.

"Kyar"? Said Kaye touching my shoulder gently, her gentle touch made me forget abut all my troubles and I thrashed out in voice, a little too perky for the setting, "yeah of course I will, you know me I would just love to go home where ill be hunted and yelled at". I slammed my hands on the table standing up. I was acting on impulse now as I spoke again, "hey maybe when we get there ill get welcomed by swords and pitchforks. If any of you want me ill be at the inn enjoying my freaking awesome day". I turned sharply and marched out of the inn.

I started to think about why I thrashed out at them it must of been my feelings and memories. I had many memories in my head some buried to deep for me to grasp and read like a map. Most of my memories were horrible things. Like when I was a kid how the adults told there kids to throw things at me. Little boys and girls throwing rocks at my face while I cowered and fell on my knees crying. The way that as I grew up and began to walk around smiling and see how people mocked my ears or tripped me when I walked. The girls that I ever felt some sort of affection for and tried to ask out always made me into a joke. They would say no and laugh cheering while the girl I asked would scream and taunt me making fun of every feature on my body.

the only friends I had were arc and Kaye when I lived there they were my only companions. Like cell mates in jail they were always by my side helping me when I was down just as they were doing right now. But going back there even after I escaped it sounded crazy. I was free and wasn't made fun of or laughed at I was surrounded by people who looked twice as bad as me some with horns and others with pale green skin. They wanted me to leave all of this and go back with them, back to my hell where I would always be shunned for the way I looked or talked.

A tear cascading down from my eyes while I fought with me to decided what I wanted to do go back to hell with my friends or stay in heaven alone.

"KYAR"! Yelled arc running up to me waving his arms.

"Yeah" I said still in a soft toned voice.

"Calm down you don't have to think about it all now". He through his arm over my shoulder and pulled down so he was leaning on me, "besides if you did how would you be able to smile at all those pretty fan girls of yours".

"Fan girls"?

Arc laughed, "yeah you don't see them try and look for them in you're next fight witch is tomorrow by the way so why don't I run back and get every one and we can all head back up to the inn together.

I nodded and slapped his back while arc took of running. He came back a few minutes later with every one as we walked along the trail leading back to the inn. The breeze from the showering night was getting colder. Diy had his hands over his cloak pulling it over him slightly to hide from it. Arc had umi nestled in his arms while he struggled with her up the hill. Kocolo was taking care in his steps as he always did make sure not to fall or anything. I turned to Kaye who was shivering, her arms in a x shape while she pushed her way up the hill. I moved my arm under hers and pulled her close so that she would be warmer. Her face pushed into my arm while she didn't shiver anymore a smile rested on her face.

Not to soon after we started we found our way to the inn. Kaye and umi walked inside and took shelter while we all sat outside staring at the sky.

"Well kyar we fight tomorrow" said diy chewing on a small bit of wood cut into a line.

"Yeah I hope you can hold your own" I said laughing while arc and kocolo were hugging each other for warmth.

"Let me show you my power then kyar maybe you'll be able to tell if I can hold my own or not". He lifted his finger and aimed it at kocolo and arc while some smoke started flaring from the tip of his index finger, he pulled back as a small line of blazing fire shot fourth striking the ground and lighting the grass on fire under them

Kocolo jumped up with arc as both of them rubbed there butts witch were slightly burned.

"Well I can see you'll do just fine" I told him patting his back.

"Yeah of course" he said chuckling.

"Its mine!" yelled a voice from inside

"No mine!" yelled another, crashing began to occur.

"Um that would be the girls ill handle it" I said standing and running inside to the inn. I opened the sliding door and found umi and Kaye rolling on the ground on top of each other. Both of there hands were moving at each others bodies like they were fighting but no signs of punching or kicking were seen. I heard a rip and looked to see Umi's shirt fall off while kayes came undone as well. My mouth hung open while arc and kocolo even diy joined me. All of our jaws dropped while we stared at them. They finally stopped fighting and turned to use and yelled at the same time, "Purves" then commenced to throwing things at us.

When the fighting was done along with the throwing I found out that they fought over who got the bed in the living room. I took that bed and let Kaye sleep in my room since it was the warmest. Arc slept in his room with umi in the same bed while kocolo took shelter on a sleeping mat that rested in the back. He loved to sleep on the floor for some odd reason. Diy didn't stay with us this night he had his own room and went to it.

I laid there shrouded in darkness from the night outside my golden hues shining while I stared at the ceiling. My hands were set behind my head while I slowly closed my eyes drifting off into a thoughtless sleep.

Chapter 14

Spirit against flames

"Wake up sleepy head" said Kaye slapping my cheeks with her palm.

I murmured some words and turned on my side trying to regain my sleep but again she hit me this time how ever I came too, "ugh what is it?"

"You were sleeping late again we have to get to the coliseum in ten minutes".

"What no way" I yelled jumping out of my bed and stumbling onto the ground hitting my face first.

Kaye grabbed my arm and helped me up while I thanked her and hopped around getting dressed. She through me the pair of clothes that she was cleaning and I threw on the shirt and slid on the black pants. I fell though while trying to slip them on and hit the floor on my back. Kaye laughed and handed me my belt while I quickly tied it up setting the extra two pieces of cloth to the right side. I wiggled my hips letting my fluffy red fox tail pop out of a small hole. "Where is every one else" I said while stretching in the room.

"Arc and umi left already to go to the coliseum and kocolo is waiting for us to leave".

"Alright good" I said patting my hair down so the top wasn't sticking up from bed head.

We walked out of the room and into the living room where we met up with kocolo. He was wearing a long green robe with his grey beard cascading down from his chin and upper lip. In his old twitching hand was a long wooden staff, it was brown and had small inscriptions on it, "lets go" he said turning sharply and opening the door for us.

I nodded and walked outside with the three of them following closely behind, we walked down the flee bitten wood that I called stairs and met the dirty ground. The sun was beating down hard, its eternal gaze falling on me like water from the rain. Instantly I began to sweat but whipped it off with my shirt, "odd how it was cold last night and now its freaking blazing out here" I said laughing.

"Ill say" said Kaye dragging her feet, she was garbed in white pants with brown trim at the bottom. Her shirt was short sleeved and white was well with brown trim same as the pants. Her hair was let loose and reached her lower back, she had on sandals of some sort they were strapped like sandals but didn't have a opening for her feet. Maybe it was a design I wasn't very sure.

we kept walking along the sun burnt trail, it left into the forest witch provided some shade but even though it had some shade it was still hot out.

After a few minutes of walking through the forest trail we came to the coliseum, it reflected the sun light onto us and made me want to fight naked. "Hey man" yelled arc running towards us. He was wearing a short sleeved green shirt with the middle cut open showing a black shirt underneath probably sleeveless. His pants were brown like the earth and they overlapped two tan soft soled shoes.

"Morning arc" I said to him patting his back with my hand.

"Eh morning to you too red. So ever one lets hurry up and get to the seats umi is up there saving them for us were really late". Every one stood up strong and started to run with arc leaving me there, "good luck" they all yelled as they ran off.

I waved goodbye and turned setting my hands in my pockets then started to walk forward to the corridor that led to the arena.

It was dark and gloomy as always. Small bits of water dripping from the ceiling and splashing onto the cobble stone. A few spider webs resided on the ceiling, they shook every now and then from the roars and stomping of the excited crowd above. I was walking bit by bit scared of having it collapse on me but I kept control of my fear and pushed onward until I walked through the thick blanket of white light that was the exit.

I emerged onto the arena floor watching how a gate fell over the exit to the arena. I turned and saw diy standing there gripping the silver staff in his hand. He was garbed in something very diffrent from yesterday. He had on dark blue pants that were tucked nicely into white bandages that wrapped around his ankles. His orange shirt was short sleeved with the sleeves stopping by his elbows, his hair was spiked up this time showing his full face while he grinned looking at me.

"Good luck fox boy" he yelled to me from across the arena floor.

I extended my index finger and pointed it at him side ways with my thumb extended as well, "same to you".

We both laughed as Rye walked onto the field, "ladies and gentle men welcome to the 5th match up here at the twighlight tournament. This battle will decide who moves on to the semi finals". The crowd erupted into screams and cheering, I looked around like arc told me to and found a small group of girls holding up signs with poorly drawn pictures of me. I twitched and smiled a nervous smile while I waved to them only to have rye continue what he was saying. "We have here to the west of us Death Is Your's or DIY for short. He is a red mage that has come from the south to compete in the tournament. We've all seen his fights and say they have scorching results". Diy bowed and then spun his staff like showing off while he stopped and flipped backwards then forward again slamming the staff onto the ground. He lifted the staff and pointed it at me while the crowd roared with delight.

"And to the east of us we have Kyar Komodo from the village of trees. He's a fox demon as you all may know and he has shown that we all have a little bit of light in us".

I snickered to myself about his horrible comparisons then stopped to here the crowd yet again begin to cheer some booed but I could barley here it over the crowd of people cheering my name.

"Now with out further ado lets get this battle started" yelled rye as he lifted his hand.

I stood there and twitched while setting my foot down a little bit in front of me. Diy took his staff and spun it stopping with the staff under his right arm and following his upper back. His right hand sticking out in front of him palm facing outward. "Go" yelled rye again as he dropped his hand signaling the battle to start.

"Go easy on me ok" I said chuckling a bit while I edged towards him.

"Don't worry I will but can you cut me some slack also" he laughed just as much while he straightened his face and glared at me.

His body began to submerge itself in thick black smoke he then jumped into the air getting up to about ten feet. He spun around three times undoing his grip on the staff sliding it from his back to his front only to bring it down on the ground in front of me. I jumped backwards just in time feeling the air from the swing brush against my face. I stepped back and flipped watching as diy swung his staff still on the ground at my feet.

I landed enough distance from him to brace myself and take a breath. He edged forward taking the staff from the ground slowly as he watched my hands and body probably looking for a way to attack. I let out a sigh and forced my body to glow yellow with energy, I then looked forward watching him with the same intensity. "You're good at this" he told me grinning a bit under the smoke that filled up around his body.

"Yeah you aren't so bad you're self" I replied not letting my guard down. We both then ran at each other each step the same and on step no difference in speed or in distance, when we got close the both of us jumped into the air about two feet from our bodies touching. He took his hand and Thrusted it at me while I moved to the right returning a blow only to have to blocked by his elbow. We both were still in the air and exchanging blows like a trader, his movements were swift and I was dodging every attack by a hair I needed to get some distance from him and attack. His left side was open every time I punched so I figured if I kicked at him in that area I can get a good hit. So swiftly I punched at him switching in my attacks and dealing a left kick to his side. I managed to kick him and watched as he fell down towards the ground. While Diy fell he reached out for me with is palm making it glow orange, a small fire ball darted from his hand and slammed into my chest burning through my clothes and knocking me backwards out of the air and onto the arena floor. I slammed down cracking some tile, twitching and a little burnt I rolled to the right as to push my self up on my feet.

I looked at him while he looked at me the both of us scanning our opponents for a way to attack. It was Diy who made the first move from this point. He lunged forward with no expression in his eyes as he got close and began to lash out with a flurry of attacks. Punches and kicks fell on me while I moved backwards trying to avoid his strikes. They got to fast and with the smoke coming up from his skin it was getting harder to see, I started to block instead of dodge. He tried to punch me while I ducked lifting my right arm to block, instead of taking my arm away I pushed up with it knocking him off balance and returning a strong upper cut to his jaw. His body left my fist while he flew into the air from the punch. Instead of coming down right away he spun around putting both hands together and thrusting them out following with a stream of fire that flew for me. I dived to the right narrowly getting over the stream, the intense heat burning my skin with out even touching it. I rolled on the ground upon hitting it holding my stomach where the burn was.

Diy landed on the ground and took his staff spinning it widely, "here it is the finisher" he yelled while the staff lit on fire. The spinning kept going making the silver almost impossible to see under the fire "scorching tornado" he screamed letting the stream of fire fly out in a counter clockwise motion. It was like a twister of fire and it didn't stop from coming out of the staff. It moved fast ripping and burning its way through the arena floor similar to arcs moon beam, while I quickly tried to run away. I turned to see how far it was and found myself in the middle of it. I screamed as loud as I could while a large explosion shot up from where I was. A cloud of thick smoke flowed freely from the ground while diy relaxed slightly staring into the smoke with his eyes. When the smoke cleared I was standing there with my shirt completely ripped off showing my tan skin and six pack. My body still glowing strong while my hands were up in a blocking motion with both swords showing. I let out a small sigh and took the swords down breathing hard smoke pouring off my body. I managed to cut into the tornado and stop it before it met me but the explosion still had a tole on my body. He twitched a bit and ran at me once again his body looking like a blur to my weakened eyes.

He thrusted the staff forward at me while I moved to the left pushing his staff away with my sword and spinning around meeting the blade to his shoulder. He fell back and held his shoulder jumping into the air and firing a barrage of fire balls at me. They came swiftly as each ball moved side to side and swerved like a snake as they slammed into the arena around me kicking up smoke. He landed a few feet away from the smoke and turned while I swiftly moved out of it my body burned a bit, the second I got close to him I took my foot and spun around jamming it into his right cheek. Diy spun around while I landed ducking just as diy came back around trying to get a good punch in on me. When his fist was over my head I lifted my hand gripping his forearm then I spun around forcing him over my body. Diy's body landed on the arena floor cracking the tiles.

He slowly stood up off the ground cracking his neck as he turned from where he was looking straight at me. His eyes showing rage and calmness at the same time, "you really are a good fighter" he said to me setting both hands to his waist line.

"Yeah thank" I responded with both my hands up like I was a bout to jab him.

"But let me put a end to this battle" said diy letting out a sigh while the tile around him erupted into flames. The red flames then moved along his body like my aura but the flames were red. He chuckled as the fire changed it's color to a bluish color. The light then swirled inside his mouth nose and eyes disappearing into his body while he stood looking diffrent. His hair was still black but had blue highlights streaking in it. His hair seemed to rise up like fire but didn't move around, unless a breeze blew by. Both his hands were lit on fire while the flames were a bluish color, "now we can end it". With that said he put two fingers together like he was going to flick something, he popped his fingers as a stream of blue fire rose up from only his index finger. I swiftly moved to the right trying to avoid it while he did the same thing with his other finger this time having the flames collide with my leg. I yelled in pain and collapsed rolling on the ground feeling the charred skin on my leg. The crowd around us were cheering while some were screaming with anger or sadness, I found some strength in my body and stood back up looking a little dazed. Diy ran forward while I stood and began to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks each one hitting my gut, he pulled his right hand back and formed it into a fist as he jammed it into my gut knocking me further backwards slamming my body into the side of the arena.

The people above where I fell were yelling to me to get back up and fight, I slowly stood back up and saw two more fire balls coming straight at me. Swiftly taking my blade I blocked cutting both of them into halves. The flames disappeared while diy held up his right hand causing it to glow a bright blue. The flame he was holding was changing colors from red to green and even purple. He looked at me and shook his head, "say good bye red" with that he leapt into the air letting the purple fire move along his whole arm. He thrusted the fist into the ground making the tiles crack around him. Blue light floated out of the cracks that were created, I watched in horror as the cracks came towards me forming the same light. The whole arena surrounded in blue light looking like a miny ocean. Diy took his hand out of the ground while clapping his hand forming a huge fire shield. It went around his body like a circle burning the tiles around him and making a crater, the wind was flowing swiftly around him while the circle of fire around Diy grew just a bit bigger.

I ran like a blur trying to get close to him, the flames were sending out huge bursts of heat but I pushed through getting close to him, I brought my blade up over my head and sliced down at the shield feeling it collide with the flames. The fire grew bigger pushing me backwards and then went back to normal as diy jammed his fist into the ground again. I was still falling in the air from getting pushed back when the blue light formed under me brighter this time, I turned on my gut and looked down seeing a fire pillar fly up towards me. I swerved in the air rolling only to hit the ground missing the pillar as the pillar disappeared. Diy hit the ground again while yet another pillar shot up from the ground this time though it came like a worm shooting out of the ground and trying to land on me. My eyes opened wide and I quickly jumped back to my feet diving out of the way as to avoid the flaming pillar. It hit the ground and disappeared just as all the others have, I stood back up twitching while my fox ears perked up.

I started to move around as more and more pillars of fire shot up from the ground like erupting volcanoes. Each one getting more fierce and brighter, some getting much taller. I turned to the crowd as I did a jump over a pillar watching there faces some hoping id slip up and get burnt and others hoping id win and pull out a victory. Couldn't let it end here I had to win, I turned back to diy watching how ever time he touched the ground the pillar would shoot up but at the same time a little bit of the fire shield around him would lower. That was my opening I had to strike him the same second he hit the ground.

Right after I dodged another pillar I pivoted and started running towards diy with full force. My body looking like a yellow blur as I ran for him my sword formed around both hands while the yellow aura still surrounded my body. I got close and put both hands together in a fist forming a thicker and longer sword a circle of yellow light around both hands keeping them together like a hand cuff. I leapt into the air as diy watched, he slammed his fist into the ground sending a huge pillar of fire shooting from the ground under me. I yelled as the heat fell over my body burning my pants and some of my skin but I didn't lower my sword even though the pain was still great I kept it up. Swiftly I forced the sword down in front of diy as hard as I could breaking the shield that surrounded him. The sword struck the ground and sent a massive wave of light flying forward hitting Diy's gut and face. He yelled as loud as he could while I did the same letting the aura around me fade into nothing. I landed on my feet as the both of us stared into each others eyes. My body smoking as his body had blood stains a gory site for the fans who were deathly silent at this moment.

Diy was the first to fall, he took a step backwards and then closed his eyes as his body changed back to normal no longer smoking or blue. He hit the ground with a thud. I tried to keep standing hearing rye speak even though I was too dazed to understand what he was saying. The crowd erupted into a yell and cheer, that was the last thing I heard before I fell on my knees and then onto the floor face first completely knocked out.

Chapter 15

No one lives forever

I awoke in a small room painted white, my arms and legs tightly bandaged up while red blood stained them. My eyes heavy and weak made it hard to tell where I was but I seemed to be laying down on a small mat.

I slowly turned and saw diy in the bed right next to me, he was awake and seemed to be trying to get out of bed, "hey that was a good fight" I said weakly with a sign of humor.

He turned to me and gave the same type of voice, "yeah it was". He then fell back onto the matt resting his head while a bandage was wrapped around his right eye and looped around his head. The both of us shared a laugh until I said, "I think id enjoy the snow for a time you know anywhere cold".

Diy shook his head, "not me I love the heat and the intense roar of a flame, its style and look the way its colors seem to flare up as if from know where. The way every time a cold breeze flows by and moves the flame it remains burning not fading or giving up." he chuckled to himself and then looked at me "im sure you feel this way about you're powers".

I looked back at the ceiling and replied, "sort of but im not really in love with my powers as you seem to be".

"Being found of you're talents doesn't mean you are in love with them" he said interrupting.

"Yeah I guess you're right, anyway my power feels diffrent though. It comes from inside me and surrounds my body. I think it was kocolo who told me a long time ago when I first started to learn how to use those powers that it was my energy. My own inner energy that I place out but yet even though I feel it coming from inside it still feels like there's something deeper within me".

Just as I was about to go on a knock at the door forced me from my train of thought. "Come in" I said coughing slightly.

Arc stepped in with Umi, Kaye, and Kocolo, "are you alright man" asked Arc poking one of my bandages.

"Yeah im fine just don't poke it" I responded laughing a bit.

"That was a intense fight you both seemed to be even" said kocolo bowing to Diy and I.

"I agree but maybe fox over here should lighten up on his attacks" he laughed a bit then stopped wincing in pain from one of his wound.

"I was really worried about you" said Kaye sitting down in the middle of Diy and I. She had a bucket of water and two small towels. She dipped one in the water and placed it over my head as she then moved on to Diy's head doing the same thing.

"Well I seem to have that effect on people" all of us shared a small laugh. Not really a laugh from happiness cause even I could tell how bad my joke was. It was more a laugh that we were all alright and able to talk with each other again. I mean come on I was being burned and trapped by fire cages and pillars not a good situation to be thinking about what you were going to do tomorrow.

"So how long have we been out' said diy in a normal toned voice.

"About one day, it's the morning. All the medics just stared at you guys and wondered how the both of you lived a human getting almost cut in half and a demon scorched by flames".

I twitched and said, "Were like pests you just cant get rid of us" there was no laughter at that point we all just stood there wondering what we could do now.

Kaye finally stood up from between diy and I and said, "well if there's nothing to do then why don't we all head outside and back to the inn. I mean if there's nothing we can do here we can at least get you guys out of here and back home where we can get you guys some food".

Arc kneeled down beside me and poked my forehead causing my red fox ears to twitch a bit along with my right eye, "you sure they can walk" he said poking me again.

I grinned a bit before saying, "ill get up don't worry and when I do I suggest you start running".

Arc stood up looking right and left before slowly taking a few steps back behind Kaye and umi. I painstakingly moved my arms to push myself up then swung both legs around so I could stand up. The second my weight pressed down on my feet I felt like I would collapse but slowly my body began to adjust to the pain and I could move around freely. Diy was up next he held desperately onto his staff and used it like a walking stick to pull and push himself around the room.

I slung my right arm over arcs shoulder while I hung off him a bit limping my way outside while Diy grasped his staff, we slid the sliding door open and felt a rush of cool air fly at us. The wind screamed every time it passed through the pattern of leaves that made up the trees.

We started down the road slowly of course since Diy and I were injured and practically immobile. Still it was a nice stroll even though every step I took was horribly painful. We must of got about two miles down the road, almost half way to the inn when I noticed a man standing in front of us. He was standing at the end of the muddy path leading back to the inn. It was still light out and I needed time for my eyes to adjust but once they had I noticed the man standing there was sedrick. His pericing gold eyes staring into mine with a passion even though I couldn't tell what it was. He slowly started walking towards us getting closer and closer. "Arc let goof me" I said grinding my teeth while feeling all the weight press back down into my feet.

"You not in any shape to fight" he protested still holding on. We both glanced back at sedrick to find he was already close to us, close enough for me to smell is god awful odor.

"Hello kyar im glad to see you are up and about" said sedrick in a fake sentimental tone.

"Yeah what ever" I replied harshly while both my fox ears started to twitch.

Kocolo moved towards a little closer while umi moved in as well just incase sedrick tried anything like to hurt me, I edged my chin telling Kaye to move back and make some distance. She did as she was told and slowly took a few steps back with diy who was still barley able to move.

"Oh yes kyar I got these for you I hope you feel better" Sedrick then reached into his pocket and took out a few flowers. He held the flowers out to me while I just stared at them, usually I would have suspected something but I guess it couldn't of been to bad. I took the flowers and held them tightly in my hand.

Sedrick bowed to us and started walking past arc and I, his steps slower while he passed right by me. The both of us shared a glare until he turned his head away and kept looking forward at the others. He stopped however right next to kocolo and didn't seem to move, "oh yeah kyar one more thing". I couldn't turn around but I could tell he was standing by kocolo, "you might want to get stronger", he then laughed a harsh laugh turning back around.

He walked slowly away while I still faced forward unable to turn and face him. It was either my injuries that were stopping me or it was fear maybe even a mixture of both. I heard his steps with my sensitive fox ears until I heard them stop. "Kyar"? He said in a low tone waiting for me to turn.

Arc helped me move and every one turned towards him, sedrick turned so he was facing us again, "yeah" I asked back to him twitching a bit.

He didn't say anything else he just took his hand and cracked his knuckles just by extending his fingers, claws shot from the tips of each finger as he then moved swiftly behind kocolo. I Screamed a loud piercing yelp as sedrick cut into Kocolo's back deeply, entering his flesh. Sedrick then lifted kocolo up by the back using nothing but two fingers, he spun around throwing kocolo into a tree.

"Sedrick stop"! I screamed, he glanced over at me and started walking towards him, Kaye ran forward diving in front of kocolo sitting in front of him hugging his body. He coughed witch told me his was still awake.

Umi jumped up into a tree and took her dagger hurling it at sedrick like a dart, sedrick turned to the dagger and moved his hand to the right like a blur hitting the dagger in the hilt parrying it back to umi who caught it. Sedrick grinned as he slammed his right hand into the ground making a black light shoot from his shoulder and hit umi in the gut knocking her out of the tree. Sedrick spit on the ground and started walking back towards kocolo only to be stopped by diy, diy snapped his finger making a blazing trail of fire shoot from his index finger. Sedrick sighed and spit on the fire blowing it out, he then snapped his finger in the same motion as diy. His intier hand turned black with flames as he closed his hand reopening it sending the same fire ball just black straight into Diy's chest. The ball connected and sent him flying back causing diy to skip across the ground on his back.

Arc set me down and jumped into the air spinning his staff, he brought the staff down onto Sedrick shoulder only to have it stopped by Sedrick's arm. The staff connected into his arm making a loud banging sound. He pushed off forcing arc into a back flip, the second arcs foot touched the ground sedrick had his foot forward slamming it into arcs cheek sending him spinning into the air "here" yelled sedrick as he then fired another dark fire ball straight into his spinning body until arc landed on the ground face first.

"Stop it sedrick"! I yelled again staggering to stand on my feet. Sedrick ignored me and kept walking until he came to kocolos body, Kaye was sitting in front of him with her hands extended.

"You will not touch him you got it" she yelled tears falling from her eyes while she tried to shield kocolos near dead body from sedrick.

"Kaye move"! I yelled again moving swiftly finding some more strength in my body to move myself, my body looking like a red lighting bolt as I approached. Sedrick spun around and met his foot into my cheek kicking me backwards onto the ground.

"Jenshi hold him" said sedrick while turning his attention back to Kaye and Kocolo.

I jumped to my feet only to feel two hands grasp my shoulders, both my eyes opened wide while I turned behind me to see a girl staring straight back. She had long orange hair and hair purple eyes that glared into my face. The oddest feature on her body was her red skin and pointy elf ears, "cant let you go kid" she said to me turning back to sedrick keeping her grip on my shoulders holding me down.

"I want him to watch" said sedrick laughing while moving in towards Kaye and kocolo.

"Get away" said Kaye with her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks like a river of sorrow showing no end.

Sedrick kneeled down in front of her and just smiled kindly before finally he backhanded her face, Kaye flew to the right and landed on the ground with a thump.

"Let me go" I said struggling as hard as I could ignoring every bit of pain that erupted from my wounds.

The girl held onto me with a tight grip, her eyes avoid from me or sedrick. Sedrick bent down facing kocolo and laughed out loud, "if there's anything you want to say to kyar then I suggest you say it". He stood up and picked his teeth with his claws.

Kocolo coughed a bit and looked at me while I looked at him no longer trying to escape, "remember what I taught you and remember what I told you the first day we came here. I know you can win this tournament and when you do don't wish me back it was my time to go anyway". He chuckled slightly while sedrick looked at me.

I frantically looked back at them hoping that someone would help me, help him. But in reality there would be know one, we were all alone while my friends were all beat down laying on the ground still. "Well enough of this sight" said sedrick taking his foot and forcing it forward into kocolos face. The foot met his face and went inside like he kicked a cardboard box. sedrick took his foot out and whipped the blood on the grass then looked back at me.

I looked at sedrick and couldn't say a thing I could of screamed but what would that do, I let him die I was right there and couldn't do anything, I sunk to my feet as the girl let go of my shoulder. I sat there with no expression on my face, both eyes avoid of any emotion. "Jenshi heal him and his friends you know where ill be". With that said Sedrick's body began to fade away until finally it was gone.

The girl walked out from behind me and stood there, she had long orange bangs that were parted to two sides while the rest fell to her neck behind her head. Her harsh purple eyes set on me while I noticed she had on a white shirt with a long black over coat covering it. Her white shirt was tucked into a pair of green pants that folded over her feet and covered by a odd type of shoe. It had no cover except for three straps that looped around her big and middle toes and then extending to the side of the shoe. "So you're kyar Komodo" she said in a stern voice snapping my attention back to her face.

I didn't answer her I just sat there looking ahead as if I could look past her keeping my eyes set on kocolo. Her eyes seemed to scream as she stood up looking back at the body, "people come and go that's how it is so just get over it" she looked away and stared at the ground only to look back at me. She could feel my pain I know she could, know one couldn't feel it. I bet I could cut into my feelings with a butter knife right now.

"Don't say that" I mumbled under my breath slowly standing up, "it wasn't his time to go he was killed". I looked up while my gold eyes glared at her straight through my red bangs she returned a glare and gave a smug smile as if trying to figure out what I was doing.

In a fit of rage I jumped into the air forgetting about all the wounds on my body, I saw nothing but jenshi in front of me every thing else didn't matter I just wanted to get some sort of revenge. I came down like a rock landing in front of her only to spin around trying to slam my elbow into Jenshi's neck.

She took a step back making my attack mis but I didn't stop, I flipped back a few feet to make distance and then ran forward not as fast as I could of. "I'll kill you" I yelled getting close and beginning to unleash a barrage of punches kicks. She moved frequently while keeping her eyes on my eyes. At one point I managed to get close and hit her in the stomach but instead of flying backwards she just slid holding her gut. Until her body came to a stop, a grin played out on her face while she looked at me.

"You'll be a strong opponent but the way you are now you aren't ready for sedrick". She twitched a bit and winked as a small shadow in front of my body shot up like a rock hitting my chin and causing me to fall on my back. Jenshi walked over to me and stood over my body kneeling so her mouth was almost touching mine, "see you tomorrow" with that she hit my gut in a pounding motion causing my body to lift up and then back down while all the blood rushed to my brain knocking me out.

"Kyar wake up" said Arc slapping my face a few times, I caught his hand with mine and slowly rose from the floor where I was sleeping on. I took in the surroundings and found that I was back at the inn. Kaye was sitting down looking at the ground while umi and diy slept.

I saw them all and noticed who was missing, kocolo. I clenched my hands into a fist and felt the rage that I used to have when I was smaller just this time with additional weight. So much weight as if I was carrying the sun and moon on my back, I saw him die right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't even say anything, the old man was gone and it was all my fault.

"I know how you feel" said Arc patting my shoulder.

I shrugged him off and stood back up all my wounds seemed to be healed, "jenshi must of healed me" I said slowly still looking at my fists. "What time is it" I said in a stern voice.

"Its around 9:00 why" said arc keeping his voice down.

"Ill be back soon ok" I said standing up and making my way for the door.

"Kyar" said Kaye, her voice shaking from fear or caution who knows.

I paused in my steps for a second and then kept walking as if I didn't hear her, I swiftly opened the door and slammed it shut heading outside into the moonlit forest.

Chapter 16

The red devil and the black wolf

"Have to keep running couldn't stop", I told myself while I swiftly ran through the forest forgetting my way back to the inn. My feet moving like a tornado while I seemed to fly through the forest, a few trees got in my way but I managed to leap high over them and land behind it able to keep running.

Who was that girl and why did she just let sedrick take my mentor how could she, I had to find her. This made me stop however while I stood there pondering a few thoughts, "where was she and what would I do when I found her". I looked at my fists and clenched them tighter wanting to rip something to shreds just to tear something apart. Instead of running I started walking, my head pointed towards the ground while a few tears fell like droplets of water in the rain. He was a sort of father figure to me, a person who would say good job you did it or congratulations. I really never did have a person in my life like that. It was always just me with know one around at all, just me and my damn ears.

I kept walking, my body hunched over as if I was getting ready to fall. My eyes and face pointed down at the dirty ground, slowly I began to replay memories over in my head of kocolo and I way back when I was being taught.

"_Come on kyar jump" yelled kocolo while I hung off the side of the wall, below me was the ocean probably a forty foot drop from where I was. I looked up at him and he said again, "use you're energy to propel yourself into the air". I nodded and closed my eyes feeling the light inside pop out while I then pulled back on the branch I was hanging onto and flung myself into the air like a rocket. I flipped a few times and landed firmly on the top of the cliff while Kocolo pat my back and smiled kindly._

Maybe about three minutes later I had another memory.

_I ducked as the creatures hand swung over my head missing me by a inch. I looked up at him and swiftly moved backwards before its huge tree like arm was able to crush me. "Come on lad use the sword" yelled kocolo from the side lines. "Got it old man" I replied flipping into the air like a trapeze as I landed on the creatures large arm. The beast let out a roar and opened its mouth sending a wave of fire straight towards me, I jumped over the flames and landed again holding out my hand forming a sword. I jumped into the air and spun around bring the blade down straight into the creatures head while a gurgling sound erupted from its mouth. It toppled over on its back while I jumped off stabbing its gut as a finishing move. "Yeah I won kocolo" I said laughing. He ran over to me and pat my head, "good job kid"._

I stopped walking at this point and looked up at a hole in the trees finding myself staring deep into the stars. The stars were placed in the sky in no order but I was once told every thing was put there for a reason. I wondered if that meant Kocolo was suppose to die and I was suppose to watch or sedrick was placed here to win the tournament. Was this his destiny to win while mine was to loose and suffer as I always have. A joke was that all my life was a joke, put on this world to suffer and amuse others. Amusing was easy with my fox ears witch was probably why I was given them.

I had been happy here in the tournament with my friends and others like me but now I had lost someone dear to me. I lost him and I couldn't do anything about it, I watched him die and didn't even lay a hand on sedrick. I didn't even say good bye to kocolo I just stared at him while he said his last words. All my other friends were tossed around like rag dolls, Diy got up to fight even with his injuries while I just stood there hurt as bad as he was and he still got up to fight. I was stupid and pathetic and now my stupidity made me loose a friend, just because I couldn't see through him Sedrick had killed my friend.

Slowly I sat on the floor leaned over like a dog, my hands grabbing into the ground while my knees remained on the cold grass. My red hair draped over my head while my golden eyes let out a river of tears, they fell like a water fall forming a small lake underneath my body. "Its not fun to watch people fall apart so I suggest you stand back up and get hold of you're self."

"Who said that" I replied standing back on my feet.

Jenshi sat up in a tree looking down at me with her harsh purple eyes, "you really are pathetic".

"You" I yelled jumping into the air trying to hit her with my fist. She sighed a bit and caught my hand turning around and kicking my gut while I plunged out of the tree and landed on my back.

"Get a hold of you're self fox" she said to me jumping out of the tree and landing right in front of me. I stood back up and looked at her twitching a bit both my fox ears draping over the side of my head while the grim and dirt from the ground stained my tan face.

"Why should I" I said back to her wanting to rush forward at her, I was stopped though when something latched around my leg. I looked down at it finding that the thing around my leg was nothing but a shadow.

"Darkness is a great thing don't you agree kyar".

"Hell know" I replied trying to get free.

"That's a lie and you know it. Think about this the energy around you're body is yellow because its neutral".

"Neutral"? I said questioningly, sitting down still with my leg latched around and binding me.

"Yes neutral, every ones outer energy is neutral until the moment when there true energy is revealed".

"So then what's mine" I asked while both my fox ears started to twitch again.

"That is something you'll have to find out for you're self and that is what sedrick is afraid of."

"Afraid of what" I asked again arching my right eye brow. Jenshi kneeled down in front of me and pointed towards my heart, "that is what he's afraid of".

I twitched and said rather stupidly, "my shirt"?

Jenshi seemed to close her eyes and sigh while at the same time patting my shoulder, "funny but no not you're shirt the energy inside you is what he's most afraid of".

"Are you sure it isint my shirt I mean come on its pretty scary. With the red color and the shredded shoulder link".

"Its not the damn shirt" she yelled standing up quickly!

I looked to the right and puckered my lips looking funny, "sure".

She twitched a bit in both eyes and then said, "listen to me fox sedrick is afraid of the energy that resides inside of you if you can just unlock it then you wont have to worry about fighting him".

"And you are telling me this why"I paused and said, "you did hold me down while sedrick killed Kocolo so why should I trust you".

"Well I don't like sedrick".

"Then why did you listen to him'.

"Because its my job he paid me enough money for my services as a hunter so that's why im listing to him and that's why tomorrow I will be forced to fight you".

I nodded biting my lips and then said, "well can you tell me anything about him".

She nodded, "sedrick had told me most of his life story already for its my job to know every thing about my employer so as long as you don't interrupt ill tell it to you".

I laughed and stared at her muttering, "story time".

Jenshi rolled her eyes and proceeded to telling me the story, "sedrick was born in a small town not to far from here, there he lived out most of his life until the time when his whole life changed. He was about 10 at the time when a band of marauders came into his village and began to slaughter every one in his town. Sedrick tried to stop them but they were to strong and tossed him into a hay stack all tied up. Afterwards the town was burned down and most of the people were killed, Sedrick managed to get free and find his village in ruin. He ran to his house finding his family's bodies hung up for display in the rafters, this sent sedrick into shock from witch he disappeared into the forest surrounding his village. It was maybe three years later when the same marauders were found murdered with there bodies laid scattered across a field. Heads decapitated and organs mangled. There in the middle of it all was a small boy hugging himself that boy was sedrick, he had gotten revenge at only the age of 13. He then disappeared from that point and moved on through the years looking for a way to make himself stronger when he heard oft his tournament. He started to train and found a power within himself that he wouldn't tell me. It was here that he met you and then saw you're progress witch began to frighten him, he wants to win and wish for supreme power but he couldn't let you win so he's been trying to kill you. Witch in turned led to him hiring me and that's about all, what do you think".

She turned to me while I was acting like I was asleep, she twitched a bit and screamed just as loud as Kaye could. "Im up calm down" I replied sitting back up.

"Good I was about to kick you're ass" she commented at the same time sighing.

"So now that I know about sedrick why don't you tell me some things about you're life"?

She arched a brow and laughed, "like you would want to know not like you even care".

I twitched a bit while I said, "If I didn't care would I of asked you".

She stopped laughing and looked at me, "you really want to know"?

"Yeah" I replied nodding my head at the same time.

She sat down in front of me while I did the same, where else could I of gone she had my feet tied to the ground in a shadow type thing.

"I was born in a large city called Calidon, there I lived out most of my life in the huge palace made of gold. My mother died when I was ten years old but it was to stop something horrible from happing, I'm a type of dragon that is very rare". She grinned slightly and seemed to bust out with pride, I could see it in her now changed posture.

"So you're mother is dead" I commented.

"Yes she is but lets not get into that" she moved a few strands of hair from face showing me those purple eyes.

"A dragon too bet that's exciting. Do you have a job".

"Its not really anything interesting and yes I do have a job. Im a mercenary, or bounty hunter if you will", she reached out and moved her fingers along my cheek smiling.

My voice squeaked a bit while I felt her touch, "really now isint that interesting" I gave a nervous chuckle.

She didn't answer my question she just kept rubbing the side of my cheek with her rough red hands, "you are a cute one to bad I have to beat you down though" she laughed and began to rub my fox ears.

A blush streaked across my face while I lowered my head like a dog, "and you're ears are very funny looking" she commented rubbing them as if I was a dog or cat.

She smiled kindly before standing back up, "so Komodo why don't you tell me some things about you while were on this fascinating subject."

I shook my head and then fixed my hair, "my life huh not much you need to know".

Jenshi closed both eyes as a odd eerie wind past by, she reopened her eyes and laughed, " I know you're lying now tell me".

My fox ears twitched as I said, "but there's not really anything I can say about it for I don't know much".

Jenshi sighed and touched the ground while the shadow wrapped around my leg began to disappear into the ground pulling my leg in with it, "hey hold on ok" I yelled trying to pull my leg out.

She chuckled and walked closer to me patting my head, "good boy now go on and tell me".

I sighed and said, "well I'm not sure where I was born but I lived in a small village hidden by the trees. I was the only demon there really and most of the humans didn't let me play with them but I did have two friends there with me. There names were Arc and Kaye, Arc is a elf and sometimes a smart ass but he's a good friend and then there's Kaye. She is human but her feelings towards me are diffrent from the other humans. She never picked on me or yelled, hell she never even said anything bad about me. I remember when I was smaller all the kids used to play games and try to attack me while Kaye would always stick up for me even if it got her in trouble with the town".

Jenshi cracked a smile and said, "well that's what people do when they feel that way".

I looked at her and arched a brow, "what way"?

"You know" she said winking a bit with a smile on her face.

I stared at her completely dumbfounded with out saying anything.

She returned the look as her smile faded, "wow you really are absent minded aren't you".

No words slipped through my mouth as I stared straight into her eyes.

"Hello" she said waving her hands in front of my eyes before that she started snapping her finger as if I was in a trance.

I shook my head and tilted it looking at her, "sorry I zoned out for a minute" a slight chuckle erupted from my mouth.

Jenshi sighed and pat my head, "now what else can you tell me"?

"Well a few years later I met a man named Kocolo" I stopped in that sentence and stared at the ground, my eyes filling with tears. Jenshi seemed to watch me cry and then looked at the sky, "why did you do it" I said changing the subject?

"Do what"? She said sounding slightly innocent.

I jumped up as my body seemed to show more strength then before, the shadows that held me cracked apart freeing my leg while I landed firmly on the ground, my body hunched over like I was going to hurl, "why did you just stand there and let sedrick kill him".

"Its my job im a bounty hunter and he paid me to do every thing that I did" she closed her eyes and looked at the sky once again.

When she looked I ran forward my body moving quicker then before, she opened both eyes and looked down letting them open wide as my fist slammed into her cheek.

She flew backwards off her feet while she managed to set her hands down and jump up onto her feet, jenshi moved her sleeve across her mouth whipping some blood away while she then stared straight at me.

I breathed heavy and spat on the ground running straight for her yet again, jenshi took no time to think as she touched the ground making a shadow shoot up like a pillar. I threw my hands down and pushed upwards like a flip hurling myself over the pillar as I landed in front of jenshi, I took my foot and spun around trying to kick her. Jenshi ducked and grabbed my leg spinning around and hurling me into the pillar while the second my back touched it shadows shot out and wrapped tightly around my arms and legs binding me. "Poor boy so much anger and you cant even keep it inside", jenshi walked over to me and rubbed the side of my cheek.

I twitched and tried to bite her hand but she pulled back and slapped me swiftly in the cheek leaving a small blue mark like a bruise. I turned back to face her and shook my head staring and wondering what I could do, "good boy" she said patting the top of my head.

"Now let this be a reminder to you" said jenshi reaching into her trench coat and taking out a small object. I couldn't see it but her hand seemed to be gripping something, her hand went up like she held a sword and she brought her hand down fast while the skin on my right cheek seemed to split apart. Blood trickled down my cheek and dripped onto the floor, "she put the object back into her pocket and pat my left cheek smiling. "Don't ever do what you just did again or I will have to kill you sooner".

She turned around as if hearing something running towards her, "hey you" yelled a familiar voice, I looked up and saw arc running forward spinning his staff swiftly in his hands. He came close and jumped up firing a large blue beam straight for her, jenshi didn't move instead she spun around slamming her hand into the beam diverting it into a tree. She laughed and snapped her fingers while her body slowly disappeared into the night time shadows. Arc reached down and picked me up, "it'll be ok man come on lets get you back home" he started to walk still dragging me.

When we got back to the inn Kaye ran straight up and almost tackled me, her arms wrapped tightly around my chest while she nuzzled her head into my shoulder. I pat her head until she pulled away, umi looked at my cut and wandered towards me circling my body like a shark. She smiled and walked closer both hands gently wrapped around my neck while her tongue caressed my wound licking the blood. Kaye twitched and unwrapped Umi's hands while Kaye then reached into a small bag taking out a cloth and whipping the remaining blood off. She gave umi a angry glare.

"What I was just cleaning it for him" she said licking the blood off her lips.

"Well I don't think he needs someone licking his cheek" replied Kaye in a harsh tone.

"Well sorry I thought I could help" she turned and walked towards the inn.

"So she's staying another night" I asked to Arc?

"Yeah looks like it" said arc scratching the back of his head.

"And diy"?

"I told him he could hang out here with us since he is still pretty hurt".

I nodded and looked at Kaye, "thanks" I said to her while she kept whipping the blood up.

"Don't mention it just make sure you win tomorrow otherwise im going to hurt you" she chuckled and stood up finished with cleaning the wound.

Arc helped me stand and we all started walking inside the inn, I stayed out a bit longer and stared at the moon. "Ill win this for you Kocolo I promise then well all go home and enjoy the rest of our life".

Chapter 17

The semi finals

"Kyar get up" yelled Kaye running into my room, I remained asleep with my right leg hanging off the bed side and my mouth open letting a steady flood of drool poor out. "Come on", she said again pushing me with her arms. I muttered a few words and turned over on my side almost hitting her on the head with my hand. Kaye stood up and shook her head taking out a small broom stick, she lifted it into the air and slammed the brush side onto my cheek.

"Woah" I shouted turning over and falling off the bed, I poked my head up from behind the bed and rubbed my cheek, "morning Kaye".

"Morning sleepy head glad to see you're feeling better". She gave me a kind smile that warmed my heart.

I stood up using the bed side to pull myself up like a cane or stick. I stretched once and rubbed my cheek feeling the small scar, flashes of last night burned into my mind and I turned to face the window. The sun light was shooting in and illuminating the entire room, "how is you're cheek" said Kaye looking at me with kind caring eyes.

I turned and smiled a fake smile, "its fine now lets get every one and head down to the coliseum".

"Yeah lets go, but maybe you should get dressed first", she snickered and pointed down to the middle of my legs. I looked down and blushed red as a tomato then almost kicked her out of the room so I could get dressed. I sighed and looked at my clothes reaching for them as I slid on the shadow black pants letting both my feet slid through the opening and wiggle around. My fox tail split through a small tear in the butt allowing it to move and sway freely. The red shirt fell over my chest easily while I took the hem and tucked it into my pants, both my arms fit simply through the ripped sleeve and hung at my side. I grabbed the yellow belt and tied it tightly around my pants and shirt so that they would stay tucked in and on my waist finally I took the necklace and slung it over my head so that it dangled on my neck, I swiftly turned around all ready and walked outside the door meeting with my friends.

"Ready to go" said umi licking her lips again.

"Yeah" I replied scratched the hair that dangled on my back.

"Ok then lets get going" said diy wearing the same thing he had on the first ay I met him.

We all turned towards the door and started off walking under the shady trees while a few bits of sunlight shot through openings making it look like light entering a small cave being very noticeable.

It wasn't long before we came to the coliseum, the crowd beating there feet with anticipation, "well man this is where we part ill be watching you from the crowd" said Arc patting my shoulder while he ran off with the others. Right when I turned Kaye was standing there.

"Hey you should hurry up and meet with the others".

"Yeah I just wanted to wish you good luck" with that she leapt towards me hugging my whole body. I twitched for a second then wrapped my hands around her smiling before pulling away, "ill be fine don't worry now get over there with every one else". I pat her head and grinned while she nodded and ran off disappearing behind the crowd of spectators entering the arena. I turned and ran forward moving fast so I could get out of the corridor and into the arena where every one could see me. In a flash of sun light I emerged through the tunnel and found myself on the arena floor. People screaming there heads off cheering names a few I heard were mine.

I then turned to the middle of the arena and saw three people standing there, sedrick was there wearing a long black cloak like a wizard or something, his gold eyes staring straight at the wall, while his wolf ears twitched. The twitching made my own ears move while sedrick then turned towards me and gave a small mocking laugh. "That smug bastard" I said clutching both hands into a fist. I shook my head and turned away looking at the other two contenders, jenshi stared towards me catching my gold eye with her purple ones. She was garbed in the same clothes as yesterday not making her look diffrent from yesterday. It was odd though when a familiar voice rang into my head as if it were someone talking to me, "are you ready kyar".

I twitched and looked around seeing jenshi nodding towards me, "yeah" I replied back in both my mind and using my mouth. She nodded once again and stared forward while the other person standing there was a small chubby man. He had long hair that was wrapped up in a black bandana. His clothes were that of a ninja style outfit.

"Wow a small fat man wearing tight black clothing now I've seen everything" a laugh erupted from my lips until a man's voice halted every thing.

"Congratulations fighters" said Rye walking onto the arena. Jenshi, Sedrick, and the man bowed while I quickly did the same but doing it rather poorly. "You all have fought bravely and made it up to this point sadly how ever one of our contenders was killed in a draw so we had to have a small scuffle to deiced her replacement. Introducing jenshi Weisrach". The crowd around us began to erupt in cheering and stomping.

Jenshi took another bow then stood up normally as she stood there waiting, "and lets not forget the other fighters Sedrick Onto, Kyar Komodo, and Rito Luma. So without further ado we have today match up".

Every thing went silent while Rye moved his hands around stopping as he then yelled, "Kyar Komodo and Jenshi Weisrach". The crowd yelled as hard as they could laughing and smiling while Sedrick and Rito walked off the arena, Jenshi walked away standing at another side of the arena.

"Im fighting already" I said to myself twitching.

Rye walked in-between us and said, "now this is a battle to decide witch one of you moves on to the finals so what ever you do act like you were fighting for you're life". He then walked off and stopped right before he stepped off. "Now fight"! With that he leapt off the arena leaving the two of us standing there.

I looked over at jenshi and got into my fighting position, my right leg slid across the arena floor like a crescent moon shape while I then slid backward back flipping putting on a little show. "Kyar look out" yelled someone from the stands. I turned towards them and then looked back to where jenshi was standing watching how her body was no longer there.

"Pay more attention" she said from behind me while right when I turned her hand dashed forward slamming into my right cheek. I fell backwards and then flipped back onto my feet watching how jenshi moved like a blur in front of me. She began to kick and punch while I ducked and took a step back as to avoid it, I saw one open spot and spun around ducking under a kick while I tried to invert kick her in the chin. She halted in her steps and moved back as my foot passed her by. Jenshi reached for my leg and stood on the balls of her feet she then began to spin around making my body go round and round like a tornado. She let out a yell as she stopped spinning sending, my body into the air almost to the fourth row of people in the stands. Jenshi's hand lit up a dark black color while she kneed down firing small balls of dark light straight for me.

My body lit up yellow as I spun in the air kicking the balls back towards jenshi, she ran forward grabbing them as she then smashed all the balls together throwing one massive wave towards me. My eyes widened while the wave hit my body full on sending me a little higher into the air until my body flew back down to the ground. I landed on the tile breaking some while I kicked back onto my feet hunched over.

Jenshi flew forward both her feet off the ground while her hand went back, I saw this and through all my body weight to the right dodging her punch while I spun around in the air jamming my foot into her side sending her rolling still in the air right into the side of the arena. Smoke erupted from the wall hiding her within it. After a bit the smoke disappeared showing nothing in there but rocks and other ruble. Both my fox ears twitched until I heard her voice, "nice" with that I saw my own shadow pop up from behind my body. I turned and saw it staring straight at me.

"Bring it on" I said running forward at my own shadow slamming my fists straight into it over and over again. The shadow looked like a rag doll while it fell backwards disappearing. "That all" I said twitching until I noticed something flying towards me. I spun around seeing shadows shooting at me like swords they came from the hole in the arena, I set both hands to my side and focused. When the spikes made of shadows got close swords shot out from every part of my body. It was the same attack I used against Kiloni when I fought him but this time it was more precise. The two forces hit one another and kinda stood there until jenshi jumped out of a small shadow, she moved her hand making the others disappear while she laughed, "well I thought that would of been it". I twitched angrily and ran forward at her keeping low to the ground. When I got close she set her hand down atop my head and pushed down making my mouth eat some of the ground. Jenshi sighed and kicked the top of my forehead sending my flying backwards and onto the arena skipping like I was a stone on the water.

As I skipped I flipped back onto my feet letting my topes grip the tile and having my right hand down latched to the tile. When I came to a stop a sigh of relief flowed out but once I looked up I saw jenshi run at me meeting her hand to my gut. I yelped while my body slammed once again on to the tile, jenshi kneeled down and picked me up while quickly she spun around hurling me straight across the tile again. This time I was ready as I jabbed the air with my hand forming the sages sword. The blade shot out getting longer and longer until it met her in the shoulder piercing her clothes and knocking her back. she jumped back holding her shoulder which had blood beginning to stain her white shirt, I stood back up swiping the air with my sword reforming it back to its normal size.

"Eh how was that" I said smiling.

"It wasn't bad" she said reaching into her overcoat while removing a odd object the same thing she had from yesterday that gave me the scar on my cheek. "This is my dagger and as you cant see there's a small spell on it that will not allow you to see it making it very difficult to dodge" she chuckled and then ran at me. She lunged with her dagger as I jumped back her hand was only two feet away from me but a wind passed by like something had just whizzed or grazed my nose. She pulled back and then spun around coming at me again. This time I lifted my sages sword feeling her weapon connect with mine while both of our blades stood at a stand still. Jenshi bent down and forced her weight upward while my body was knocked off balance, jenshi then spun around again kicking me straight in the gut. I held my stomach in pain while jenshi slashed her weapon across my back. I let out a yelp as the crowd began to boo and others cheering, I staggered back to my feet while Jenshi blade moved fast striking the scar on my cheek. She then smiled and took the weapon from my cheek as a few drops of blood trickled off her invisible weapon. I ran my fingers along my cheek feeling that there was now a marking there like a word. I felt it and closed my eyes seeing that it was definitely a language. There was the scar before and then two more going over it, two more scars going at a angle towards the end of the two vertical scars.

"What's wrong not so talkative now are you" she said while I stood there rubbing the blood of my cheek. My body began to light up yellow again but this time slightly more golden as if faded I put both my hands together and formed the two handed sages sword that I used against diy.

I spat on the ground and moved forward with my hands to the right letting my blade drag itself against the ground, jenshi looked shocked until she ran forward meeting me in the middle with her dagger. I lifted my blade feeling it bash against hers while I quickly pulled back jumping into the air, I slammed the blade forcefully onto her but missed as jenshi flipped backwards letting my blade strike the ground, afterwards I pushed deeper into the ground with my sword sending a huge pillar of energy flying after her. When jenshi landed on the ground she dived to the right avoiding the traveling beam of light. she quickly stood back up while I ran forward trying to attack her while she was down. My blade scrapped against the ground like before but this time I flipped backwards before we got to close. When I landed on my feet I pulled the sword back and then forward doing a type of dash attack while my whole body was carried forward toward hers.

Jenshi moved her hand while a wall of shadows shot up from the ground blocking my blade while the wall then formed into a type of net and flew at me. I swiftly made my sword disappear so that I could run away faster but now it looked like a rabbit running from a fox. This time how ever jenshi was the fox and I was a rabbit. The net began to slam against the ground around me while I dived out of the way, the parts that were slamming were like little swords. When I was running I saw jenshi appear in front of my path her hand extended outward like she was trying to stop me. Without even touching my body I felt a large wind pass by sending my whole body backwards against the gust. I hit the wall of shadows while just like last night I was bound to it. "Kyar"! Yelled kayes voice from the stands. I looked over in that direction and twitched a bit, I wasn't really that hurt. Sure I had a few cuts and gashes but I was still able to move, I turned and saw jenshi walking towards me more casual and calm.

"You got better in only one night im impressed" she said laughing a bit.

"Yeah well what can I say im very surprising".

She bit her bottom lip and then nodded as if she was thinking of something to do, while she was thinking I closed my eyes letting the golden light flow over my body once again. "Ok time it right" I told myself twitching a bit while the light around my chest was looking a bit ripely. "Hey jenshi" I said in a innocent tone.

She turned and quirked a eye brow, "yeah" her voice was a little obscured like she was aware of my trick.

I grinned as the light around my chest shot out like a hammer the end was circular. Jenshi's eyes opened wide as the light slammed into her cheek and sent her flying backwards spinning around like a tornado. She hit the ground face first and kinda skid before finally coming to a stop. The shadows behind me fell down while I landed and dashed at her moving swiftly on the ground. Right when she stood up jenshi jumped into the air over me, I turned and pivoted onto one foot trying to slash her but she was already on the floor. Her body was engulfed in a huge black light with a purple tint to it, "you're getting on my nervous now lets end this" with that she stood up within the light and held out her right hand. The dark light around her hand formed over both arms as a purple lighting shock ran along her finger tips.

I formed two sages blade and set them into a x shape waiting, jenshi ran forward with both hands behind her while the second she got close she set both hand in front of her, a wave of electricity shot forward and wrapped around me while the blades disappeared. The light didn't fade away I just fell to my knees while the purple light wrapped around my body binding me. Every second the light was shocking me, all the hair on my body standing on end as my yells became louder and more desperate. Jenshi walked up to me and kneeled down while she took her hand and stuck it into my face. I flew backwards and landed on my back still wrapped around the dark light unable to move. Blood trickling down from my nose while my eyes remained closed. She walked up to me again and grasped the light around my body like I was a package lifting me off the ground. She spun around and through me into a wall that was close by. My body slid off the wall while the shocking didn't end, "I call this the net of despair".

I twitched and said wearily, "nice name did you just make that up".

She spit at the ground and grabbed my head lifting me off my feet, "poor boy I was going to let you win this but it seems that it just wont do. If you cant beat me then you'll never be able to beat sedrick there for there's no reason why I should let you win now" she pulled back and threw me once again across the ground. She took her hand and lifted it up while two fingers began to glow black yet again. She moved her hand in a horizontal movement while a trail of light followed her hand. She then put her hand to her heart as she closed her eyes, afterwards jenshi set her hand in front of her facing me while the light around her fingers was now around her palm. "To bad you'll die here, who knows maybe you're friends will be next just like kocolo.

"What" I yelled looking at her while the energy began to shock me again halting my speech. Jenshi shook her head and fired a massive beam straight at me. The beam ripping through the ground as it slammed into my body carrying me with it to the other side of the arena where it then smashed against the wall like a wave. The crowd began to cheer Jenshi's name while she spat on the ground and started walking away. My voice roared from the crater that the beam created, "you will not harm anyone of my friends ever again" I stood up and took a step forward my body surrounded in smoke from the wall. Jenshi stopped moving and turned towards me staring with amazement at what just happened. I stood there with my shirt completely ripped off and some of my belt ripped off as well. The light around my body no longer yellow, it was now a mixture of colors. It started out black and as it got to the top it became a little purplish until finally at the tips it was a crimson red.

I lifted my finger that now had a longer claw and pointed it at her before saying, "you wont touch anyone of my friends". With that I ran forward my speed much faster then before and my breath normal. My heart beat was still the same and didn't even quicken as my feet moved. Jenshi tried to jump back but I was too fast for when she moved I grasped my hand onto her shirt and flung her face first into the ground. I then grabbed the back of her head and ran along the ground dragging her face through the tiles making a path. I stopped and finally kicked off landing a few feet behind her. Jenshi set her hands down and pulled her self up shaking the rubble off her head before turning back to me.

"This is you're true energy" she said in a harsh tone.

"Darkness huh" I laughed and looked at the light around my hands, "never thought that huh" with that I slung my hand to the right forming the sages blade again. This time though the blade was much longer maybe about 4 feet now. The whole blade was a reddish color but slightly see through so you could see a dark light inside it. The blade wasn't only straight it was slightly curved like a katana, jenshi twitched a bit and ran forward at me her movements a little sloppy. I waited with my hand still at a angle letting the tip of the blade point to the tiles on the arena. I pulled the blade back up forcing jenshi to halt her steps and jump back, when she landed I followed and sent the blade forward into her leg. She yelled and moved away trying to make some distance while I refused to let her, I kept up with her and slammed my left fist into her gut sending her into the air. Jenshi looked down at me and fired two more trails of dark light straight for me, the sword disappeared from my hands while I jumped up towards the light grabbing both of them. When I got close to her in the air I took the light and slammed them straight into both her shoulders forcing her straight into the arena floor making a small crater. I spun in the air and landed firmly on the ground right above where jenshi hit, "what's wrong not talkative anymore" I said mockingly.

She staggered to her feet and shook he head letting some pebbles fall out, "I guess I underestimated you. Maybe now I wont have to go easy on you" she set the weapon back into her coat and stared towards me smiling.

I ran forward getting closer and closer with every foot step until I finally got close to her. But when I got to close jenshi leapt into the air and spun around bringing her toes down to my neck. I set both hands up in a x shape while her foot hit the center of my hands. I then flipped my hands around grabbing her leg and turned knocking her into the ground. I put my hands up like I was going to punch and waited for her to stand back up and come at me, she got back on her feet and ran at me like a blur her face slightly bleeding from the hit I gave her before. Right when her body was within two feet she rushed out grabbing my arm, jenshi then pulled me forward slightly so she could slam her knee into my cheek. I flew backwards and spun around forming the dark sages blade around my hands. I then stabbed the ground and pulled back flinging myself forward like a catapult.

While I flew I dispatched the sword forming it into a small ball, I followed that up by spinning around in the air showing only my shoulders. After two spins I flung my right hand forward hurling the small ball straight into Jenshi's gut. Upon contact the ball exploded and ripped into Jenshi's shirt letting her fall onto her back. I hit the ground shoulder first and skid a few feet before standing back up, jenshi shook her head and jumped as well putting her hand in a odd symbol. "This is over" she yelled afterwards closing her eyes and mumbling a few words.

The black aura around my body grew stronger while I stared at her the intensity of her energy was pouring out of every hole and pour, "the dragon of my family UTO"! With that said the arena began to rumble as if a earth quake had been occurring, from behind jenshi a huge silver dragons head shot out. Its eyes made of blue light while the rest of it's body resembled silver flames two arms of the same material sticking out of its side, its head stood all the way out of the arena as if it was towering over everything. Jenshi coughed and jumped hi into the air landing on the dragons forehead, "lets see how you fair now" she said laughing a maniacal laugh. The crowd around us clapped and cheered while some began to yell and scream with fear.

"Hm, this should be interesting" I said pacing back a few steps looking at every point on the dragons body. Jenshi pointed towards me while the dragon started to roar, I jumped up and then looked below watching how a tail ripped through the ground slamming against the tile where I was before. I landed firmly on the ground and ducked watching how the tail shot just over my head, this time though I lifted my hands grabbing onto the tail as it began to swing widely. The dragon opened its jaws and a burst of light shot out flooding right for me, I jumped off the tail and watched as the dragons neck turned sending the fire straight for me again. I turned and ran as fast as I could escaping the fire like it was nothing, "these flames are to hot even with the aura I cant take one hit. God there must be a way to hit it" . I stopped running and skid to a stop turning swiftly and jumping onto the tail once again. I then started to run up its back keeping my grip by jumping spike to spike. Jenshi twitched and looked down at me aiming her hand out as she fired a few fire balls straight for me. I jumped far off the dragons side as the fire balls miss then taking my hand I formed the sages sword again.

"This is it" I said yelling as loud as I could letting the blade grow larger then before. I landed on the ground and held the massive sword with two hands before leaping back into the air. Jenshi's eyes opened wide as the blade slashed through the dragons neck, she jumped off the dragons head and landed as the flames from the dragons body disappeared leaving only a huge crater in the middle of the arena.

"It cant be" she said standing back up and clenching her fists.

"Oh but it is" I said running from where I was standing. My body moving fast while the huge sword around my hand faded to its normal size, the dark light around me grew brighter while I dashed right by her skidding to a stop like I was on roller skates. I turned as jenshi did the same, a slow and steady wind passed by before jenshi fell on her knees. The smell and stain of blood on her shirt while she toppled forward. I twitched a bit and ran over to her letting the light disappear while I set two fingers on her neck looking for a pulse. I got one and a sigh of relief took over my body. I stood back up and moved some red strands of hair from my face so my gold eyes could get a better look at her. Her eyes were closed and every one was silent in the stands until one shrill voice shot out, "you won" I turned and the voice that rang into my fox ears was Arc. His cheer was followed by my other friends while mostly every one in the stadium began to cheer. Rye walked onto the arena and said, "congratulations Kyar Komodo you are the winner". I laughed and through my hands into the air moving around smiling so every one could get a good glimpse of my body.

I turned a bit and saw Sedrick standing on the top of the coliseum, his eyes shut as if he was thinking hard about something. He then opened his eyes and stared down at me, they held such anger and destruction in them. I chuckled to myself and lifted my hand extending my middle finger, "yeah suck on this sedrick" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He twitched a bit and almost fell of the coliseum, "that's right im coming for you so you better get ready to loose" I laughed and waved my hands around.

Rye twitched and whispered into my ear, "who are you talking to", I looked at him and then to every one else seeing that they were all laughing. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment while I set my right hand behind my back scratching my neck. Both my eyes closed from a grin until I heard every one cheering my name, "Kyar Komodo you will be in the final match up to the tournament where you shall face one of the two fighters in the next match". He smiled and then shook my hand while I looked up waving to every once again.

About one hour later after jenshi was taken away to the hospital wing by the medics or healers, I met up with Umi, Kaye, Arc, and Diy out side. "Great job Kyar" said Umi hugging me tightly, my eyes seemed to open wide since it was getting hard to breath.

Kaye grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off, "its only the semi finals not the whole thing so save those big hugs for when he wins" she looked at me and hugged me just as tight as umi did.

"Kaye im glad to see you're proud of me but can you let go of my neck".

She laughed slightly and pulled away while Arc walked up to me and gave me a type of nuggy. "Hey man I knew you'd beat her" he chuckled and kept rubbing his knuckle into my hair.

Diy walked up to me and bowed, "that was a excellent battle kyar but what was that attack you used, I mean what was the aura change all about".

I looked up at the sky and said still staring, "well that was really odd you see I began to remember Kocolo and you guys mostly what would happen to you if I left like you';re safety. Then before I knew it I felt this inner light shoot out and that was the dark light".

"Yeah but why was it darkness" said Umi sitting down Indian style with her cat tail swaying behind her.

My fox ears twitched while I said, "I don't know".

"Well what ever It was" said Arc walking up to me and patting my back, "we'll face it together".

I laughed and smiled saying, "yeah all of us together. Now lets go home and eat".

"How can you think about eating when you're bleeding not to mention you're sweaty, dirty, and have no shirt" yelled Kaye.

By the time she said this I was already running off with Arc and Diy right by me.

"Hey come back here" said Umi and Kaye at the same time before finally they started to chase after me.

Chapter 18

Calm before the storm

Arc's staff landed right in front of me but missed as I jumped backwards to get out of the way, I then flipped forward again bringing both hands together slamming them onto arcs back. He hit the ground with a thump until I heard some one yell, "fire spirit". I turned and saw a trail of fire shooting straight for me, I braced my body and spun out of the way taking my right fist and thrusting it forward in the air. Even though I didn't touch him Diy cheek moved and spun him around only to let him fall down on his face.

I clapped my hands and ducked feeling something whip above me, I stared and saw Umi's whip lash against a tree. I grabbed it with me left hand and pulled back bringing umi close while I took my right and hit her gut. Umi flew backwards and hit the ground hard while I stood up twitching and looking at everyone else. "Good job man but go easy on us next time" said Arc rubbing the back of his head.

"I know dude its just I need to get better at fighting before tomorrow".

"Even so, fighting us wont make a difference you already beat all of us" said Diy sitting up right.

"Hey what are you all doing out here" yelled Kaye walking from outside the house and staring at all of us.

"Just doing some morning training" I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh ok well stop and get a shirt on we are heading into town".

"What why" I asked twitching my fox ears?

"Because Kaye and I are going to purchase you some new clothes to fight in" commented Umi standing up smacking my face with her cat tail.

I sighed and stood up heading back into the inn not really saying anything.

"There's a robe you can wear hanging up" yelled Diy from where he was sitting out side.

I muttered a thank you and a few curses until I saw the robe. It was a dark blue and had a yellow trim along the sleeves and hem. I quickly through them on and tied the necklace around my neck before finally walking back out side joining every one. Arc and Diy stayed inside the house while Kaye and Umi grabbed my arm dragging me outside the house. "I don't wanna go shopping" I yelled trying to grip onto the floor.

"Stop being a baby and get you're ass up" replied Umi.

"No" I commented remaining latched to the ground like I was a rusty nail not prying out of a wooden board.

"Let me handle this" said Kaye walking up to me and slowly running her fingers along my fox ears. They twitched until she grabbed onto them rubbing both the ears in a circular motion. My arms and legs began to feel like jelly as umi through me over her shoulder and dragged me outside with Kaye closing the door behind us.

The sky outside today was a ocean blue, no clouds or even a bird in the air just docile. I turned to umi who was wearing her normal purple outfit, then I turned to Kaye who was wearing a robe like mine but green. Every blade of grass seemed to be pointing in the direction we were going as if they were guiding us towards our destination. The silence was very comfortable, better then getting yelled at or hunted down. "So umi what are we going to give him" asked Kaye halting the silence?

"I guess something that he can move in and at the same time look really hot". The two girls giggled while I looked down at the ground feeling like a odd ball.

After a hour or so of walking we came upon the village, people running around getting there last minute errands done since tomorrow was the final fight. We started walking ahead inside the village square seeing how a hundred or so people were crowded around us, I held onto Kaye so she wouldn't stray to far. "Over there" said umi pointing to a small shop stuck in between a few larger shops. We pushed through the crowd until something caught my fox ears forcing them to twitch.

"It's kyar"! Someone screamed as loud as they could signaling others to scream and yell my name as if it was a chain reaction.

My eyes widen while a horde of fans rushed forward almost knocking me onto the ground. A girl jumped forward and wrapped her arms around me hugging my body tightly. Two more girls stepped forward holding small pieces of paper and pencil, "can we get you're autograph"?

I twitched a bit and laughed before nodding and writing down my name in a stupid scribble like it was a signature.

The two girls giggled and looked at the paper disappearing before the growing crowd of people "come here you" yelled Umi grabbing my ear and dragging me inside the shop where we closed the door and locked it. "Don't let all that go to you're head" said umi shaking her finger at me.

"Yeah I wont" I then heard a scream and looked seeing two girls with there shirts up flashing me. My face blushed and I lifted my hand up waving it slightly, Kaye appeared behind me and slapped the top of my head. "What"? I asked her rubbing my the spot where she had hit me.

"Were here to shop not for you to goggle around with other girls".

"Alright what ever" I said standing back up and joining them in the back where we began to look through the shirts.

"I think we should change you're colors around a bit" said Umi searching through a few clothes mostly purple.

I twitched and said, "well maybe not purple I mean that's more a girls color".

"How about this" commented Kaye holding up a tight pink shirt.

I instantly fell to the floor head first while my legs stood up, I jumped back to my feet and shook my head, "um no I don't wear pink".

"Maybe we can mess around with my current type of clothing like maybe a red shirt with the sleeves ripped off and under it a long sleeve black shirt or something."

"Let us handle the shirts you just go and look for belts or something" replied Umi being rather bossy again.

I gave a thumbs up and walked off a little more in the front to where there were belts and bandannas. After a few minutes of looking Kaye yelled over to me, "try this on" I turned and she gave me a few clothes. I then sighed and walked behind a curtain so that I could change without anyone looking at me.

I through on the clothes they gave me, it was a tight purple shirt and tight leather pants, a spike collar around my neck with a small chain extending down from it. I opened the curtain and walked out there to show Umi and Kaye my head sunk lower to the ground when I walked out.

For a second or two there was a moment of silene until the two of them began to roll on the floor laughing. I twitched and walked back into the curtain and took the clothes off while the second I was about to leave another pair of clothes were thrown over for me to wear.

This time the clothes were very baggy, the pants hung at my waist while the shirt reached almost down to my knees. "That looks good what do you think" said Kaye talking to umi.

Umi shook her head and said, "I liked the first one better" the two laughed once again and I angrily walked back behind the curtain irritated. I heard them giggle as they through over another pair of clothes "is this legal" I yelled back to them throwing it back over without even trying it on.

I sighed to myself while I kept trying on cloths after cloths, they dressed me up as a cow boy, a sailor, and even a slave. "Come on guys Isint there anything worth wearing" I commented while I sat naked behind the curtains.

"I don't know I liked the slave outfit" said a voice from behind me, it was defiantly a women's voice and very familiar at that. I turned and saw a shadow grinning at me the face looked just like Jenshi's.

"Hey what the hell" I yelled taking a step backwards only to fall through the curtain and onto the floor right in front of umi and Kaye. They looked at me while I looked at them for a few minutes until Jenshi appeared whole right next to them, "maybe you'll want to get dressed" she said to me pointing between my legs.

I twitched and jumped up with the curtain setting it back up and then sitting down patting my heart. I heard umi laughing while she said, "I wasn't aware it was that cold in there" she and Kaye began to laugh hysterically.

I shook my head and said, "Jenshi why are you here"?

"Because now that out fights over I don't see why we cant hang out every now and then, besides when I dropped by the inn to congratulate you Arc told me you were shopping so I just had to come and see for myself."

I mumbled to myself until I heard someone yell, "here try this" before I knew it there was a pair of clothes tossed to me from above the curtain. I caught it and unfolded it taking a glance, the shirt was a lighter red color kinda like maroon and the collar was a yellow strip that went down to my belly button then went towards the right a bit finally going all the way back down to the end where it split into two yellow lines forming a trim. There were no sleeves on that shirt so I guess I needed a under shirt. I found one under the other clothes it was a long sleeved white shirt with blue trim at the hem where my wrist was. I threw that on first then put the red shirt over it, the red shirt was rather long and went just below my pelvis area, or slightly above the knee. I sighed and reached for the next article of clothing witch was a pair of long baggy white pants made of a light fabric. The pants end dangled right above my foot witch was still bare. I had to forced a rip in the back of it with my tail so that it could fit but when my it did I moved it side to side happily and calmly. The last thing I did was take a yellow belt and wrap it tightly around my waist witch was also over the shirt so it showed on the outside after all this shirt wasn't tucked in.

"Well how is it" asked Kaye from behind the curtain.

I pushed open the door and walked out twitching a bit, "what do you guys think".

Umi looked at Kaye while Kaye looked at Jenshi. "I think its perfect" said Kaye giving me a thumbs up.

"I think he needs a hair cut" said Umi twitching a bit.

"I agree" replied Jenshi taking out a small knife witch seemed to grow sharper and longer.

"Um no its ok no hair cut for me" I said worried before turning and diving behind the curtain stripping back down. I was thrown the blue robe again witch I put on and walked out side to meet the others. They all smiled and held up other pairs of clothes, "well we'll buy these as well so that you can wear something else and not just the same style".

I nodded, "so who's going to be buying all these" I asked scratching the back of my head.

Right after I finished asking they threw all the clothes straight at me while I was left holding them, "oh come on I cant buy all this". They laughed and walked outside into the sun light while I sighed and turned to pay the tailor.

Once that was done I started out of the shop seeing how the three girls left me alone in the village, I twitched and then looked up at the sky holding the pairs of clothes while they remained tied together by a sturdy brown rope. I noticed while I was heading for the inn that people were setting up decorations and other party things shops being closed down for the night and people running back inside there homes or one of the various inns that outlined the streets.

I twitched my fox ears and stopped hearing a voice from behind me, his voice held a earth tone as if it had a echo.

I turned and opened my eyes wid when I saw the man standing there was Boar my first match up from the tournament. "Boar" I said taking a step forward towards him.

He chuckled loudly and nodded, "yeah its me".

"Hey man glad to see you're ok".

He didn't answer back he just stared at me and held his hand out while a small hammer formed out of nothing. I arched a brow in confusion until I saw him lift the hammer up and hurl it towards me. I ducked and turned to see where it landed only seeing that I was surrounded in darkness and nothing else. The clothes I was holding were gone now, "welcome to hell" he said laughing.

I twitched and lifted my hands, " I beat you once ill beat you again" I screamed over to him.

Another voice caught my ear so I turned to see who it was but this time I saw Kiloni standing there holding those two katana's again. "Kiloni".

"Yeah its me" he replied disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke and reappearing right next to boar, "What's wrong not glad to see us".

"Yeah kyar you should be happy were all here" I turned to the next voice and saw Arc standing there.

"Arc is that you why aren't you back at the inn".

He started walking towards me spinning his moon staff while the second we got close he slammed the blunt end into my forehead sending me straight to the ground. He laughed and joined kiloni and Boar.

"Arc what the hell are you doing".

He didn't answer me until two more people emerged from the shadows this time right behind them. Umi and Diy stood there staring at me, every single one of there eyes a greyish color.

I forced myself to stagger back only to be pushed back down by Jenshi who jumped on my back and flipped over to the group.

I lifted my head out of the dirt and noticed Kaye standing there with a hand as if trying to help me up. I smiled and reached for her hand watching as she pulled it away and turned heading back to the others. "This" I paused and stuttered, "this cant be happening".

"Oh but it is" yelled Sedrick his voice seemingly from every angle.

"Sedrick where are you, you bastard".

"Im right here" he replied standing right in front of me his eyes a shining gold.

I staggered back to my feet and began to breath heavy, "ill kill you" I told him.

Kocolo walked past me and stood by Sedrick, he was dressed in the dark green robe and his old white hand held the tuff thick staff.

"You see Kyar you don't belong with them they don't even want you here", replied Sedrick grinning.

"Kaye, Kocolo, Arc, Umi, Diy, my friends".

Sedrick twitched and held up his hand while the dark light around us began to turn and swerve, "welcome to hell Kyar this is you're heart the deep thoughts that dwell deep within you're mind all of the hatred you've taken in and some how seemed to push away take all of it right now" he yelled as the dark light slammed into my body.

I gave out a blood curtailing scream and fell to my knees holding my head, Sedrick laughed and laughed as he stood there in front of me, "you see this is everything you managed to push out see how it destroys you're body, just like I will".

I hit the ground with my head over and over again crying letting the tears trickle down my cheek and land on the ground forming a small puddle. "Stop it please im begging you stop It now" my cries growing louder and louder.

" no I want to see what you'll become" he gave a maniacal laugh and disappeared while images began to flash through my mind. Images of the past, images of all the humans who made fun of me or hurt me, all of there faces flying through my mind at a high pace. I clenched my eyes shut wondering what he was doing, all the things in my head right now were memories from my child hood was sedrick just trying to kill me here and now or make me chicken out. I twitched a bit and looked up at him, he was standing there laughing everything around us was a dark void with no other people or anything.

"No im not letting you do this" I stood up and ran at him letting my fists fly. Sedrick twitched and began to move back while I felt my hands and feet connect to his body.

"What are you doing you should be going mad"?

I didn't answer him I just kept up what I was doing, I pulled my hand back and thrusted it forward sticking him in the face while sedrick moved to the right and grabbed my arm, he smiled angrily and said, "see you tomorrow" with that he snapped his fingers while all the dark light around us swirled and fell into his own body until finally he was gone.

I opened my eyes and sighed seeing I was standing there in the street, my body sweaty and the things I bought hanging around my arms. I twitched my ears breathing heavily before looking up towards the top of a house seeing sedrick standing there, he had a bloody nose.

With out saying anything else he spat on the ground and jumped into the air slowly disappearing into nothing. "Eh so this is it he tried to play a mind game on me but im still here and going to whoop his ass tomorrow".

I laughed to myself and turned running back up to the inn, I don't know why I was laughing I felt so sad and full of anger only a few minutes ago. I guess I was hiding it as I always have before, or maybe it was because I proved to be to strong for his game and now it was my turn to play with him. Regardless I wont let him beat me tomorrow or today if he decides to attack, I got my friends by my side Arc, Kaye, Umi, Diy and they'll always be there for me when I need them.

After a while of running I arrived at the inn, a sweet aroma hovered in the air. I could hear my friends talking about things that have been going on right through the thin paper meshed door. I sighed and slid it open turning to every one only to find that there was a long table stacked with food. Bread, whine, cheese, rice, meat enough for a king, and all around the table were my friends.

"Hey welcome home diy and I decided to treat you and the girls to a dinner" commented Arc laughing a bit.

"Yup I sure did" said Diy giving Arc a evil eye of some sort.

"They didn't to a half bad job" replied Kaye pouring wine into a few cups for every one.

"Yeah every thing looks great" shouted Umi standing there by the rice her eye on it.

Jenshi sat there too but she was mainly near the wine, "im only here because im thirsty" she mentioned slipping back into silence.

"Yeah well you can also be here for me" said Diy winking at her.

Jenshi twitched and turned away from him sipping on some wine.

I stepped forward and took a seat in the front of the table wile they started handing out the food. "Thanks guys this all looks great" I said laughing loudly enjoying myself.

Kaye smiled and elbowed me, when I looked at her she pointed to a small area of the table with a few cooked noddles steaming in a pottery type bowl.

"Ramen" I yelled happily while I grabbed one of the bowls and began to stuff my face.

I finished that bowl and grabbed a bowl of rice while umi seemed to be annoyed with me taking it. As I kept eating I noticed Arc eating at the same amount, we both twitched after finishing most of the rice and then thrusted out hands out for the last piece of bread. We grabbed it at the same time, we both sent each other a glare. I tugged and then he tugged while neither of us let go, "unhand it elf" I shouted tackling him across the table.

"Will they be ok" said Jenshi pointing to us with a dull expression on her face.

"Oh yeah of course they will things like this always happen to then" replied Kaye smiling kindly.

It was about one hour later when most of the food was gone and every one was sitting down talking, the dinner came to a end and every one was playing around and laughing. Jenshi was passed out on the couch from to much drinking, a bottle of alcohol parched under her chest and another one still in her hand. Umi was sitting on Arcs lap making out with him, Diy was sipping some left over wine while Kaye went to bed. I smiled to myself looking at every one and then stood up, "night guys" I whispered before turning and heading into my room to get some sleep. Every thing was coming to a close and it would be settled tomorrow.

Chapter 19

The beginning of the end

My eyes fluttered twice before fully opening up, I took in all the light that flushed forth from the windows. "Morning already" I muttered under my breath sitting up right, I heard my friends through the door leading into the other room. So I stood up and stretched stopping and starting to walk through the door and into the main room.

"Morning man" said Arc standing with his back against the wall, his right leg propped up with his foot pinned to the wall. His blue eyes stared longingly at the ground like he had a lot on his mind.

"Yeah morning to you too, where is every one else"?

He looked up at me and said, "Jenshi left already and Umi is outside getting some air. Kaye is still sleeping and Diy, he's outside as well training".

I nodded a thank and turned heading into Kayes room. Of course Arc had a lot to think about this was the last fight of the tournament and I might die in it. I felt the same way he did my heart beating faster and faster every time the thought of Sedrick passed through my head.

I got to her door and slid it open taking a step inside to see her sitting upright in her bed. Kaye was on her knees and her back turned to me, Kayes hands were placed together and her eyes closed.

"She's praying" I mumbled to myself hearing her with my fox ears as if she was yelling them to me.

"Please let kyar be ok and please allow everyone to live through this day. Kocolo im sure you're watching him fight today and please help him if you can" she stopped and turned towards the door while I swiftly moved back closing it so she didn't see me.

I sunk down onto my butt and leaned against the wall looking at the ground, I had a lot of fun yesterday but today was a completely diffrent story. Maybe I just didn't take the time to think about it, about fighting Sedrick to the death. I closed my eyes and stood back up my eyes filling with tears, "im afraid" I muttered to myself walking back into my room and throwing on my new clothes.

Afterwards I took the necklace and just stared at it for a few minutes the bright green gem on it seemed to glow, I clenched it in my fist and held the stone close to my heart, "Kocolo im winning this for you" I took it away and wrapped it around my neck. Before I turned and started out of the door, Kaye was standing there wearing long brown pants and a green short sleeved shirt. She looked at me and then looks towards the door walking off. Arc lifted is gaze and looked at me pushing off with his foot and starting off after Kaye. I don't blame them I mean what could they say they knew what I was feeling and im sure they felt the same way.

I too left the house and saw them all standing with Diy, Diy was wearing his dark blue cloak, his black hair covering his eyes no smile was on his face as it always was before. He started off as well with Arc, and Kaye. I closed me eyes and followed walking to the left of them like we were a long line. Something caught my eye so I turned and saw a shadow following us right next to me , "jenshi" I thought looking straight ahead and continuing the path. Finally Umi joined us she walked to Arcs left making us a long complete line all our faces pointed ahead and our voices light and silent.

The wind shot past me and swarmed around my body slowly caressing my skin and moving my crimson hair back so it flowed. The funny thing was my hair was longer then Kaye and Umi's hair was, "there it is" muttered Kaye coming to a stop in front of the large coliseum.

"Yeah looks like it" I replied standing there staring at the coliseum. I turned to every one while the shadow morphed into Jenshi again. "Well guys this is where I say bye", my head found its way to the ground while I stared blankly at the floor.

"Its not a good bye" said Diy walking up and patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah well see each other right after the fight" finished Arc staring at the sky.

"Good luck" said Umi hugging me closely her head buried in my shoulders.

When she let go Jenshi walked up to me and ran her fingers along my head, "don't get cut up now" she smiled before turning and joining the others.

"I hope you win" spoke Kaye standing there alone in front of me, her face staring at the ground a few small tears trickling down following the path of the last tear. I twitched both fox ears and walked up to her holding her shoulders.

" I'll be just fine and then after this ill take you to dinner" I smiled and then whipped the tears from her eyes.

Kaye nodded and sniffed before looking up at me, "ill be strong this time I wont cry".

I laughed and let go while she turned and started off with the others, all of them heading towards the opening of the coliseum. I smiled watching them walk I could tell that each and every one of them had grew up a little bit from all the stuff that's been happing and in Jenshi's case she had gotten nicer, or it seemed that way to me.

"Now its time for me" I said turning and heading for the exit my steps slow and full of anticipation. My body stopped in front of the corridor leading to the arena. I sighed and started walking inside of it looking straight ahead and paying no attention to the people around me. I had came a long way since I got here fighting and learning. All of it would be settled in less then a day, my life might be lost as well.

I stopped walking in front of the entrance for the gate closed locking me away from it, "hey what the hell" I said twitching and looking ahead at the now gated corridor.

My fox ears twitched picking up someone voice from the middle of the arena, "ladies and gentle men welcome to the finals of the twighlight tournament" he paused while the roar of the crowd grew. "We have come to a conclusion and found two fighters that will now go head to head in a all force show down." he turned to my side, "now for all you spectators lets get down to this, over here we have the long haired fox eared Kyar Komodo"! The gate lifted and I started walking out into the arena, I looked around me turning while I walked looking at every one in the stands. People were screaming my name witch made me feel a little better about being here. I stopped in the middle of the arena while Rye pointed towards the other gate on the other side.

"Here we have the wolf demon Sedrick Katana he has the only record of fights that have every person who went against him dead" the crowd went wild again and people who were yelling my name before began yelling for Sedrick. I twitched seeing him walk out he was dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt and long baggy black pants. His golden eyes looking straight at me with every step he took. Sedrick stopped walking in front of me and smiled while I just stood there trembling with fear, "what's wrong child cant stomach the fear" he muttered loud enough for my fox ears to hear. I slowly shook my head saying no.

"Well now lets get the finals over with are you all ready" yelled Rye looking at the both of us. I nodded and twitched my fox ears turning around and walking a few feet away to make some distance. Sedrick said nothing and just jumped into the air gliding backwards as if he was under water. "Ready set go" he yelled turning and running to the far side wall giving us some room.

My eyes opened wide while I looked straight at Sedrick, Sedrick just stood there with a grin and returned my glare. I swayed left to right and then darted forward like a blur trying to get close to him. When I got around five feet to him I pulled my right hand up and thrusted it forward trying to hit him. Sedrick took a step backwards while my hand hit the tile, a large crashing noise shout out and I twitched in pain. I looked up and saw Sedrick yank his foot back and sling it forward letting his toes connect to my chin sending me flying into the air. I flipped backwards in the air and landed on my feet rubbing my chin, " is that all kyar" he muttered to me grinning.

"Not even close" I yelled back to him rushing forward moving left and right trying to fake him out, I got right in front of him and dived to the right taking my foot and coming around trying to hit his temple, Sedrick lifted his right hand up like he was trying to flex while my ankle hit his arm. Sedrick then pushed to the side and made my heel hit the tile letting me become unbalanced. Sedrick rushed forward and slammed his fist into my gut sending me flying backwards straight for the side of the arena. He followed me while I flew and the second my back hit the arena wall Sedrick began to unleash a flurry of blows pushing me deeper and deeper into the wall. He then stopped and grabbed my head turning and running with my back skinning against the wall, Sedrick came to a stop and hurled me onto the arena floor.

I coughed and set my hands down pushing myself up while Sedrick walked to the other side of the arena and watched me a smug grin on his face. "Come on kyar I know you're stronger then that you're no match for me without you're aura".

"Yeah you're right" I replied standing up and closing my eyes while smoke began to pour out of my body. In a flash a burst of yellow light shot forth and surrounded my body, "hey its yellow again" I yelled twitching and staring at the light.

"That's because you're to inexperienced to master the true energy within you're body" he returned, running straight for me.

" im still stronger then before" I said to myself spinning around and running right at him. We got close and the two of us jumped into the air only inches apart, he lifted his hand back and thrusted it forward while I moved my head to the right and returned the blow to his gut. He flew backwards from the blow and headed back down to the arena floor but he muttered a few words and set his right hand out the palm facing me. A small white ball shot from his hands and slammed into my gut knocking me further into the air a bit before I came back down and landed on my back. I lifted my hands and flipped onto my feet rubbing my gut, "eh I actually stand a chance now" I said standing there the back of my shirt sliced up a bit.

"You do"? he replied standing right behind me. His hand lightly tapped my shoulder while he added a little bit of pressure forcing me to my knees. I spun around trying to sweep kick him but Sedrick back flipped and landed on the edge of the arena wall right next to the crowd.

I spun around and stood up running at the arena wall and leaping up trying to slam my fist into his forehead, Sedrick ducked and gripped my shirt swiftly jumping off the arena wall with me and slamming me on my back into the arena floor. He let go and jumped into the air while his right hand began to glow a bright silver color, "blade of the immortals" he yelled while a sword appeared in his hand. The blade was about 4 feet long and the hilt was made of a odd gold color. When the light faded he set the blade down and tried to stab it right atop my back but I rolled to the left side and flipped onto my feet summoning one sages blade. The two of us stared at each other for a moment before I moved fast getting close, I tried to slash him but he lifted his blade blocking while we both pulled away and came at each other again. When our blades connected Sedrick turned and moved to my right but I jumped to the left and spun around slamming my blade atop his shoulder. I got two inches close to his skin until he lifted his blade horizontally blocking me. We stood like that for two minutes until Sedrick took a step forward parrying me backwards. He then retracted his blade and ran forward taking the sword and slamming it into my gut, I let out a howl as the blade grazed into my gut and ripped some of the skin leaving a horizontal cut. I pulled back and breathed heavy while gripping my stomach, Sedrick didn't stop attacking he just dashed forward and grabbed my head jumping and kneeing me in the forehead. He let go and swept me off my feet with his foot and as I fell he upper cut me quickly spinning around in the air and slamming his foot into my cut.

I screamed as loud as I could while I flew backwards landing atop the arena tile. Sedrick said nothing as he slipped the sword into his belt and started walking towards me, " im tired of you, you know that" he said to me. He got close while I was on my hands and knees pushing myself up, Sedrick kneeled down and pat me on the back, "you don't belong here you should already know that" he stood up and took his sword out of his belt. I didn't move I just sat there on my knees like a dog and looked at the ground. Every one was quiet as Sedrick said, "this is the end of you" he then brought the blade down right for my head.

"Kyar"! Yelled Kaye from her seat in the stands, her voice shot through me and I looked up lifting my hands and blocking with the sages sword. I twitched and pushed upward taking a step forward knocking him backwards, " I wont die" I said to him standing firm and ignoring the thresh hold of pain that was shooting through my body over and over again.

"Come then" he replied getting in the same stance as me, the two of us stood there for a minute before I ran forward at him moving like a blur I thrusted my sword forward only to have Sedrick duck and run at me keeping low to the ground. He tried to slash me again but I flipped forward landing on his back and flipping off him getting in the air while I swiftly spun around and let out a yell. The light around me shot out forming thirty individual swords that rushed straight for Sedrick. It was the same attack I used against Kiloni, he turned towards me seeing the blades come at him. Sedrick lifted his blade and blocked one while another sword entered his leg, he twitched and yanked himself back falling onto the ground and rolling out of the way from my swords. The light came back into my body and I plopped onto the ground with no more energy around my body.

I looked up at Sedrick and saw him lift his hand up letting a swarm of white light shoot to his palm, "this is the final blow my friend" he said holding the ball of white light in his hand.

"Yeah you're right" I said standing back up I tried to summon the sword but felt no energy come out, " I cant be out of energy" I muttered twitching and looked at Sedrick's ball of energy.

He let out a shout and hurled the ball to the ground letting it hit right in front of me and crack open sending a onslaught of light shards straight at me. I shouted as the shards entered my body and cut into my skin a few went through my body spilling blood onto the floor. The light shards stopped in mid air as each one of them began to glow a reddish color, I looked up at Sedrick and sighed as the light exploded all around me. I screamed a blood curdling scream and began to feel pieces of my flesh burn and rip. When the smoke from the explosions disappeared I stood there kneeling and bleeding from my shoulders knees legs and gut.

"Kyar no" yelled Kaye again. This time Sedrick heard it and turned looking straight at her, he grinned and walked over to me picking me up by the collar and lifting me off.

"Here talk to you're girl" he said hurling my body like a rag doll into the stands near Kaye and every one else. Umi and Arc grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me close while Kaye sat there crying her cheeks looking like they were bleeding. Diy looked at my cut and took out a small bandage cleaning some of the blood off. Jenshi was know where to be found by this time.

"Aw how cute" yelled Sedrick from where he stood in the middle of the arena. Sedrick extended his hand and summoned some more energy while it swarmed around his hand and entered his finger tips, "you can die with you're friends" he yelled while sending a huge stream of energy forward towards me. The beam traveled and hit a few people in the stands while I clenched my eyes shut feeling it pass by me. I turned and saw that there was now a huge hole in the stands next to me, " I wont miss again" he said to me laughing. I twitched and turned to my side using some of my strength to stand back up.

"Its ok guys ill be fine" I murmured coughing out some blood, I pushed down and jumped into the air landing on the arena floor.

"You are going to die you do know that" he said standing there looking at me with his golden eyes.

"Maybe so" I replied staggering to my feet and trying to look like I could still punch, "but what if I did nothing and just let you win, let you get that stone and kill every one around here".

"Kill every one ha I wouldn't do that, I just want the stone to rule over them" his tone grew louder with a sense of pride in it.

"I still wont let you" I said coughing some more blood, this time I fell down on my knees and held my stomach where he cut. I looked up at him with my fox ears drooping to the side of my head sticking out like they came out of a ear socket. My red bangs covering my forehead and casting a shadow over my cheeks and face.

"I do so hate that look" he said grabbing me by the throat and lifting me off my feet, Sedrick turned and thrashed my face with his claws making three lines under my left eye. I flew across the arena spinning like a tornado until I twitched and set my feet down coming to a stop. "I wonder what will happen when I kill you" he said walking towards me.

I twitched and jumped up finding some strength in me to attack him, my fist was caught though by his hand while Sedrick said, "first ill take care of that pathetic mage, ill take him by the arms and rip him in half" a grin spread over his face.

"Shut up" I screamed lifting my leg to kick him. Sedrick ducked and jumped into the air letting go of me and slamming his fist into my spine sending me face first onto the ground.

"Then maybe ill take care of that cat demon" he cracked his knuckles, "right through the chest will be perfect". I jumped up again and ran at him kicking and punching in all diffrent directions trying to hit him. Sedrick moved back and began to block me like I was nothing. "Then the elf will be next ill take his weapon and shove it through his face".

"Enough" I yelled turning around and trying to hit his neck with my weakened left hand.

"Who else there must be another I forgot, oh yes that young human ill make her mine then after im finished ill just have her slain", his voice grew louder and louder. Sedrick saw my fist and lifted his hand catching me again and hurling me into the side of the arena. "Ill kill you just like I did to Kocolo".

I didn't answer him I just sat there buried in the rocks and dirt from the wall I was now bound to. "You know what Kyar you never did belong", my eyes widen as I listened to Sedrick voice. "I saw it in you're heart the hatred that burns for every one who treated you wrong back then, why fight it you're hated and probably be better off dead". I closed my eyes and felt a tear drop trickle down from my eyes, "come on remember all the things that happened to you, even your own mother and father abandoned you" Sedrick began to chuckle while I sat in the rocks and cried.

He twitched hearing my sobbing and swiftly moved close moving the rubble and looking at me, he smiled and grabbed me by the collar slowly dragging me into the middle of the arena and setting me down while he stood there looking at every one in the stands. The tears didn't stop falling while I heard there cheers, they were all laughing and happy because I was crying. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out there voices but it wouldn't work. I felt like I was a child back at my home town, when I would go outside to play and how the others would leave me alone and watch me cry alone while they surrounded me. I twitched and pulled my legs up hugging them while Sedrick shouted, "see know one likes you they all want you gone". I clenched my eyes shut and let out a cry as I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them like it was my mother or father.

Sedrick turned to me and removed his sword spinning it around while swiftly circling my body laughing as well, "say good bye" he said stopping and rushing straight at me. His feet off the ground while he seemed to fly straight at me, his sword pointed outward. I twitched still sobbing and looked at him, every thing seemed to be moving at a slower pace now I stood up and faced him but when I tried to move I felt something enter my skin ripping its way through my shirt and piercing out of my back. My vision started to get a little cloudy until I felt the blade come out of my body, I looked up at the sky and fell backwards my crimson colored hair pointing to the sky while I fell down hitting the arena floor with a thump, my scarlet blood flowing from the wound and letting it seep into the cracks of the arena. I twitched and closed my eyes no longer feeling my body or hearing every one around me.

I twitched a little bit and opened my eyes finding myself in my old room back at the village, "the hell" I said getting out of bed and standing there. I walked to the large hole in my room and stared out over the village, 'was that all a dream" I muttered to myself looking out and then at my own body. I was just as tall as I was in the tournament, "this must be a dream or something" I twitched my fox ears and jumped out of the loft landing in front of the fist store. The man working there was cutting into a fish with a large mallet, "hey you" I yelled but he didn't look at me. I sighed and turned looking away and then started walking through the village roads being careful not to touch anyone. I stopped though when I saw a small crowd of girls and boys, "what's all that" I muttered running over to them.

When I got to the crowd of kids I stopped in horror seeing over them and into the middle, the kids were hurling rocks and smacking a small bow with sticks, the boy was crouched in a fedal position and had long red hair that reached his lower back and two small fox ears that poked out of his head the boys golden eyes were soaked with tears, "that cant be me" I said reaching out to touch the boy. I stopped though when I heard a older man yell, "hey you kids what are you all doing" he rushed over with a cane and stopped looking at them all and then at the crowd of kids.

He sighed and rubbed one of the kids head turning and walking off while all the boys smiled starting to smack the little one over and over again with sticks and hurling rocks at him. "Help him" I cried out only to feel my body fade away I clenched my eyes shut and wished for the boy to be ok. But when I opened my eyes I was the kid in the middle and I could feel them poke me and attack me, "stop it" I said crying to myself while remaining in a fedal position. There laughter pericing into my body until finally I jumped up, my hair flowing from a absent wind and my hands twitching letting my claws shoot out. I then began to attack them with all I had, feeling my claws hit them in there bodies. The laughter finally faded while I stood there drenched in blood, my skin stained with the red liquid. It tricked down my cheek and some dripped off my hands. I turned and ran away my young body carrying me through the forest as far as I could until I came to a small lake. I cried while I peered over at my reflection stopping when I saw Sedrick face instead of mine.

He laughed and his hand shot out gripping onto my collar yanking back and pulling me deep under the water. I moved and struggled twitching when the water began to taste a little sweeter. I opened my eyes and saw that the water was red, "blood" I thought looking around and then stopping to hold my breath. I coughed and let go of my mouth letting out a large pericing scream.

After wards I opened my eyes seeing the bright sun light peering down on me. I twitched my hands and moved them feeling a odd ground under me. "Tile" I said turning just slightly and looking over to see that I was on the arena. I twitched and felt something rising out of my body, I slowly stood back up feeling the pain shoot through me once again, it didn't matter though nothing could stand to the pain I had back then. I looked up and saw Sedrick looking straight at me. "What why wont you stay down" he shouted looking a bit shocked.

I looked at him and shouted another scream this time feeling something shoot out of my body from every point, it was like needles were being ripped from out of my sin with know hole to pass through, just making there own exits. A large black light swirled around my body and exerted like a explosion making tiles rip off and fly at sedrick. He lifted his hand shielding his eyes as he jumped over a few tiles to not get hit. People in the crowds ducked and some ran for the exit. The light stopped flying around and shot back into my body while slowly little flames began to erupt from my skin then they all shot out at once making my body look like I was on fire. The flames weren't red or orange though they were solid black with a hint of purple and red in them. I hunched over and looked up sending a unholy glare towards Sedrick who was now twitching with fear. I twitched and stood up straight grabbing my shirt and ripping it off the same with my under shirt while I stood there in white pants and a yellow belt. No words slipped from my lips at this point I just kept looking straight.

"Impossible I killed you" he shouted gripping fearfully onto the hilt of his sword. I didn't answer yet again while people in the crowds began to cheer and some were shouting and crying. Fear was the most touchable emotion among the crowd right now, there emotions leaking into my body like they were air. I could feel them and no other fear was greater then the fear being exhorted from Sedrick. I ran my fingers along the scar across my body and licked the blood off my fingers, a slight grin was cast over my face while my pants began to move like I was under water. I took my bloody hand and moved it so I was pointing at the ground while the dark light around my hand grew longer forming a sword. I brought the sages sword up and onto my shoulder resting it there like it was made of metal. The blade was a black color slightly translucent to show a red center. I then began to laugh and look forward at Sedrick who gripped onto his own sword, "ill make sure you stay down this time" he commented.

He lunged forward at me while I ran ahead at him our blades scraping against the ground.

Chapter 20

The prince of darkness

Whoosh went our blades swinging widely at one another, Sedrick sword traced my movements but I kept blocking and viscously returning the blows. Sedrick lifted his sword and shouted as he came down at me while I lifted my sword in the defensive holding him off for a few seconds. Before he could pull back I began to walk forward picking up my speed as I carried him through the air with only the force of my blade against his. I let out a sigh and pushed him off stopping abruptly and sent him flying into the side of the arena, he hit the wall and sank to his feet standing back up and running at me, "ill kill you" he screamed.

I laughed and moved to the right feeling his sword pass by my body and strike the ground, "then you'll have to do better then that im afraid" I set my hand right in front of him and sent a black beam of light shooting up striking his body. Sedrick's body was carried by the beam into the air while I followed waving the beam away and gripping onto his shirt. I yanked him down and spun around slamming my feet straight into his gut sending Sedrick flying into the arena floor.

I landed on the ground next to him and chuckled, Sedrick stood back up and shook his head running at me his body keeping low to the ground. He got close and tried to hit me in the face, I moved right and left dodging him like he was a dodge ball. I then took both of my hands and touched my fingers together letting a dark ball of light form in my hand. I then spun to the right and hurled the ball into his stomach sending him flying backwards a trail of blood following after him until he landed and held his gut in pain. "I know you're stronger then this" I muttered running up to him and kneeing his forehead, upon contact I flipped off him and landed on the edge of the wall separating the arena from the stands. I stared out and looked at Sedrick grinning with pleasure in my triumph it was all over and it would only take one more blow, I set my hands up forming a double handed sages sword. The dark light swirling around it while I then darted forward running straight towards his body. "Its over" I screamed jumping into the air and bringing my blade down atop him. The second I touched his body my sword slipped through and I met the ground, "what" I said surprised looking right and left for him.

"Brazened child you cant beat the king of the twighlight", Sedrick's body was standing in the middle of the arena. His hair moving backwards like he was under water.

"Nice name you just make that up" I replied grinding my teeth in anger?

"Enough of you're smart remarks" commented Sedrick closing his eyes and setting his hands in a x shape grabbing his shoulders as if he was hugging himself. He jumped into the air clutching forward with his knees to his gut like he was forming himself into a ball. A white light began to swallow his body making his skin and body disappear under the light until it slowly slipped back into his body. When the light was gone I stood in amazement at what I was looking at, Sedrick's hair was now blonde while his eyes remained a shining gold. His clothes were diffrent as well, he had a weird form of armor over his body, it was a greenish white color and surrounded his intier body. Also his wolf ears were now blonde with his hair, I twitched and shield my eyes and then when my eyes managed to focus again I noticed he had two large angel wings sticking out of his back.

"Behold child I am the king of light the king of the twighlight" he began to laugh a maniacal laugh.

"How can someone as evil as you have the power of light" I muttered looking him over.

"Darkness doesn't always have to be evil nor does light always have to be good", he chuckled and held his hand out and a long golden staff with black writing all over it appeared in his hand. He traced it along his finger tips and pointed it at me while the tip began to glow a bright red until a large beam shot forward at me.

I twitched my fox ears and moved to the right feeling a slice on my shoulder. I grabbed onto it feeling the crimson blood dripping from the wound, "say good night fox" yelled Sedrick flying at me with his wings flapping swiftly.

He got close and tried to knock me off my feet but I set my sages blade to the ground blocking him, "just because you changed doesn't mean you're stronger then me" i replied. He let out a shout and thrusted my sword upward while his staff went flying into the air. I then spun around trying to slash at Sedrick feeling my blade miss him while he flew into the air grabbing his staff and aiming it at me again. A huge blast of red light shot down at me while I rolled to the left avoiding it.

When the beam faded I leapt into the air at a arch so my body was headed right for him, Sedrick moved to the right letting me pass by while I turned around setting two sages blade in a x shape. Sedrick shot another beam from his staff while it slammed into my blade's sending me hurling backwards a little further into the air. When the beam faded I sliced through my own blade and landed on the ground flipping to the left so the next beam missed me. "Im not here to play cat and mouse" I murmured trying to find a way to get close to sedrick and strike him.

Sedrick slowly flew back down to the arena floor and held his hand as If holding a ball upside down. He moved his hand up while the ground beneath my feet shot up like a pillar, I was knocked off my feet and flipped backwards behind the pillar. I twitched my ears hearing him coming so i ducked while Sedrick staff slashed through the pillar trying to cut me. While the top half fell I rolled to the side and lifted my sword to strike stopping when I saw Sedrick staff pointed right at me.

"Nice try" he commented firing a large red beam straight at my stomach sending my flying into the side of the arena. When I hit the arena wall I shot back at him running fast veering left and right while more and more beams began to shoot out, "im getting tired of you" he yelled shooting a few more at me.

I got in his face and tried to punch him feeling my hand slip by his cheek almost hitting him. I fell forward a bit and spun around trying to kick him missing when Sedrick ducked. When my foot came around I did another kick this time hitting his cheek bone head on, "yeah" I yelled laughing and running forward at him.

Sedrick staggered back holding his cheek while he ran at me again, this time his angel wings blocked my path, I twitched my fox ears and began to punch his wings hoping to rip through them. But his wings were like metal making my attempts useless, sedrick laughed and his wings shot open slamming into me on the way out and knocking me into the air. Sedrick then put his hands together and aimed his palms at me sending a massive wave of white light right over my body. I was hit and howled until I hit the ground staggering back to my feet.

I coughed a bit and ran at him again getting close and starting to slash at him relentlessly. Sedrick swiftly matched my speed and began to block with his staff until he finally pulled back and swooped it right at me. I back flipped missing and just as I touched down I flew forward letting the tip of my blade fly at his body. Sedrick wings shot down and blocked my strike letting my sword guide upon his back. I traced his wings outline until i got behind him when I did this his wings shot open forcefully hitting my back forcing me to tumble forward Sedrick turned and looked at me shooting another red beam right at my back close distance.

There was a large explosion when the beam disappeared while rocks and tiles from the arena were sent into the air. Sedrick flew up a bit out of the smoke that now engulfed the area where I laid, "poor child" muttered sedrick.

Just as the smoke cleared a dark disk was sent flying straight at him from the smoke where I was. It grazed his cheek and went back into the smoke as if it was a boomerang. I walked out spinning the blades around my finger tips like there were little disks, "I told you I had some attacks that were just for you".

I then began hurling the disks at him as sedrick lifted his staff smacking them away like we were playing base ball. I jumped and grabbed onto a disk forming it back into a sword swiftly pointing it at the ground and stabbing it straight through the arena upon landing. When this happened four pillars of dark energy shot out like a ripple or shockwave slamming into Sedrick and going straight through him. The light cleared and sedrick stood there with his left arm completely torn off, "is that it" he muttered walking towards me with his arm regrowing.

"You can heal" I asked questioningly before putting both hands together forming a double handed blade. Just like the one I used against diy in our match.

"Of course silly boy im invincible" he laughed and took hold of his staff lifting it high into the air and back down coming at me, I lifted my sword and blocked holding him off a bit while the ground beneath me gave way and tiles began to crack. The two of us pulled back and ran at each other again slashing and blocking our attacks, he tried to make me fall with his staff but I jumped while sedrick took his staff and tried to knock me in the head but I swiftly landed and ducked. Right after that he turned around thrusting the staff into my gut pushing forward knocking me backwards onto the arena floor.

I quickly stood back up and separated my feet to get better grip on the ground, sedrick looked at me then seemed to look right past me while a wicked grin shot over his face. He lifted his staff while the black letters began to glow a bright white. He then tilted backwards sending a beam straight at me like a stream. "To easy" I said ducked while the beam past by me, just as I was about to attack sedrick I heard a scream come from behind me. I twitched and turned seeing the area where my friends sat demolished and Arc leaning against a crater with a large bruise on his gut. "Arc" I shouted turning as if sedrick wasn't even there and tried to run up to them and help. Sedrick sighed and appeared right behind me grasping my shoulder and tossing me into the air, he grinned and shot another blast forward this time it was heading right for Kaye.

"No sedrick stop"! But it was to late the beam shot into the air heading right for her and Arc since she was trying to get him up, right as the beam got close Jenshi and Diy jumped in the way holding there hands out. The beam stopped for a moment while Umi jumped down and grabbed arc carefully then grabbed Kaye quickly jumping into the air as diy and jenshi let the beam go and tumbled to the side so the beam hit the wall missing them entirely.

I stood back up seeing them move and smiled then frowned seeing that Arc was hit right in the stomach. "Eh see sedrick I have strong friends there's know way you can bring them down".

"Shut up" shouted Sedrick turning in anger and shooting a beam right at me, I twitched and took the blow flying backwards being carried by the beam until I slammed into the arena wall. I staggered back to my feet and grinned setting the two sages blade together and forming a larger and thicker blade. I then dashed forward keeping low to the ground letting the tip of the blade drag through the ground creating a line. I got a few feet and shouted jumping into the air with my blade horizontal. A thin dark shockwave shot forward and slashed sedrick while he moved back holding his shoulder witch was now bleeding from the blow. I was still in the air when I quickly tucked myself into a flip hurling two more lines straight at his body.

Sedrick moved back and held his staff as if he was playing pool while he the ran forward poking his stick in all diffrent directions at my body. I moved right and left dodging feeling the tip slash against my arm a bit. I jumped back and twitched looking straight at him as Sedrick closed his eyes letting a deep blue light engulf him. His wings spread out bigger almost reaching the sides of the arenas, "its over" he yelled shooting himself into the air like he was a comet or rocket. Spinning around like a blue ball in the air and turning slamming right down for me. I jumped over the him and landed while he turned sharp and dashed into my back jamming his staff straight into my shoulder. I let out a howl while I fell and skid against the ground flipping back onto my feet and looking into the air at him as he came for another attack. I dived to the right this time while he missed and shot into the air stopping a bit and coming at me again.

I stood my ground and felt sweat dripping down my finger as Sedrick got close and closer, his staff pointed forward right towards me. When he got four feet i jumped into the air over him letting sedrick pass by until he spun around still flying in the same directions but his body and staff pointed right at me. He let out a shout of laughter and fired a thin white beam towards my back making direct contact. I was carried forward a bit until falling onto the arena floor. Sedrick tilted forward and came at me again grabbing me by the tail and shooting himself into the air with me as well.

We flew further and further as Sedrick came to a stop letting me fall down, he then shot down getting below me and smacking my head with the staff knocking me into the air a little bit. When i got a bit further and was just about to go back down Sedrick appeared at my side and smacking my rib sending me into a spinning motion. He kept doing this making my body move in a box shape hitting me to a area where he moved and smacked me again, "having fun kyar" he yelled laughing keeping up his movements.

I turned as i flew in the air lifting my sword and blocking him, "yeah loads of it" i murmured pushing downward as to knock him backwards. Sedrick fell a bit and his wings began to flap stopping him while he moved out of my way letting my body plunge down to the arena below. As I fell I opened my eyes and looked down, my body was falling fast and when I turned and looked up at Sedrick who was holding a massive rod made of red light. I then looked towards the ground and slammed onto it with my back ripping through the tile and feeling the cold dirt from the ground that the area was built on. I coughed out some blood and looked up seeing the red light coming down at me, a white light surrounded the edges looking and moving like lighting.

I looked around me seeing Kaye and Umi caring for Arc who was laying there with blood coming out of his mouth he was hit hard I could tell. "I'm not gonna loose another of my friends" I told myself closing my eyes while the dark light swelled around my body. This time how ever it was pure black making my body disappear from within it, I stood up out of the hole and looked at the sky seeing the red light coming down right at me. I held my hand out as the light slammed into my palm, I twitched my fox ears and grabbed it with both hands pushing forward as to stop it. I let out a scream as the light around my body shot out like a circle then back around me while I front flipped into the air almost letting my feet touch the beam until I caught a rock from the arena. I looked down and saw rocks flying into the air probably from the force of the energy that made contact. I looked up at Sedrick who was now a bluish gleam in the sky. I pulled back and then forward while the dark light swelled around my body making me look like a comet just as Sedrick was when he was surrounded by blue light. He looked at me as I approached while the two of us slammed into one another standing at a stand still until the two of us shot into diffrent directions. We turned at the same time and attacked each other once again getting close and starting to exchange a flurry of blows our light fading and growing as if you were combining clay. We both then kicked off each other and fired two massive beams that hit one another exploding in mid air, Sedrick burst through the smoke and tried to hit me with a right hook but I ducked and flipped onto my back kicking upwards while flying right at him pushing him further and further into the air. The two of us were flying at this time moving at the same speed as if we were on the ground.

Sedrick threw most of his body weight to the left and tried to fly off but I met him head on and shoved my sword into his stomach yanking it out and kicking his chin. he let out a yelp and spun in the air until I came to his head and grabbed onto the top of his skull. I pulled back and then forward hurling his body straight for the ground letting him crash with a huge bang destroying the entire center of the arena. He staggered back onto his feet and looked up at me, "what's wrong Sedrick not talking much anymore" I mocked holding both of my hands back forming a large sword, the sword faded and I held a massive dark ball in my hand.

Sedrick did the same but his was a whitish color, "im gonna kill you" he screamed while jumping into the air carrying the ball with him. I tilted forward and flew down at him pulling my right hand back gripping onto the dark ball. The two of us got close and pushed our hands out making the two of the balls hit one another and exploded. I heard the crowd around me roar with cheering and other yelling my name, not one person was cheering for Sedrick from what I could hear. I looked at Sedrick's face seeing him looking straight back at me, I took my left hand and added it to my right making the light grow stronger and engulf him. "I cant loose im the king" he shouted while his skin began to rip open.

"Well Sedrick I am the prince, the prince of darkness" I shoved my hands forward letting the light swell over his body completely. A hole formed in his gut while his shouts started to become gurgled and mumbled, blood pouring out of his gut and mouth. I looked around as the light then started to fade, when it was completely gone I stood there looking at Sedrick's body on the arena floor, my hair a thick black and my eyes a harsh purple. I looked up at everyone while my fox ears twitched slowly fading from black to red until my eyes were back to gold and my hair back to its original orangish reddish color.

The crowd went silent until Kaye and the others began to shout as if commanding others to scream. Every one began yelling and chanting my name when Rye came running up to me and lifting my hand in the air. "The winner of the twighlight tournament Kyar Komodo"!

I looked away from Sedrick's bleeding and mutilated body to get a look at every one in the stands. They cheered and cheered while I turned and laughed waving my arms to them, jumping up and down. I heard one girl scream out loud, "kyar show me you're tail" I twitched I mean it was a odd cheer but I turned to where I heard the cheer and slid off my pants showing them where my tail started and the crack of my butt. I pulled them back up and laughed while every one else began to go wild with chants.

I turned to Rye and hugged him laughing a bit, "ok Kyar you can calm down now" he muttered twitching his eyes. I let go of him and rubbed the back of my neck grinning a grin of delight. I turned towards the area where my friends sat and swiftly ran up towards there direction jumping onto the arena wall only to slip and fall backwards clumsily. I hit my head on the a rock and every thing went black.

Chapter 21

The celebration

I twitched my fox ears a little bit and slowly opened my eyes feeling the flood of light pour into my eyes. I twitched my ears again feeling them lower to the side of my head as I slowly stood back up. I looked around my tracing over the tables and chairs seeing that I was now sitting in a bed, "man what happened" I muttered holding my forehead feeling a bandage there. I shook my head and looked around me seeing that right next to me in the bed was Arc. "Arc?" I slowly moved over as to get out of bed feeling a shock of pain shoot through my body.

"Bastards" I coughed out referring to the wounds that completely engulfed my body. I sighed and pushed myself forward standing straight. I then progressed towards Arcs body seeing him stirring, "glad he's ok" I calmly said looking at the wound on his stomach.

"He will be fine unlike you who should be in bed still" commented Kaye walking into the room and looking me in the eye.

"Hey im still strong enough to stand up and move around." I chuckled.

Kaye nodded biting her bottom lip and got in front of me slightly pushing me with her finger while I gave way and fell onto the bed. "Yeah very strong." she muttered laughing with her hand in front of her face.

I leaned back on the bed then stood back up, "see im fine now how is Arc going to be?"

"Don't worry he just took a slam from that beam into his stomach, but im wondering how he took one blast and almost died while you took them up close and could still get up and fight."

I scratched the back of my head looking at him before saying, "im not sure myself I guess the dark light around me made y body a lot stronger."

"Yeah to bad though, you fought with Sedrick and took so many blows yet got knocked out by falling onto a rock." she began to laugh hysterically.

I shook my head and pat her head, "well at least I know how to fight" I laughed at her until a smack met my cheek.

I turned right and looked at her, "what was that for?" my voice harsh and angry.

She looked at me with hr amber eyes and said, "because fighting is not something you can gloat about."

I sighed and nodded looking at the door, "so where every one else?"

"There at the inn waiting for you and Arc to return."

"Oh." I heard something rustle and turned slightly seeing Arc moving a bit, he opened his eyes and stared up at me smiling.

"Hey man don't ever say that stupid punch line again." he laughed a bit slowly sitting up right.

"What punch line?" I replied twitching my fox ears.

Kaye helped Arc out of the bed and wrapped her arm on his shoulder while the two started walking out, "you know kyar the prince thing" commented Arc on his way out.

I stood there in the room for a bit longer before shaking me head and yelling, "hey that was a cool punch line what are you talking about" I followed them still yelling.

We came to the inn not to soon after we left the hospital wing, a simple wind was flowing across the forest and around us. It was peaceful none the less and made the day feel much cooler, the thought hadn't sunk in yet that I was the winner. Anyway we came to the inn and as I slid open the door I heard screams shooting into my ears.

I twitched for a second and opened my eyes Seeing Diy and Umi tackle me onto the floor. Diy got off and laughed rubbing the back of his head while as Umi remained atop me hugging my body tightly. I managed to pry Umi off me and stand up finding Jenshi standing there with her back against the door to the inn. "Good job Kyar" she complemented patting my back. I grinned and shut one eye giving her a thumbs up until Diy walked up to me and slapped me on the back.

"I knew you'd win man."

Umi smirked and interrupted, "well Diy who was the one praying during the fight?"

"Yeah you baby" muttered Arc laughing while wincing a bit from the pain.

Diy looked at every one and waved, "no way I knew Kyar would beat that guy the whole time".

"Sure" replied Kyar walking with Arc into the inn while every one else joined her. I stood out there for a minute and followed taking a breath to savor my victory.

"Hey did any one get Kyar's new clothes yet" said Umi walking into her room.

"New clothes for what" I replied sitting with my back leaning against the wall of the inn.

"Duh stupid the festival" said Kaye walking over to me and hurling a bag at my face.

I coughed and looked at the bag, "festival for what?"

"There is going to be a party in you're honor today where they'll be dancing and food also a few little games. Then you'll be given the twighlight gem".

I twitched my ears and said to myself, "the twighlight gem I almost forgot" I grinned and stretched wondering what I was going to wish for. I closed my eyes and turned walking into my room. I guess I had to start getting ready for the party, the bag I held was not that heavy but I could tell that what ever was in it was bought by Umi or Kaye.

I unloaded the bag on the bed and looked at the clothes. There was a long sleeved grey shirt made of a thin material so it was easy to move in. With that there was a pair of black pants but they were a little rugged and baggy. Also stitched into it were grey and yellow patches of cloth probably to cover up holes I wasn't sure, Also there was a long grey strip of cloth like a head band.

"They really want me to wear this" I thought lifting the cloth into the air and wrapped it around my forehead lifting my red bangs up and allowing them to hang down not covering my eyes. I then slipped on the pants and through on the shirt scratching my butt and wiggling my tail around. "Its pretty comfortable" I thought standing up and stretching. A chuckle slipped from my lips as I turned around and walked out finding every one else dressed in nice clothing. Arc was garbed in a long sleeved black shirt with tight black pants almost made of leather. Umi was next to him wearing the same type of clothing except she had long sharp boots with a needle type heel. Diy was dressed in a long blue cloak with a hood that covered his fore head casting a shadow over his face.

"How do I look" said Jenshi walking out of the room she was in, she was dressed in baggy brown pants and a green shirtless shirt on.

"Sexy" replied Diy grinning a bit. Jenshi shot him a glare while Diy sighed and said, "im kidding god take a joke".

I laughed and heard Kayes voice from behind me while I looked and saw her wearing a blue kimono. Her hair was down and wild like she just woke up while a smile was on her face.

I gave a thumbs up smiling a bit while Umi pet Arcs head, "I love you're clothes" she murmured to him close to his hear licking him a little bit.

I laughed and looked at Arcs pants twitching my fox ears before saying, "hey man don't those things hurt?"

"You have no idea" he replied grinding his teeth in what looked to be like pain.

I laughed a bit until Kaye ran up behind me and wrapped her hand under my arm clinging a bit, "well come on slow poke" she pulled me out of the door. I turned as she yanked me across the path seeing Umi holding what looked like a leash and attached to the leash was Arc. And behind him them Diy and Jenshi walked swiftly to keep up. They were side by side but weren't holding hands or anything. I commented turning and looking at the sky as we kept walking.

It wasn't long before we arrived to the festival, people were dancing already and a band of elves were chanting and singing. A few people were on top of a large stage playing music for the dancers as others were on the side of the streets selling things. I grinned and looked around seeing party like boxes with candles in them making brightly colored lights. The lights were hanging up around the streets witch made it look much more pretty then before. I smiled and stuffed my hands into my pockets feeling Kaye tug at my arm again, "come on silly" she said pulling me with her.

"Alright, alright im coming" I replied laughing a little bit still being pulled over with her. Arc and Umi disappeared into the dance floor with all the others as I could imagine they were doing a little more then dancing. I watched diy walk over to a pack of girls and noticed a few guys hitting on jenshi, she didn't seem that thrilled about it though. "Where are you taking me" I asked Kaye as she pulled.  
"To play some games what do you think" he laughed and smiled to dragging me along.  
"You cant be serious" I replied.

"Well I am" stated Kaye laughing a little bit.

She led me to a game where the object was to get a small ball through a hole. I looked at her and made a perverted comment that made Kaye smile and giggle, I pilled my hand back and through the ball watching it miss the first time. I took the next one and put a Lil bit of my energy and the through it this time getting it through. The man who worked the games handed me a small fox that I gave to her as a present. She smiled and we moved on to the dance floor.

I looked around me and saw people dancing already, Arc was doing some stupid looking dance while Umi slapped him and showed him how to do it the right way. I smiled and turned seeing diy dancing with three girls hanging off him, "the little dog" I murmured.  
Jenshi was standing there on the dance floor looking at veery with a disgusting look on her face like she didn't belong there until a man came up to her and took her by the hand. I grinned and turned to Kaye while the two of us started to dance as well. Her black hair swayed right to left with her movements while I held her hands and spun around her. People around us began to clear the area and watch me and Kaye dance a really funny sight. I smiled and stopped once the song came to a end while people rushed in and began to hug and pat my head.

"Congratulations" a few people yelled hugging me closely like I was there child. I managed to poke my head up through the crowd and see Kaye standing in the far off watching, a smile played out on her face. I licked my lips and sank back under the people crawling out from behind them and running over to her. Just as I was about to hug her a mans voice rang from the stage, it was the announcer for the tournament and he held in his hand a glowing orange gem. "Kyar Komodo please step onto the stage". I backed up from Kaye and jumped onto the stage standing there looking at every one. I also noticed that some people had there own little fox ears made of cardboard or paper sticking out of there heads.

"There not scared to look diffrent" I asked myself looking at them with armament. All my life I was persecuted for being a demon with fox ears and now im looking at al rage group of people trying mimic me. A small tear formed in the corner of my eye but I shook it off when Rye walked up to me.  
He pat my back and said, "Kyar Komodo you have fought bravely against others and managed to defeat every one of you're foes up until now. You're battle with Sedrick showed a lot of power and for that we give you this". Rye reached into a small box and took out a medal, it had a tiny Lil golden blade engraved onto it and the necklace that attached it was white. I took the medal and slipped it over my head smiling to myself. "Also for winning the tournament we offer you the twighlight gem". He signaled a man to walk over to me and presented a pillow with a large glowing stone on it. I looked at the stone with glee until rye said again, "now Kyar you may make you're wish.

I reached out and picked up the gem then smiled to myself looking out over the group of people, "you know there's a lot of things I wanted and a lot of things I didn't want I came into this tournament to prove to every one that I was strong and to myself that I could do it. I lost a great friend to this place and I miss him dearly but he said not to wish him back. I respect him so I wont go back on what he said. Then I wanted to fit in". I paused and looked att he people and then spoke again, "but it looks like I already do, honestly I have every thing I need and want now. But I have to make a wish so here I go. A friend of mine looks really gay today and I wish arc's pony tail was gone". Right when I spoke light poured from the gem and swelled through the crowd and slammed into Arcs body. And slowly lifted him off the ground. The pony tail on his hair disappeared giving arc spiky looking hair with a few bangs dangling down in front of his head.

Every one in the crowd was silent until Arc yelled, "you bastard" he jumped up and tackled me while the two of us began to fight on the stage. People started laughing as me and Arc stopped then looked at each other, the two of us began to laugh until Arc hoped off the stage.  
I stood back up and smiled looking at every one while they began to cheer and laugh.  
But before I managed to get off the stage Arc jumped up again and talk to one of the guys who were playing the music. He winked at me and jumped back down while the man yelled out, "every one clear the arena Kyar friend has requested a dance for him a girl named Kaye. Kaye walked into the dance floor witch was now a circular type form as I flicked off Arc and hoped down landing in front of her. I smiled and she smiled back while I grabbed her by the hand. Soft music started to play and the two of us began to dance. My hands rested on her hips while hers were wrapped around my neck. "Im glad you alright" she said slowly pushing her head into my shoulder.

"Im glad you alright" she said slowly pushing her head into my shoulder.  
"Yeah like I said im to stubborn to die" my voice almost a whisper while I slipped my right hand over her head and rested it there. We kept moving our feet going to the sides as out hips moved side to side. The more we danced the better I began to feel, it was like between each other we were alone know one else could reach us or anything. Our own little world where the only that mattered was each other. I pulled Kaye back just a bit and touched her forehead with mine and said, "Kaye I love you". Her eyes widened as I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She held me a little tighter and closed her eyes sliding her tongue into my mouth. The both of our tongues danced atop one another while her warm touch sent a shiver run through my spine. The peopled around us began to oh and ah watching us while I noticed Arc cheering for me. I rolled my eyes even though they were closed, slowly as the song came to a end we broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. The connection I began to feel made my head spin, nothing mattered to me anymore I was just between the two of us. I looked around and saw there lips move but nothing came out, Kaye pushed her head against my chest and hugged me.  
"I love you to"

Chapter 22

Fork in the road

The whole night I didn't sleep, I couldn't let myself enter dream world when I had so much on my mind. We were going to be leaving today and I had to leave all of this behind, it seemed like I have been here forever while in truth it had only been a week or two. My clothes and possessions were packed away safely in my traveling pack. My bag was nothing more then a large brown bag funny how I clung to it ever since I first went to kocolos house for my training.

"Kyar come on man get out of there and come eat with us" Arc demanded.

"Yeah.. Im coming..." I replied in a soft tone. I reached for my bag and swung it over my shoulder walking into the room. Every thing was packed away and stacked atop one another. The silence that occupied the room made me feel like I was going to fight Sedrick again. "Where is Kaye" I asked Arc still talking soft.

"She is in her room getting ready to go, she seems very excited to be going back home after all this time. Not that I am mad I am looking forward to getting back home as well."

I smiled faintly and pat his back while I then began to look around the room. Umi was sitting at the table eating some bread while Diy was know where to be found. "Diy already left and so did Jenshi they told me to tell u good bye."

My face moved and I stared at Arc while I smiled again and pat him on the back. I then started through the door and along the path that led around the forest.

The more I walked the more my head began to sink, not to soon after I started walking I found my head pointed at the ground. Both of my red fox ears lowered to the side of my head dangling there like a sad puppy dog.

A red substance caught my eyes, flowers, I reached out and snatched them. My hands tightly gripping them as I kept walking. After a few minutes I noticed that I was standing on a small cliff that over looked the ocean ridge. I stood there looking out over the blue icy water, the wind wrapping around my body and waving my red hair like a cape behind me. "Kocolo I won." my voice carrying off into the wind as I turned around again. I began to walk until I came to the area where my friends were waiting for me, Arc, Kaye, and umi were all there standing up. Happy expressions on there face.

"Ready to go man" asked Arc who leaning against a tree that outlined the path.

I looked at the sky and whistled lightly as the dragon that flew us here came down from the sky and landed on the ground behind me. Its landing making a loud bang and a strong gust of wind swell forward around us. I helped Kaye onto the dragon along with Arc and Umi, a smile played out on my face while I pet the dragons neck.

"Aren't you coming" said Kaye looking down at me.

I smiled faintly and looked up at her, "no."

"What do you mean no , its you're home"? Shouted Arc.

I looked at him with cold eyes and grinned, "simple im not going that's all. The place you say is my home is my hell I want to stay out here and find a place where ill be free to live with out anyone messing around with me. A place like paradise where I can live in peace."

Kaye whipped a few forming tears from her eyes and hoped down next to me, "im staying if you are". She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

Arc hoped down as well, "well I wont leave my best friends behind now will I".

We all laughed and looked at umi who just stared and said, "don't just stand there help me down" Arc walked over to her and helped her out while we all stood there looking into the forest in front of us. I grinned and leaned forward, "on to paradise then right" we all laughed and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Epilogue

The sky out was a bright bluish color while I stood outside my home. The house was a normal cottage right on the outside of a large village. From where I was I noticed demons and humans running around inside purchasing things without being persecuted or kicked out. I turned slightly seeing Kaye standing there, she was in her twenties now same as me my actually cut but not that much only to where it reached my knees.

She kissed me softly on the lips and handed me two letters addressed from places pretty far away from here. She then walked off swaying her hips for me like a little show, "nice" I commented smirking while I opened the letters. It was a letter from jenshi.

I haven't seen you in years you travel to much you know, just so you know nothings new with me down here even though im now a princess of my land funny huh. Well that's about all I have to say you dirty fox talk to you later jenshi. I smiled and opened the next letter this time from Diy.

Hey man I will be stopping by for a visit, well I try to I got a lot stronger as well so prepare to get a ass whooping next time we meet. Ha just playing but seriously brace yo self.

The letters were short but I didn't expect them to say that much ever since we split up the three of us have been writing. Back and forth its been like that for all these years.

"Look out" yelled a young voice, it caught my fox ears while I stood up looking out over the field seeing Arc running after a small child. The child had short blonde hair and two small blonde cat ears. Arc hasn't changed a bit same with Umi who was sitting down feeding a young girl some food. I turned a bit seeing Arc and Umi child playing with another boy. The boy had long black hair that went down to his but along with two black fox ear and a tail. The boys eyes were a blazing gold, "hi daddy" he called out to me from where I was.

"Hello Kyed" I replied standing up taking one more look around. This was my home and it always would be...

The end (finished)

Written by: John Federico  
All copy rights reserved


End file.
